Love by Any Other Name
by Xandrolar1
Summary: starting during Season 1, just before episode 3, this is a romance story between Merlin and Morgana.  Some comedy, some drama, some Merlin whup. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Merlin

Love by any other name…

"what was it like?" Gaius asked. Merlin looked at him, startled, and a little confused. Slowly he sipped his soup.

"What was what like?" asked Merlin. Gaius sat back, arms folded.

"Erador" he said. Merlin frowned and smiled.

"A village, just an ordinary village" he replied. Gaius shook his head.

"I meant, how did you, hide your talents there" he said. Merlin nodded, understanding.

"Oh, that. It wasn't easy, and I'm sure many people knew but they didn't say anything to me about it, well no one except Will" Merlin explained.

"Will?" asked Gaius. Merlin nodded.

"He was, is.. was my best friend there. We used to play together when we were younger" Merlin said. Gaius nodded, and then smiled.

"And the others in your village, you said you think they knew?" he asked. Merlin plopped the spoon into his soup, a little annoyed.

"Gaius, is there a point to this?" he asked. Gaius shook his head.

"No, just wonder is all. I mean you are new here, and yes I have known Hunith for many a year, but you, no.. I just thought it would be nice to get to know my Ward" he said.

"Did Morgana have to go through this?" Merlin asked, trying to picture Morgana sitting with Gaius being questioned. The image was of course, absurd.

"We don't have to take about this if you don't want to" said Gaius. Merlin immediately felt ashamed, here he had been thrust into this mans care without a thought to what it really meant, and the old man had gone out of his way to make him feel, if not exactly at home just yet, somewhat less alone then he would otherwise have felt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to keeping my guard up around people I don't really know, it's sometimes difficult to let it down" he explained. Gaius nodded in understanding, a slight smile on his face.

"Lets see" said Merlin, pushing the soup bowl away. "Eric, the village elder, he despised me" said Merlin. "But most of the villagers hated him as well" he added with a sly grin.

"why was that?" asked Gaius.

"What? Why did the others hate him?"

"No, why did he despise you?" Gaius said patently. Merlin shrugged, thinking.

"the year I was born, we had a bad season, crops failed, some of the cattle got sick, then when I started doing things, moving stuff, levitating bits and pieces, well he immediately said I was some demon child, that it was my fault" Merlin explained.

"What utter nonsense" Gaius said. Merlin looked at him and shrugged.

"He tried to have me killed" Merlin said. "I'm not sure what actually happened, but there was another man in the village, ermm, George.. I think his name was, anyways it doesn't really matter. George stepped in, defied him in front of everyone, caused such an uproar that Eric had no choice but to step down in the matter" Merlin said. "So I got to live, but I was always shunned, so was my mother" he said. "Eventually though Will and his father moved to the village, which is how we met. I think I was about seven" he said. "It was strange really, because up until then I had no friends, the other children would stay away from me" Merlin said softly. Gaius's heart went out to the young man sitting opposite him. Merlin scratched his head absently, before standing up and collecting the bowls, Gaius watching.

"It must have been lonely" said Gaius, looking at him. Merlin nodded.

"It was. But when Will arrived it was so much better. It was helpful that Will's father was one of those people who believed magic was a gift, so he encouraged Will to get to know me, I was scared at first, I mean no one, except my Mother that is, had ever shown me any kindness until then" said Merlin.

"None of the others in the village? At all? You mentioned that George fellow?" Giles prompted.

"George died when I was four, he wasn't a well man" said Merlin. "but even though he had saved me, he didn't really get to know me, he was always walking on eggshells around me" Merlin said. "Anyways, the years continued, and I got to know Will, and then when I reached nineteen I was sent here" Merlin said. Gaius nodded, but his eyes remained narrowed.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's nothing" said Merlin. His voice faltering for just a moment. Gaius realised that for some reason Merlin was crying.

"In the letter your mother sent, she said you needed guidance, with your talents, you magic" he said. Merlin sniffed and turned back, wiping his eyes.

"Yep, and here I am" he said with a forced smile. Gaius nodded, not pressing the matter for the moment.

"Yes, indeed" he replied. "Go, get some sleep" he added, with a smile. Merlin sniffed again, and then wishing Gaius a good night, went into his small room, closing the door. Gaius watching all the while. After a few minuets the old man stood, and then went to his dressing screen, changing for bed. As he settled under the covers, blowing out the candles, he frowned, hearing Merlin sobbing quietly in his room.

"oh my poor boy" he muttered. Not falling asleep for many hours.

"What is wrong with you today?" demanded Prince Arthur as Merlin held up the shield, using both hands to try to deflect the blow.

"Nothing, sorry" Merlin replied. Arthur rolled his eyes and lifted the sword back again, swinging it around in a savage arc, that bounced off the shield, sending his manservant staggering again.

"Put your back into it" Arthur nearly yelled. Merlin nodded and then planted one foot behind the other steadying himself, too late, realising that his back foot was on a patch of slippery mud, he slipped forwards, holding the shield even as Arthur swung around, eyes wide as Merlin's head became exposed, however, carried by the momentum as he was all he could do was turn the sword flat ways. The blow must have stung but it was better then having to explain to his father how he'd managed to decapitate his manservant. Merlin sprawled back, his cheek already developing a nasty bruise.

"Merlin, are you okay?" he asked, stepping over to him. Merlin sat up, throwing the shield aside.

"Fine, dandy" he replied, Arthur reached down to help him but Merlin shrugged it off. "I can get up" he practically snarled. Arthur stepped back, holding his hands up.

"sorry, just trying to help" he said.

"Just practice for the tournament and leave us poor servants to fend for themselves okay" Merlin replied. Arthur was taken aback at the anger in the mans voice.

"I said I was sorry, what is your problem?" Arthur demanded, looking at him closely.

"Nothing, I'm fine okay" Merlin replied, picking up the shield.

"Merlin, you are not fine, you haven't been fine all morning" Arthur said. Merlin looked at him, wondering for the briefest moment how his fate could honestly be entwined with this royal prat. "I think you need to sort your head out" Arthur said.

"I said I'm fine" Merlin replied, dully. Arthur pointed the sword at him. Eyebrows raised.

"You. Are Not fine" He stated with finality. "Go on, let Gaius have a look at that bruise" Arthur said.

"Arthur…"

"Merlin, go before I have the guards drag you there" Arthur said. Merlin sighed, then threw down the shield in disgust, before storming away, Arthur watching him go.

He walked into the castle, barging through people, who turned to glare at him as he did so. So engrossed in his anger and, yes, humiliation, he felt it, he really did, he turned the corner, practically walking into the back of Lady Morgana. She turned slowly, as Gwen winced.

"Why don't you look where your going?" said Morgana, eyeing him.

"Sorry my lady" said Merlin, moving past them, and striding off without being dismissed. Morgana's eyes widened slightly, as she turned back to Gwen.

"Where do they find these servants now days?" she asked. "I mean yes, he saved Arthur, but his manners leave something to be desired" she said. Gwen smiled. And nodded.

"Yes, but then he _is_ Arthur's servant" she said. Morgana raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Gwen, are you suggesting our Prince can be annoying?" she asked. Gwen's eyes went wide.

"no, no not at all" she said quickly, very quickly. Morgana sighed, and chuckled.

"Shame, I would have agreed with you" she said.

Gaius looked up as the door slammed open, and Merlin stormed in. He stood up, and went to him.

"What the devil happened to you?" he demanded, cupping Merlin's chin in his hand, turning his head so he could look at the bruise.

"Arthur" replied Merlin as Gaius let go. "Admittedly it was this or I'd be walking in here with my head under my arm" he added. Gaius frowned and shook his head.

"you know, it's been two weeks and you have been in here at least three times with some kind of injury or other" Gaius said turning away. Merlin nodded and winced as he sat down while Gaius gathered the items to treat the bruise.

"Oh, I also practically knocked Lady Morgana over" Merlin added, as Gaius turned back.

"Did you apologise?" he asked. Merlin shrugged.

"Kind of" he said. Gaius sighed and shook his head.

"You know, you're not going to last long here if you upset the royal household" Gaius chided him.

"That's bad how?" Merlin asked. Gaius pausing, looking at him. Merlin turned away.

"I mean, face it Gaius, you can't help me, not really, and I can't exactly go practicing all the stuff I'm learning in the book you gave me and expect to keep my head" he said. "Add to the fact Arthur is a total prat, Uther's been introduced to me three times and_ still_ calls me Marlow half the time even though I saved his son and Lady Morgana is about as approachable as a hormonal Dragon… the only person who's really got to know me is Gwen, and now I've just messed up her day more than likely" he said. Gaius looked at him a moment longer, then broke into laughter.

"It's not funny Gaius, I hate it here" Merlin said. Gaius shook his head, continuing to laugh. Merlin watching, before he too began to laugh. Finally it died down, Merlin wiping away tears of laughter. Gaius doing the same as he began to treat the bruise.

"I hope you never call Morgana that to her face" said Gaius. Merlin rested his good cheek in his hand.

"No, I'm not that stupid" he said at length. Gaius nodded as he finished tending the wound then sat back.

"so you hate it here?" he said at length.

"Some, but it's not like I have somewhere to go" Merlin said softly.

"You could return to Hunith" Gaius said. Merlin looked at him, but shook his head.

"No, I'd love to, but I'd be chased out again" he said.

"Why?" asked Gaius. Merlin frowned and shook his head.

"It's nothing, I just, I can't go back okay, and we'll leave it at that" he said. Gaius nodded, but looked unconvinced.

"Merlin, sooner or later, you will have to tell me what happened, you lasted nineteen years there with your magic, so something must have prompted this… exodus here" Gaius said as he stood. Merlin watching him. Slowly Merlin stood as well, moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked. Merlin opened the door, not looking back.

"Nowhere it seems" he said, before walking out. Gaius sighed, then moved back to the table, putting the items back.

"Enter" Morgana said at the knock on her door. Slowly it opened and Merlin walked in, looking briefly around he noticed Gwen's absence.

"Come to see if you can really knock me over?" asked Morgana with a frown, Merlin cleared his throat and stepped forwards.

"I came to apologise, I was out of order earlier. I've had a rough day" he said. Morgana slowly nodded.

"I can see" she said, looking at the bruise on his cheek. Merlin self-consciously raised a hand to it, and smiled.

"Yes, I'm just having a hard time here" he said, wondering why, of all the people he had said that comment too it would be Morgana.

"Arthur?" she asked, and was that a trace of sympathy in her voice. He shook his head.

"no, Just, I don't know where I fit in around here" he said, "I lived almost alone my entire life, and now I need to interact with people, and its difficult" he admitted.

"Why?" she asked gently. Merlin shrugged.

"I'm different" he said. Morgana frowned, then her eyes widened.

"Gwen might be disappointed to hear that" she said. Merlin looked at her quizzically, then his own eyes went wide.

"no, no, not like that" he said with a laugh. "I just guess its because of all the kids in our village I never had a father" he said. Morgana smiled and nodded.

"I see" she said, then turned away.

"May I ask you something?" Merlin asked her softly. Morgana turned back to him.

"of course" she replied.

"What was it like, growing up not knowing your parents?" he asked. Morgana turned away.

"It was… difficult, but you adapt, you make a new family" she said softly.

"even Arthur?" asked Merlin with a knowing grin. She looked at him and smiled. "Even Arthur" she agreed. Merlin took a deep breath, then bowed.

"Thank you" he said. Morgana frowned.

"For what?" she asked, honestly confused.

"For listening" he said. Morgana did smile now.

"Its no problem, I'm not always a hormonal Dragon you know" she said. Merlin's eyes went wide.

"I have to say, the insults Arthur gives me are nowhere near that good, its nice someone at least tried to be original" she replied with a laugh. "You know, you're not like most servants" she said. "its nice to have a breath of fresh air around here" she added. Merlin smiled as graciously as he could and then bowed, leaving the room. Outside he leant against the wall, silently chiding himself that Morgana had heard the nickname, and also privately pleased that he'd been so wrong about her. Finally, he began to realise that maybe he could be friends with royalty.

Far away on the Isle of the Blessed, Nimueh watched the exchange silently, smiling to herself.

"now this… this would certainly break Uther" she said with a grin. She held her hand over the font,

"éstas passiona þý burna" she intoned.

Morgana looked up as the window to her chamber blew open, frowning, as she felt something enter her. Shaking her head she put it out of her mind, obviously her mind was playing tricks. Outside in the corridor Merlin was walking away when he felt a cold breeze flow over him. Squinting he shook his head.

"What was that?" he mumbled to himself, looking up As Uther himself walked around the corner, pausing slightly as Merlin bowed.

"Something wrong Marlow- Merlin?" he said. Merlin looked up at him. "what happened to your face?" asked Uther. Merlin shook his head.

"Accident, I think I might be a little more hurt than I thought" he said. Uther nodded to him, then without another word strode past, knocking on Morgana's door, before entering. Merlin watched him go, then with another shake of his head, turned around and returned to the Pharmacy, Gaius looking up as he entered.

"Feeling better?" asked Gaius, looking at him. Merlin nodded, then smiled.

"Actually I feel great" he said, the smile becoming a grin, before he walked into his room, closing the door. Gaius watching him go, with a shrug, he turned back to his work.

"I wonder what today's new dilemma is" he muttered. A moment later he heard a splash of Water, and Merlin began to sing as he bathed. Gaius put his hands over his ears and frowned.

"Do you have to sing when you're bathing!" he called out.

"Sorry" called back Merlin shutting up. Gaius rolled his eyes then turned back to the book, when Merlin began humming again. Slowly Gaius blinked, picked up the book and sighed.

"I'm going to the Tavern, where I might get some peace and quiet!" he called out.

"Have fun, don't come back too late!" Merlin called. As he continued to splash as he washed. Gaius shook his head and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin

Love by Any other name

Part 2

"Well your certainly happier this morning" said Arthur as he trained with Merlin. Merlin gave a boyish grin as he held up the shield.

"Never better!" he agreed. Arthur raised an eyebrow and brought the mace around, amazed that Merlin blocked it perfectly. Above them on the small walkway that overlooked the training field, stood Uther, Morgana and Gwen, watching the training session below.

"You know Merlin, with that grin plastered on your face, I'd be tempted to think you were in love" Arthur said, bringing the mace around again, Merlin held the shield forwards, the mace boinging off it and swinging uselessly away. Merlin peered out from behind the shield.

"Love? Me?" he asked. "That's just silly" he said. Arthur shaking his head.

"And when did you get so good with a shield?" he demanded.

"Always was, you just never noticed" Merlin replied.

"the hell you were" said Arthur grinning, bringing the mace back, then with several twists and turns of his hand he advanced, Merlin stepping back expertly deflecting each one, Arthur's face a mixture of annoyance and amazement.

"he's good" said Morgana, watching.

"Yes" agreed Gwen, her voice somewhat prideful.

"At last a servant that'll give Arthur a good training session" said Uther nodding.

"trust you to look at the military application" said Morgana with a wry smile. Uther turned to her.

"And what other application is there?" he asked.

"Just look at him, he's totally dedicated, keeping giving Arthur just enough room to train without making it easy, and you can't fault his dedication to him, up at the crack of dawn so Arthur has breakfast, cleaning his room, shining his armour, never once complaining" Morgana said. Uther looked at her, then blurted out laughing.

"You sound as if you… like Marlow" he said.

"Merlin" said Gwen softly. Uther looked at her, then back at Morgana.

"No not at all, but look at Arthur, I've never seen him so animated. Truth be told I think Merlin's been good for him" Morgana said. Uther looked back down at the training prince and his manservant and had to agree, Arthur was indeed in his element.

"okay Merlin, back up to the start" said Arthur, wiping sweat from his brow. Merlin moved back with him to the start position, Arthur walking backwards, not noticing the stray branch which he immediately tripped over, sprawling and Merlin expecting an attack not seeing the prince go tumbling, tripped over him.

Above them Gwen and Morgana winced as Uther burst into laughter again.

"if he wasn't the prince I'd hire these two as the royal jesters" he said.

"Merlin, you can get off me now" said Arthur. Merlin nodded and sat up, standing, then holding out his hand to help Arthur up. The prince took it and then smiled, clapping him on the back.

"That was amazing" he admitted.

"I do try sometimes" said Merlin, breathing heavily, then looking down, frowning. "Arthur, your bleeding" he said, concerned. Arthur look down, seeing the blood seeping out of a wound in his side. He touched the wound, lifting up the armour to show a nasty gash where the mace had dug in when Merlin had tripped onto him.

"Arthur?" called down Uther, concerned. Merlin looked up, removing his neckerchief , bunching it up and holding to the wound.

"I'm fine!" Arthur called back, as Merlin helped him move towards the changing tent.

"Gwen, get Gaius, just in case!" Merlin called up. Gwen looked at Morgana who nodded, before running off.

"You're lucky" said Gaius as he examined the wound. "any further pressure and it might have caused some real damage" he added. Beside him, Merlin looked stricken.

"Arthur I am so sorry" he said, shaking his head.

"It was an accident, it's not the first I've had and I daresay it won't be the last" Arthur assured him.

"Yes, but if I'd been looking where I was going" Merlin said. Arthur waved him away.

"Go on, you can polish the armour or something if it makes you feel better" Arthur said. Merlin bowed and practically ran from the tent.

"Well, I'm about done here" said Gaius. Arthur nodded as he pulled on his tunic.

"So what's with Merlin?" Arthur asked standing slowly. Gaius looked at him, that confused, _what the hell are you talking about_ look on his face.

"Sire?" he asked.

"Merlin, yesterday he was moping so bad I had to send him away, and today he's happier than a thief in the treasury" Arthur said. Gaius shook his head.

"I don't know, but he did start singing in the bath yesterday" said the Physician. Arthur blinked.

"He sings in the bath?"

"Badly sire" said Gaius.

"Is he in love?" Arthur asked, with a grin. Gaius looked shocked at the suggestion.

"I've no idea, if he is its not something he's admitted to me" the old man replied. Arthur nodded and then shrugged.

"Well as long as he's fairly happy, I'm not about to pry" he said, walking out. Gaius's gaze following him.

"No, indeed" he said softly.

Night had fallen across the kingdom, and everyone slept. Gaius turning in his cot as the Pharmacy door creaked open, a shadowy figure wincing as it did so. Slowly they crept across the room, halfway to Merlin's room, when with a loud thud, they sent a bucket skittering across the floor.

"What? What?" demanded Gaius waking with a start, and sitting up. He looked over, seeing the figure, there, even as a bare chested Merlin opened his own door with a yawn, looking out.

"Lady Morgana?" he said, squinting through tired eyes, then realising he was half naked, retreating behind the door, poking his head out to watch. Morgana looked at him, then Gaius.

"Can I help you?" asked Gaius, with an eyebrow raised.

"Gaius, ermm yes please" she said. "I've been having the dreams again…" she said hesitantly. Gaius sighed and sat up.

"and the poultice I gave you earlier, it did not help?" asked the old Physician. Morgana shook her head.

"No, sorry" she said. Gaius nodded then stood up.

"Well maybe you could knock next time" he said, "rather then creeping across the room like a deadly yet inept assassin" he chided her.

"Of course, I apologise" Gaius nodded, then turned to the table, as Merlin stepped out, now wearing a tunic. He smiled at Morgana, who nodded and returned it, before she looked away embarrassed.

"How's Arthur?" she asked as Gaius worked.

"Fine, as far as I'm aware" replied Merlin, staring at her.

"good, can't have the prince incapacitated" she agreed. Merlin nodded in agreement as Gaius turned around holding a Poultice, he handed it to Morgana, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you" she said.

"no bother" he assured her. She smiled at him, then at Merlin, and wishing them goodnight, left the room. With a sigh Gaius sat back down on his cot.

"Goodnight Gaius" said Merlin as he retreated to his own room.

"Goodnight Merlin" he replied, turning over.

Forty minuets later Merlin crept out of his room fully dressed, pausing to make sure Gaius was asleep. The resounding snore was encouraging. Moving quickly and quietly across the room he opened the door, wincing as it creaked.

"swíge" he said quietly, his eyes glowing faintly. The creaking ceased, and with a last grin at Gaius he left the room, hurrying down the deserted halls.

"Enter" said Morgana sitting up in her bed, the door opened and Merlin stepped in, closing the door quietly behind him. Morgana stood up, moving to him.

"I knew you'd turn up" she said with a smile. Then the smiles were over as they embraced, their lips meeting in passion.

"Oh Uther, how you will hate this" said Nimueh as she watched the passionate embrace, before turning away, a cruel smile on her lips.

"Good morning" said Merlin cheerfully as he walked into the Pharmacy, holding a small basket. Gaius looking at him suspiciously.

"And where have you been?" he asked. Merlin held up the basket.

"Getting herbs" he said. "after last night I thought you might appreciate not having to run round getting these" Merlin said. Gaius nodded and took the basket.

"Well, that is thoughtful of you" he said, not quite convinced. Merlin frowned at him.

"Something wrong?" asked Merlin. Gaius shook his head, putting it out of his mind.

"No, not at all" he said. "Breakfast?" he asked. Merlin nodded.

"Please, I'm famished" he replied with a nod. Gaius stood and collected a bowl from the counter, pouring some porridge into it.

"You're not hungry?" asked Merlin as he took the bowl.

"I've eaten" Gaius told him. Merlin nodded and tucked in, as Gaius went about his work.

"So what do you have planned today?" asked Gaius as Merlin ate.

"Arthur is going on a hunting trip" Merlin said with distaste. Gaius smiled as he nodded. Merlin's views on hunting were an open secret. He hated hunting with a passion, and usually managed to muck up the hunt somehow, yet Arthur still took him along, so as Merlin quickly finished his breakfast he wasn't surprised when the boy quickly ran out.

He entered the great hall where Arthur was waiting, bowing, and glancing quickly at Morgana who stood off to the side with Gwen.

"Ahh, Merlin, good of you to join us" said Arthur, indicating he would be asking why his manservant was late in arriving.

"Sorry, I had to run an errand for Gaius" Merlin apologised. Arthur sighed and nodded, before looking up surprised as Uther walked in fully geared up.

"Father?" asked Arthur, quizzically. Uther smiled and looked around.

"I have nothing planned today, so thought I would join you" Uther said. "I rarely get to hunt these days" he added. Arthur nodded, and smiled.

"Of course you're always welcome" Arthur said, turning to Merlin.

"you can clean my room, polish my armour, wash my cloths and make sure the bed is well made" Arthur said. Merlin frowned.

"I'm not coming with you?" he asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No" he replied. "I don't want you scaring off the prey" he added in a confidential whisper. Merlin sighed and nodded, relieved he wouldn't have to witness the slaughter of innocent animals. With a bow he turned to Uther, bowed and left.

"that was either the quickest hunt in history or you're in trouble" said Gaius as Merlin walked in.

"Neither, and thanks for the vote of confidence" said Merlin.

"so how come's you're not out getting in Arthur's way" said Gaius.

"Uther is going instead" admitted the young Warlock. Gaius nodded in understanding as Merlin picked up his cleaning rags.

"so now I get to do all my chores this morning, meaning I'm a free man this afternoon" he said with a grin, before walking out. Gaius blinked, sighed and then looked away.

He walked briskly to Arthurs chambers whistling happily to himself, smiling as he passed Morgana and Gwen who were on their way back to her chambers.

"He's certainly happy this morning" said Gwen, looking at him. Beside her Morgana nodded and smiled.

"Indeed, it makes a change, he's been so mopey the past few weeks" she agreed.

"I wonder what caused it" said Gwen.

"He was having trouble fitting in, I spoke to him the other day, he apologised for his behaviour and we ended up having a heart to heart" she said.

"oh" Gwen said, not quite able to keep the sorrow from her voice. She had always thought that if Merlin was upset that he would go to her, but instead he'd gone to Morgana. Morgana seemed to sense her maid's mood as she turned to her.

"Oh don't be jealous Gwen, it was just a talk, we have a lot in common, neither of us really knowing our fathers, cast out of the only home we knew" she said. Gwen thought about it for a moment then realised that it was true, of all the people in Camelot, Morgana was probably the only person who could truly understand what he was going through.

Merlin got through his chores in record time, before he went to stand by the window, looking out, waiting. It was near to two in the afternoon when he saw Gwen leave the castle, walking across the courtyard. With a grin, he rushed from the room, grabbing the poultice he had snatched earlier while Gaius had been looking away. With a flourish in his step he made his way to Morgana's chambers, aware of the guards at the end of the hall. He knocked, then smiled as she opened the door, holding the poultice. The guards not even noticing when he was roughly pulled inside letting out a small yelp.

Gwen was halfway home when she realised she'd forgot to pick up her small holdall, usually she would forget about it and collect it the following day. But Morgana had wanted her to do some embroidery on her dress, and the stuff she needed was in it. So it was with a weary sigh she turned and went back to the castle, Moving up the staircase she quickly made her way to Morgana's chambers, knocking once before opening the door, stopping short seeing Merlin and Morgana kissing passionately. They both looked over at her, eyes wide. Gwen's mouth moving every so often, but no words issuing, the sort of movement a fish made out of the water.

"oh" muttered Merlin.

"dear" said Morgana.

"Its… nice you're getting along so well" said Gwen finally, still blinking.

"It's not what you think" said Morgana.

"She had a piece of…. Apple in her throat" said Merlin.

"Yes an apple" agreed Morgana, far too quickly.

"I was trying to, get it out" said Merlin, nodding.

"With your tongue?" asked Gwen.

"it was lodged, really deep?" offered Merlin sheepishly.

"Yes… it must have been, really, really deep" said Gwen.

"Oh Gwen, please you won't say anything will you" said Morgana suddenly. Gwen looked at them and sighed.

"No, of course not" she said.

"Thank you Gwen" said Merlin, meaning it. Gwen nodded and moved to the table, picking up her holdall.

"I just came for this, but If I were you two, I'd be more careful, god forbid Arthur or Uther had walked instead of me" she said. Morgana nodded, and then let go of Merlin. He smiled at the two women before he practically ran from the room. Gwen nodded and turned to go, opening the door.

"I hope he was a good kisser" she said with a smile in her voice, stepping forwards.

"Oh yes, and an ardent lover" Morgana said breathlessly. Looking up as Gwen tripped over the door frame and spilled into the corridor.

"Gwen? Are you alright?" asked Morgana stepping over.

"Fine.. just fine" she said.

Arthur and the others had returned form the successful hunt, Arthur looking over as Gwen hurried down the steps looking panicked.

"What's up with her?" he wondered aloud as Uther dismounted his own horse, following his son's gaze.

"Maybe she needs to relieve herself" Uther replied. Arthur nodded, then frowned in disgust.

"Father" he said, Uther only chuckled and went into the castle. Arthur handed the horses to the stable hand then with a sigh, set off after Gwen, eventually arriving at the house she shared with her father. Peering in the window he could see Gwen was shaking ever so slightly, the stove in the corner lit, with a pot on it. With a sigh he knocked at the door. It opened a moment later and Gwen's face lit up with alarm.

"Arthur, I mean my lord" she stammered.

"Something's wrong" he stated.

"wrong?" she queried.

"Wrong, you know, not right, incorrect, bad" he clarified for her. She shook her head.

"no, no why would something be wrong?" she asked.

"firstly your shaking" he said.

"I'm cold" she said. Arthur nodded.

"Secondly your stove is on fire" he added.

"What?" she asked then turned, running to the burning pot, the contents of which were now a flaming mess. Arthur entered after her, grabbing the jug of water from the table, and pouring it on the flaming mess. After a few moments Arthur turned Gwen to face him.

"so what is it?" he asked. Gwen looked at him, then shook her head.

"I can't I promised" she said.

"Promised who?"

"no one"

"Gwen if your covering up for something then I can order you" he said.

"Arthur please, you'll kill him" she said. Arthur rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"I promise I won't kill whoever, unless they deserve it" he said.

"Arthur"

"okay, I promise" he said exasperated.

"In Morgana's chambers" she said.

"what about them?" asked Arthur.

"I'd left for the day, then I'd realised I'd forgot something so I went back" she said.

"And?" asked Arthur.

"And I walked in, and There they were, kissing" she said.

"Who Morgana's chambers?" asked Arthur.

"The Lady Morgana" she said. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"and who?" he asked.

"Merlin" she said quietly. Arthur blinked, then shook his head.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, Gwen giving him the dirtiest look she could manage at the moment.

"Merlin and Morgana, kissing?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Morgana and Merlin?" he said again.

"Yes"

Arthur slowly nodded then sighed.

"I'm going to kill him" he said, turning quickly, running out.

Gaius looked up as Arthur stormed into the Pharmacy, looking extremely angry.

"Sire?" he asked.

"where is he?" asked Arthur. Gaius sighed.

"By he, I assume you mean Merlin?" Gaius said. Arthur looked at him.

"Yes I do" Arthur said coldly.

"If you want to kill him he's not here" said Gaius.

"I don't I just need to know what's going on here" Arthur said.

"Then he's in his room"

"Thanks Gaius" muttered Merlin from behind the door.

"And I would be very mush appreciative of knowing what is going on myself" Gaius said standing, following Arthur into the room, Merlin lying on the bed now.

"I think you have some explaining to do" said Arthur.

"Look I don't know what happened, it just happened all of a sudden" Merlin said.

"What just happened?" asked Gaius.

"him and Morgana" said Arthur.

"oh… OH!" exclaimed Gaius, his eyes going from thoughtful to wide in a matter of milliseconds.

"It just happened?" said Arthur.

"Yes" admitted Merlin.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" screamed Arthur. Merlin didn't flinch, he just shook his head sadly, tears running down his cheeks.

"I wasn't, it just happened, I didn't mean it to" Merlin said.

"Merlin if mu father finds out about this he will have you executed before the sun even sets!" Arthur shouted.

"WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO?" Merlin suddenly yelled. "you have no idea what its like, to be chucked out of the only home you know, just because… because your different, then trying to fit into a world where you don't belong!" Merlin said, sobbing openly. "Who was I meant to go to? She's the only one who understands what I'm living through because she's been there!" he shouted. "and it was stupid, stupid and reckless, but I had no one to talk to, not really, not about how I really feel" he said, his voice becoming quiet. Arthur stood there, his eyes closed, shaking his head.

"you could have talked to me" Arthur said at length.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Gaius softly. "If Uther finds out about this…"

"He won't" said Arthur, turning to Gaius. "Is it possible, even remotely that some enchantments been used?" he asked. Gaius shrugged.

"Anything is possible" he said.

"Look into it" he ordered. Gaius nodded and stood.

"What about Merlin?" he asked. Arthur thought for a moment then nodded.

"I can't have him watched twenty four hours a day or put under guard, that'd arouse my father's suspicions too easily" he said. "You can stay with Gwen, out of the castle until we get this cleared up" Arthur stated.

"But-" Merlin started.

"No Merlin, its this or I put you in the Dungeons on some trumped up charge or other" Arthur said.

"What will you tell Uther when he realises Merlin isn't around?" asked Gaius.

"We'll say he's had to go back to his village, something like that" Arthur said, whirling on Merlin.

"And you had better hope to hell this is some kind of enchant" he said, storming out. A moment later he poked his head back in.

"You _have_ only kissed right?" he asked. Merlin looked at him then turned away.

"Oh gods" muttered Arthur, turning around again. Slowly Gaius and Merlin looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Love by Any Other Name

Part 3

The silence hung in the air between Gaius and Merlin and they stared at each other for several moments. It was Merlin who broke away first, standing up and gathering his meagre belongings.

"Go on say it" said Merlin, as he busied himself around his small room. Behind him Gaius sighed.

"I hope for you sake there an further complications from what has transpired" Gaius said. Merlin turned back to look at him.

"What, you mean if Morgana falls pregnant?" he asked.

"Indeed, we can hide you from Uther, but I seriously doubt he would fail to see his ward getting bigger as the months progress" Gaius said. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"But it would wipe that smirk off his face" Merlin muttered.

"Merlin this isn't a laughing matter. Uther is extremely protective of his Ward, he would see anything, whether consensual or not as a personal affront, he would have your head on the chopping block without a moment's hesitation" said Gaius. Merlin shrugged.

"it was only once Gaius, and besides I can see all the wanted: Dead or Alive Marlow notices posted all over town now" Merlin said, slinging his small holdall over his shoulder. "Besides, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here?" said Merlin. Gaius sighed and shook his head.

"come on, we can go together to explain to Gwen why you'll be staying with her" Gaius said. Merlin shook his head.

"You can, I'm not going to Gwen's" Merlin said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said it yourself Gaius, I stay here then sooner or later I'll probably end up dead. So I'm leaving" Merlin announced.

"And going where?" demanded Gaius.

"I dunno, somewhere, maybe a place where I can be who I want to be and not have to worry about some damned King or his family finding out how different I am" Merlin said.

"Merlin you can't" Gaius said.

"Just watch me" he said, walking out. Gaius shaking his head, in disbelief.

"I take it that's your final word?" asked Gaius as he followed Merlin into the main part of the Pharmacy.

"Pretty much" Merlin replied, then turned to Gaius, with a sad smile. "except thank you" he added, then with a final nod, turned to the door, even as it opened and Morgana walked in, frowning at Merlin's full hold all.

"Merlin?" she asked.

"They know, Gaius, Arthur" he stated.

"What? How?" she asked. Merlin shrugged, then her eyes widened. "you're leaving?" she asked a shocked tone in her voice.

"I have to, there's nothing here for me, and the one thing I would stay for is the one thing I can never have" he said. Morgana approached him, taking his hand.

"Please, there must be some way we can work this" she said, tears falling from her eyes. Merlin pulled her to him in a soft embrace.

"I wish there was" Merlin replied. "Maybe one day" he added. Morgana looked at him sadly, shaking her head, even as the door opened and Uther walked in.

"Gaius, I wonder if you might take a look at my arm its – Morgana! What are you doing with Merlin?" he practically roared. Gaius had gone a deathly pale, turning away.

"Oh now he's pissed he gets my name right" Merlin muttered.

"don't get short with me boy!" Uther thundered as Morgana pulled away. "I'm waiting for an explanation" Uther said, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's not what you think" said Morgana, through her tears.

"Merlin and I, we've become close friends over the past few days" she said.

"Very close it would appear" Uther snarled.

"We have a lot in common, both wards in someone else's care, not knowing things from our past…" she said.

"And this has to do with what precisely?" Uther said, his voice lowering, just a little.

"I have to leave, there's been a problem at my village" Merlin lied. Uther looked at him, eyes narrowed again.

"I just came to wish him well on our behalf" Morgana said. Uther glared at them a moment longer then slowly nodded.

"I see, well I wish you well Merlin" Uther said shortly. Merlin bowed.

"Thank you sire" he said. Then with a sad smile to Gaius and a last look at Morgana he left the room. Morgana bowing and following a moment later, slowly Gaius looked at Uther.

"So, your arm?" he prompted. Uther shook his head, and sighed.

She stood at the in the hallway, looking out, watching as Merlin walked quickly away from the castle, glancing back once, up to her chamber windows, seemingly disheartened that she was not there. With a last glance, he turned and walked out of the courtyard. Morgana looking away, her heart thundering in her chest.

Night had fallen across the kingdom, and they ate in silence, Uther, Arthur and Morgana. Morgana having not touched most of the food on her plate.

"Not hungry?" asked Uther, looking over at her. She put on a smile, looking at him and shaking her head.

"No, not tonight" she muttered.

"I see" Uther replied, raising the goblet to his lips, taking a sip of wine.

"Nothing to do with Merlin I hope" he said, almost slyly. On the other side of the Table, Arthur nearly choked, causing Uther to glance at him.

"is there some problem?" he asked, rolling the goblet in his hand. Arthur looked at him and shook his head.

"Chicken bone" Arthur said. Uther glanced at him a moment longer then turned back to Morgana, before he put the goblet down.

"something is going on here" he announced quietly. "something to do with that Merlin boy" he added for emphasis.

"I'm just worried about him is all" said Morgana.

"Really?" asked Uther, mildly.

"Yes, really"

"Then please, tell me why it is you have been practically silent since he left!" Uther roared.

"Left? He's gone?" asked Arthur looking up.

"If I might be excused" said Morgana, standing.

"Today or tomorrow Morgana I want an answer" Uther said. Morgana looked at him, then without a word strode out of the hall. Uther sat back and looked at Arthur.

"And you" he said. Arthur looked up at him.

"Me? What did I do?" Arthur asked.

"He's your manservant you tell me" Uther said. Arthur shook his head.

"Honestly, If something is going on here, then I'm not privy to it" Arthur said. Uther sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

"Arthur you are my son, and if there is one thing I've learnt about you over the years its when you are lying" Uther said, dragging the words out. Arthur sighed and sat back, pushing his half-finished plate of food away.

"Merlin and Morgana are in love" he said at length. Uther opened his eyes, slowly turning his intimidating gaze on Arthur.

"And you just forgot to tell me this?" he asked.

"It's not what you think, well okay maybe it is, but we feel there may be an enchantment involved" Arthur said.

"I see, then why did Marlow-"

"Merlin"

"Why did your servant leave then? If it is an enchantment then surely it would act the opposite, pull them together" Uther said.

"I don't know why he left" Arthur stated, only to by cut off by Gaius as he entered the room.

"He did it sire for two reasons" the old man said, walking forwards.

"I did not give you leave to enter" said Uthur sitting up looking at him.

"Nevertheless, as he is my ward I feel I must explain his actions" he explained.

"As long as they provide answers" said Uther. Gaius nodded, and sat down as Uther motioned to a seat.

"Sire, Merlin comes from a very simple background, what Morgana told you was the truth, they have grown close as friends over the past few days, both having similar experiences. Even you have to admit that is understandable" Gaius said. Uther nodded, but remained silent.

"Merlin left because he knew things were getting out of control, and he knew what was happening was wrong"

"Now there's an understatement" muttered Uther. Gaius sighed and looked away.

"He also left, hoping that you would never find out, that you would not be put in the position of having to confront your ward about what transpired" Gaius added. Uther blinked and looked up at him.

"You're telling me _you_ knew about this?" he asked.

"Only minuets before you did, I assure you" Gaius said. Uther nodded and sat back in his chair, eyeing the aging Physician.

"Arthur mentioned something about an enchantment?" Uther said.

"It is possible sire" admitted Gaius.

"Why would someone enchant my Ward to fall in love with a servant?" Uther asked. "It makes absolutely no sense" he said.

"Actually father, It makes perfect sense" said Arthur finally speaking up. Uther turned to him, frowning.

"And what would you know of enchantments?" asked Uther.

"Think about it, whoever it is makes them fall in love, you find out, realise its serious and have Merlin executed, Morgana would hate you with a vengeance, she'd never forgive you" Arthur said.

"don't talk nonsense" Uther muttered.

"Actually Sire, that is not an entirely impossible scenario, you would be in the position of allowing that love to continue or losing the love and respect of the Lady Morgana" Gaius said. "It would drive a wedge between the royal family as sure as any sword" Gaius explained. Uther held up his hand, sighing.

"Even if this is an Enchantment, and until I have hard proof, I'm not willing to agree to that, who would do such a thing?" he demanded. Slowly Gaius and Arthur looked at each other.

"As I thought" said Uther looking at their expressions. Slowly he stood and walked around the table.

"Merlin is banished from Camelot, if he returns it is under penalty of death" he announced.

"Father, see reason" said Arthur, watching him, Gaius sitting opposite, his eyes closed.

"That is my final word on the matter, be grateful I do not go and hunt him down myself" Uther hissed as he left the room. Arthur looked over at Gaius, rubbing a hand through his hair, before shaking his head.

The woods were not a pleasant place at night, but then, usually Merlin was with Arthur and some of the knights when he slept in them. Tonight he was alone. He had left Camelot, stopping briefly to say goodbye to Gwen, assuring her he did not blame her for Arthur's finding out. Gwen, as usual hadn't been willing to assure herself of the guilt she felt, but what was done was done. Merlin had hugged her briefly, then set out of the city and hadn't stopped walking, traveling well into the night, until he found this small dark clearing. Now exhausted he had gathered a little wood and made himself a fire, before laying next to it, eating an apple, one of the only bits of food he'd brought with him. He smirked silently looking at the apple, before throwing the core of it off into the woods. With a sigh he turned over, face to the fire, trying to get comfortable on the cold hard earth, jumping a fraction when an owl hooted off in the trees somewhere. Chiding himself, he closed his eyes, exhausted as he was, sleep evaded him. Slowly he reached out with his hand, waving his hand towards the fire, an image of Morgana appearing in the smoke. He smiled as he watched her, laying in her own bed, awake, looking at the window. With a sad smile, he waved his hand again.

"Sleep my lady" he said softly, Morgana's image slowly closing its eyes. The image slowly faded, and Merlin found himself, finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

Morgana awoke with a scream, the flashes of the nightmare vivid and real, a storm, a terrible

storm, Merlin taking shelter in a cave, then three old hags, Merlin at their feet, dead, the hag in the centre holding his heart high above her.

"My lady? My Lady?" asked Gwen rushing in, concerned. Morgana looked at her, tears in her eyes, embracing Gwen even as she rocked her gently.

"Merlin… he is in danger" Morgana said through her tears.

"Merlin will be fine, it was a simple nightmare. Said Gwen. Morgana shook her head, then began to shake as thunder rolled across the sky outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Love by Any Other Name...

Part 4

"oh bugger this" Muttered Merlin as the first of the heavy raindrops began to fall from the darkened sky, the fire hissing and snapping as the rain began to pour harder. Grabbing his belongings as quickly as he could Merlin made a beeline for the trees, even as thunder rumbled overhead. He eventually took shelter under a large oak, soaked through and shivering he pulled his knees tight to his chest, looking out at the falling rain.

Arthur sat up in bed as a particularly large crash of thunder rolled over the castle, his window burst open from the gale force winds outside. With an annoyed snarl he got up and walking to the window slammed it closed, watching the heavy rain hit the glass, a part of him wondering how Merlin was faring in it. Hopefully the lovable idiot had managed to take shelter somewhere. More than likely however he was a drowned rat at the moment. With a sad sigh he shook his head and turned away, moving over to the bed, which was when the door burst open and Morgana ran in, tears streaking her face.

"Morgana?" he asked, as she ran to him.

"Please, he's in trouble, I know he is" she said, even as Gwen ran in a moment behind her. Arthur looked at her, and Gwen just shrugged, shaking her head.

"Who?" he asked gently. "Who is in trouble?"

"Merlin" Morgana said. Arthur smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

"Morgana its just a storm" he assured her.

"no, no.. its not…" she said, sobbing gently. Arthur sighed and shook his head again.

"what makes you think he's in danger?" he asked softly. Morgana blinked and looked up at him.

"I just know" she said. "Please, Please say you'll go and bring him back" she said. Arthur closed his eyes and looked away.

"I can't"

"Why? Its not like he's done anything bad, not really" she said.

"Morgana, If I could I would, I just can't" he stated.

"Why? Because we're in love? Because its wrong?" she demanded. Arthur looked down at her, shaking his head.

"No, its my Father" he said. Morgana narrowed her eyes. "He's decreed if Merlin ever returns he'll execute him" Arthur admitted. Morgana pulled away.

"He can't do that!" she said.

"Morgana he is the king, and he can will, you know that better than anyone" Arthur said. Morgana spun away from him then, her mind awhirl.

"Fine if you won't go, then I will" she suddenly announced, running out.

"Morgana" called Arthur. When the woman did not return her cursed and pulled on his tunic, before running after her.

Merlin was freezing, he knew that much, he could feel himself shivering as droplets of water fell from his hair, dripping down his face. Looking out he could see the large puddles forming on the ground even as the rain continued to pound. What he wouldn't do to see Arthur and the knights come charging into the clearing, all laughing and joking at him for being so stupid as to run away. But Merlin was nothing if not a realist. He's been alone his entire life, and he would spend the rest of it alone. With a cry of frustration he slowly stood, shivering, sniffing as the rain beat down around him. Yes he felt sorry for himself, he had a right didn't he? Forced from one life, self-expelling himself from the other, now look at him. Great warlock. Great joke. Slowly he made his way through the trees, looking down at his soaked holdall, watching as it dripped. He turned his attention back to where he was going, pushing branches aside, slipping on the muddy ground twice, before with another cry of frustration, he slunk to his knees, feeling the rain pelting his back, soaking him to the skin again. Above him another rumble of thunder echoed across the land. Slowly looking up, he peered around in the gloom, eventually spying a small cave entrance off to his left. With a weary sigh he forced himself to his feet, trudged to it, before collapsing into its mouth, sobbing. Slowly looking up as three old crones moved towards him from the shadows of the cave.

"There's magic in this one" said the one on the right.

"Who..?" asked Merlin, before a large wooden cane clapped him around the side of the head. The last thing he heard was the crones cackling with laughter before it all went dark.

The horses thundered across the wet ground, Morgana and Arthur riding side by side.

"Morgana, we don't even know where he is!" protested Arthur above the thundering hoof beats and pouring rain.

"Then go back!" she yelled. "if that's what you want!" she added.

"And leave you here? No thanks" he said. "how long do you plan to carry on looking?" he called.

"As long as it takes" she replied, urging the horse forwards, faster, as above them the sky lit up.

"They did what?" roared Uther, as he glared at Gwen. It was early the next morning, outside rain continued to pour down. But when neither Arthur nor Morgana had joined him for breakfast, he had grown suspicious, ordering his guards to find them, instead they had returned with Gwen. She had quickly explained what had transpired the night before, and Uther was livid. With a snarl he brushed past Gwen who was kneeling on the floor, and walked out.

"Ready the knights" he called out to the nearest guard, as Gaius ran up to him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gaius, concerned. Uther turned to face him.

"It seems Arthur has been drawn into this infatuation between Morgana and Merlin, they left last night in the middle of the storm to go and find him" he said, as he walked briskly down the hall.

"What are you going to do?" called Gaius, after him.

"Bring them back, I'm sure a spell in the dungeons would do them the world of good, but god willing I do not find that boy before they do" he snarled.

Merlin awoke slowly, feeling a pain in his head, he opened his eyes, realising the one on the right was sticky, blood. That explained the pain then. Slowly he peered around the room, realising he'd been stripped of his tunic and boots, before he'd been strung up to a large wicked looking hook in the ceiling. He shivered as a cold wind swept into the cave, before he heard movement behind him.

"Ahh, your awake" the voice was shrill, evil. He turned his head to try to get a better look at his captors, they saved him the trouble by walking around in front of him. They were all old, ugly, the one on the left looked at him with her one good eye, the other eye was missing, just and empty socket.

"What… are you?" he asked his vision blurring.

"Oh names, he wants names" the one on the right said, poking him in the chest with her walking stick, the same shrill voice from when he'd woken up.

"What's in a name boy? Names are power" she said.

"I want his eyes" said the one on the left. "There's power in those eyes" she said.

"Sisters" said the one in the middle, speaking up at last. Of the three she was the most imposing of them. Her face was cruel, hardened, twisted in a permanent grimace. "we have much to do and little time" she intoned.

"What are on about?" asked Merlin, the sisters laughed, the one on the right setting him swinging again as she poked him with her stick. The one in the middle turned and moved to the corner, where she picked up a large, ornately inscribed dagger.

"The old religion requires sacrifices, and it has been so very long since we had one" she said, breaking into a toothless grin.

"honestly, I'd make a terrible sacrifice, I'd bleed everywhere, not nice, I have thin blood" Merlin said.

"Oh, but there is so much power in that blood" said the imposing sister, stepping forwards, merlin shivering again, but he couldn't be sure if it was from the cold or the look the sisters were giving him.

"and when we've given the gods your beating heart, we'll eat the rest of you" she added.

"I warn you, I'm powerful" Merlin threatened them. The sister on the right poked him again.

"Oh we know, that's why, you've got that" she said poking his stomach. Merlin looked down, seeing a glowing rune painted onto the skin in blood. More than likely his blood.

"No spells for you" she said breaking into a laugh.

Morgana and Arthur had dismounted from their hoses, looking around the small clearing, a drenched pile of burnt wood in its centre. Arthur looked up from where he was keeling at it.

"Well, someone was here" he admitted, standing.

"It was Merlin I know it was" she said. Arthur looked at her, wanting to tell her it could have been anyone, but the look in her eyes, no he couldn't break her hopes, not yet. Instead he nodded, and looked around, wiping the rain from his forehead as he did so.

"Assuming he wanted shelter from the storm, he'd probably have gone into the woods" Arthur said, walking forwards, Morgana behind him. Turning a moment later as hoof beats thundered towards them. Morgana looked at Arthur wide eyed as Uther rode into view, and brought his horse to a stop, glaring at them.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're playing at?" he demanded.

"I had to look for him!" yelled Morgana. Uther shook his head, and turned his hard gaze to Arthur.

"and you?" he demanded.

"Father, I couldn't let her ride out alone" he said.

"No, you shouldn't have come out at all!" he roared. "Now get on your horses, get back to the castle, and pray I do not find that boy" he hissed.

"No, you can't!" yelled Morgana.

"Just watch me" Uther roared at her.

"I'll never forgive you! NEVER!" she screamed. Uther looked back at her.

"Then I'll just have to get over that" he snarled, even as Morgana sank to her knees in the mud, crying, Arthur holding her gently. The silence that followed was shattered by an echoing scream, a familiar voice. Morgana looked up sharply, pulling herself to her feet, running. Arthur cursing and running after her. Aware that Uther and the knights were also following. Another scream echoed, and Morgana pulled a branch out of the way, seeing the entrance to the cave just ahead. The cave from her nightmare.

"no.. please no" she said, breaking into a run, Arthur grabbing her arm.

"Morgana!" he snapped.

"They're hurting him!" she said, her eyes pleading. Arthur snarled in anger, then looked back at Uther who shook his head, eyes narrowed. Arthur turned back to Morgana's pleading face, then with a roar ran forwards to the cave.

"You stupid boy" muttered Uther going after him. Morgana went to move but he rounded on her.

"You, will stay here" he warned.

"Uther please-"

"ENOUGH I WILL NOT BE DISOBEYED, YOU WILL STAY HERE!" he roared at her. She shrank back, and nodded, and with a last glance, Uther followed Arthur into the cave.

In the cave the Crone in the middle raised the blade again, stabbing it into Merlin's side, he roared again, even as the blood dripped from the wounds.

"please, stop" Merlin gasped, the crones laughing at him.

"Please, it hurts" mocked the crone with the stick. The others laughing. The crone in the middle drew the knife back, then with a savage plunge stabbed Merlin in the side again. His cry was a whimper now, as the blood collected in the bowl beneath him.

"and now, the heart" she said lifting the dagger high, her eyes going wide as a sword plunged through her back. The dagger fell from her grasp, and she sagged forwards, the other two sisters hissing as an enraged Arthur took in the sight before him, Uther appearing a moment later.

"What in gods name…" Uther said, his eyes going wide, for once forgetting the reason he was here. With a roar of primal fury Arthur turned to the sister with one eye, being thrown back against the wall, only for her to be decapitated a moment later. Uther looked over to see Morgana there, holding a sword, her eyes hard, until she saw Merlin hanging there, moving weakly. Uther took the sight in, his fury rising again.

"Behind…" muttered Merlin looking at Uther. The king turned seeing the walking stick coming around, he whipped the sword up, and the walking stick and the arm, went flying. The crone shrieked, falling to her knees even as Uther plunged the sword deep into her. She let out a scream, then fell back, off the sword. Slowly Uther turned back to see Arthur unhooking Merlin from the hook, laying him gently on the floor. Morgana knelt next to him, eyes full of tears, she clutched his hand tightly, and he opened his eyes briefly.

"You came" he croaked, looking at her, reaching up with a weak hand to stroke her hair.

"of course I did" she said, with a smile, kneeling down and kissing his forehead. "I had to" she whispered.

"thank you" he replied.

Across from them Uther looked on dumbstruck. Arthur standing next to him, looking away from the scene before him.

"I was going to kill him" Uther said. "I was ready to kill him, and he warned me" he added.

"Not all people have to be noble to have honour father" spat Arthur, Uther looked at him, seeing the tears in his sons eyes, wondering how he could have been so wrong.

"Arthur" Morgana said softly. Arthur looked over at her.

"He wants to speak to you, and you" she added, glaring at Uther. Arthur stepped forwards, looking back as Uther quietly followed, both kneeling down.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked softly.

"Are you crying you prat?" asked Merlin with a grin. Arthur smiled and shook his head.

"you call me here to insult me?" asked Arthur with a chuckle.

"Thank you, for trying" Merlin said. Arthur placed a hand on his chest and shook his head.

"couldn't let my possible future brother in law have all the fun" he said. Merlin smiled.

"I like that, see that's a good idea" Merlin said with a small smile of his own, before he looked at Uther.

"Sire, I'm sorry, I didn't want to put any of you through this" he said. Uther shook his head.

"No, it is I who apologise. It seems my children are far wiser than I in some regards" he said. Merlin smiled.

"You're a good king, if a little tense sometimes" Merlin said.

"Well, when we're back in Camelot I'm sure we can have a long talk about your future" Uther said. Merlin nodded.

"I'd be honoured" Merlin said, then with a sigh, closed his eyes, even as Morgana began to cry, Arthur comforting her.

Nimueh snarled as she turned away from the font, suddenly realising something, she waved her hand back over it, her eyes glaring. The spell she had woven, the one to make the princess and pauper fall in love, it wasn't even _in_ Merlin and Morgana and Morgana anymore. Yet they still…

"So, true love conquers all does it" she muttered. "We'll see about that, and you Uther Pendragon, you will pay" she hissed, turning and storming away.

"Owwww" muttered Merlin, slowly opening his eyes. Seeing a concerned Gaius looking down at him.

"Well you're a site for sore eyes" Gaius said with a grin.

"I thought-"

"you were dead? near but not quite" he said. "It seems the hags were more interested in your blood than your death, at least at first" he admitted. "now, take it easy, you've been through quite a lot over the past couple of weeks, the stitches are holding but I don't want you to pull them open" he said. Merlin frowned.

"Weeks?" he asked.

"Three, actually" said Gaius, standing up. Merlin sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

"I have to say, I didn't think I'd see you again" said Merlin.

"You can thank Uther for that" said Gaius. Merlin frowned and looked at him.

"Uther? I hate magic, off with their head, hello Marlow Uther?" asked Merlin.

"Whatever happened out there, it seems he's grown… attached to you" Gaius replied, as the door opened and Morgana walked in with Gwen. Merlin looked over at her, her beautiful face blossoming into a smile as she rushed forwards, kicking the bucket across the room.

"still inept as an assassin I see" muttered Gaius, with a wry grin. Morgana smiled as she knelt down.

"I thought…" she said, tears stinging her eyes. Merlin smiled and stroked her hair again.

"No, no more running away for me" Merlin said. She smiled and kissed him gently, as the door opened and Arthur walked in with Uther. Uther opened his mouth to say something, then turned around.

"I didn't see that" he said walking off, a moment later he walked back in, arms folded. Merlin and Morgana looking at him.

"You do realise this is totally unheard of" he said at length, then he shook his head, sighing. "And they say true love is blind. Just keep it secret until we can find a way to make him a noble, somehow" he added.

"Thank you sire" said Merlin with a smile.

"there's a lot to learn, but I'm sure Arthur can keep you busy" Arthur nodded then blinked, the smile on his face dropping away.

"What? Me? How?" he asked, looking confused. Uther smiled and looked over at Merlin.

"And welcome home Marlow" he said.

"MERLIN" everyone else said. Uther blinked then turned away.

"Just testing…" he muttered as he walked off. The others smiling as Morgana and Merlin embraced.

End

**Authors note: okay I realise this is totally out of cannon with the show, and Uther is not the total git he is in that, but this is poetic license. And I can't believe he is all **_**that**_** nasty lol. Anyways hope you all enjoyed, and maybe in the future I'll do a sequel.**** And I know it wasn't all that long a story, but still, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay, so consider Part 4 the end of the 1st act, i was going to do a stand alone sequal but decided I'd stick it here.**

**Enjoy :D**

Merlin

Love by any other name

Part 5

"Now remember Merlin, you close your mouth when you chew, you always allow the ladies to lead when they dance and you never, ever, insult heads of state" Arthur said as he sat with his once serving boy, wondering why, for the tenth time his father had shouldered this responsibility on him of all people. Merlin however, was doing his best to take it all in.

"Heads of state, Arthur, no matter how well I do, I doubt I'll ever be invited to a ceremony involving heads of state" he said, shuffling slightly in his chair, wincing as he did so. It had been over three weeks since the witches crones had nearly killed him, and he was still suffering from the wounds they had inflicted. Sometimes when he became to agitated or excited he would grow short of breath, and Arthur would have to take time to calm him down. Add to the fact that he still needed the makeshift crutch Gaius had given him to get around. He sighed and shook his head.

"Merlin, you're courting the lady Morgana, and if _she_ goes to all the state ceremony's you can bet a horses head _you'll_ have to as well" Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

"So, if I'm spoken to it will be yes my lord, no my lord, thank you my lord" he said. Arthur looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, that's a start, but if I was to say, lets see…. Okay no. You are the noble and me, I'm a visiting diplomat" Arthur said. Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"Okay" he said, drawing the word out.

"Right. The banquet, meeting, whatever is coming to an end, the guests are mingling and I walk up to you and say-" he thought for a moment, then nodded. "I hear rumours that Mercia is preparing to sign a treaty with Alinor, and then attack Camelot, how do you think your army would fair? What would you say?" he asked. Merlin frowned then nodded.

"Ask Arthur" he replied. Arthur blinked then slapped himself in the face, drawing the hand down slowly. Merlin grinning at him.

"You're joking aren't you?" asked Arthur. Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Yep" he agreed. "What I would say, is this :- since the treaty between us and Brayard, he has done quite well for himself, true he lost a little land, but the trade between us more than makes up for that. Add to the fact that if any of Balinor's other allies see him reign in on his treaty with us and declare war with no obvious reason, then he risks alienating them as well, it would cost him more than he would ultimately gain" Merlin said. Arthur looked at him, mouth opened.

"Merlin, that was almost-"

"Brilliant" said Uther from the doorway. Merlin turned, too quickly, wincing again.

"Sire, forgive me I did not hear you enter" Merlin said. Uther walked in but shook his head.

"I see you're serious about this then" he said.

"Yes sire, and" he glanced at Arthur. "I have a good teacher" he added. Uther looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"And humble too" he said. "Well, we will soon get to see how you do soon enough" Uther said.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'm ready" Merlin said, hesitantly. Uther smiled, but shook his head.

"Well, unfortunately, word is slowly getting around the kingdom, and Lord Godfry is arriving next week for a visit, and he is most eager to meet the Lady Morgana's suitor" Uther explained. Merlin looked at him, then at Arthur, then at Uther.

"Then I would be honoured to attend" Merlin said. Uther nodded, then with a glance at Arthur and a bow from Merlin, left the chambers. Merlin slowly turned around to face Arthur.

"A week?" he muttered. Arthur was also frowning.

"We'd best get on then" he said, then he sighed.

"What?" Merlin asked. Arthur stood up and looked at Merlin.

"Well, you can't go dressed like that" he said. Merlin looked down at his servant's clothing.

"I could be a poor noble" Merlin suggested. Arthur chuckled at Merlin's attempt at lightening the moment.

"Not to Worry, we can get Gwen to make you something up" Arthur said. Merlin nodded, then slowly stood, grabbing his crutch from beside the table.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just going to get something for the pain from Gaius" he said. Arthur nodded, and watched as Merlin attempted a bow as best he could, before he turned and moved away, the soft clunk of the crutch on the floorboards. Arthur sat back down, picking up the quill from the ink blotter when Merlin spoke up.

"Arthur"

Arthur looked up, seeing Merlin looking at him.

"Thank you" he said with a slight smile. Arthur shook his head.

"Go on, before you collapse in my chambers" he said with a smile of his own. Merlin turned and hobbled out.

* * *

><p>Gaius looked up as Merlin hobbled into the room, wincing.<p>

"Well, by the look on your face I would say-"

"I pulled the stitches" Merlin said. "sorry" he added.

"Come on, sit down and take your tunic off" the old physician said. Merlin sat on the edge of the cot, resting the crutch up against the nearby table, then struggled to remove the tunic. Gaius sat next to him, ointments in hand and carefully began to probe the wounds.

"slight tear is all, noting too serious" Gaius said as he applied the ointment, Merlin wincing as he did so.

"So how are the lessons going?" asked Gaius as he worked. Merlin shrugged.

"Uther said I was doing well" Merlin replied. Gaius nodded.

"Well, that's something at least" he replied as he moved to Merlin's other side.

"Yes, in fact he wants me to go to some hello how are you meeting with Lord Godfry next week, as Lady Morgana's suitor" Merlin said. Gaius stopped working briefly.

"Are you ready for that?" he asked. Merlin shrugged.

"That's what I said, but apparently news is spreading of the noble who has captured Morgana's heart" he replied. "They _want_ to meet me" Merlin said. Gaius just grunted and stood up.

"Done?" Merlin asked. Gaius nodded.

"For the moment, I've had to re-tighten one of the stitches, but no permanent harm was done , I'll just get you something for the pain" he said, moving away as Merlin pulled his tunic back on.

"Arthur is getting Gwen to make me some suitable clothing" Merlin said sadly.

"not surprising, Gwen is an excellent seamstress, but you sound troubled" Gaius said, turning around with a poultice.

"No, just… sad in a way" Merlin said. Gaius frowned as he walked over to him.

"Whatever for?" he asked, Merlin taking the poultice from him. Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"It just feels like, this is what I've been all my life" he said gesturing to his clothing. "It feels like, as soon as I put those cloths on I'll be saying goodbye to this Merlin" he admitted. Gaius nodded in understanding.

"Change is never difficult Merlin, but with help, its always possible" he said. Merlin looked up at him. "And I'm always here if you need anything" he added. Merlin smiled at him, then picked up his crutch, slowly standing.

"Thanks Gaius" he said with a smile. Gaius returned it, watching as Merlin hobbled out, before he turned back to his work.

* * *

><p>"He didn't!" said Gwen mortified, hand over her mouth. Morgana was laughing, and nodding.<p>

"Hormonal Dragon, at first I was livid, then I thought about it and I found myself loving it, I mean Arthur's thrown a few insults at me, but nothing that original" she said with a laugh. Gwen was doubled over.

"And this…. This is the man you're in love with?" she asked through her gasps for air. Morgana nodded.

"Strange isn't it. I mean when he first arrived I think I saw him once, and that was it, then we had that talk and all of a sudden, I don't know. I didn't feel that different anymore" she said. Gwen wiping her eyes nodded.

"You mean your backgrounds?" she asked. Morgana nodded, and sat down on the chair.

"It gave us something.. to connect, something that both of us could understand and talk about" she said, "I think when he admitted to me how he felt, how, out of place, that's when I first realised he wasn't a servant" Morgana said.

"Even though he called you a hormonal Dragon?" Gwen asked. Morgana smiled.

"Even though" she agreed, turning as her door opened after knock and Uther walked in. Gwen composed herself and bowed, busying herself with tasks around the room, even as Morgana stood to greet him.

"My lord" she said with a bow. Uther smiled and nodded in return.

"I heard you two laughing and thought I might see what the big joke was" he said.

"Just woman talk" Morgana said with a smile. Uther nodded and looked around.

"Is there something you wanted?" Morgana asked, Uther turned to face her again, nodding sharply.

"Yes, as you are aware, Lord Godfry is visiting next week, and he has expressed and interest in meeting the man who tamed the Hormonal Dragon" he said, bursting into laughter. Behind him Gwen clapped a hand over her mouth. Morgana remained composed for all of three seconds then broke into a smile.

"Indeed, well, I'm sure we can work something out" Morgana said. Uther nodded.

"Have you…seen Merlin recently?" Uther asked, still not entirely comfortable with the situation, but trying to make the best of it for his Ward and son. Morgana shook her head.

"No, he's been too determined to do his best with Arthur" she admitted. Uther nodded. Then perked up. He was going to have to get his head around the situation sooner or later, so he knew the next step had to be taken.

"In that case, why don't you both join me and Arthur tonight for dinner?" Uther asked. Morgana broke into a beaming smile.

"I'm sure he would be delighted" she said. Uther smiled and then kissed her knuckles, before he left the room.

"Merlin the tyrant slayer, that's a nice title" said Gwen, then her eyes went wide and she glanced at Morgana.

"Oh my lady, I didn't think" she said.

"Don't worry Gwen, I won't tell anyone" Morgana said.

* * *

><p>"Dinner? Tonight?" Merlin was panicked. Morgana smiling at him as he sat in her chamber later that afternoon.<p>

"But, what do I do? What do I wear?" he asked. Morgana took his hand gently.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" she insisted.

"But he's the king!, I've never eaten with the king before!" Merlin protested.

"Merlin, it will be fine, as for clothing, we can sort you out something" she said.

"if its anything like that suit I've seen in Arthur's Wardrobe then no thank you" he said. "I'd rather turn up naked" he added. Morgana, slowly smiled.

"Now that would be a topic of conversation" she admitted. "Not that it will happen" she added, smiling at Merlin's reapproving look. Slowly she stroked his cheek, then kissed his forehead.

"Merlin, It will be fine" she said again, moving away from him. Merlin watching her, wondering for the hundredth time that day what he had let himself in for. Meeting Godfry was one thing, dining with Uther, that was vastly different. He closed his eyes and sat back as Morgana moved quietly around the room, soon finding himself falling into a soft doze.

"Here, these should suffice" Morgana said suddenly, jolting Merlin awake. He looked over to her as she held up a suit fit for a prince.

"Will they even fit?" he asked. Morgana's eyes flashed playfully.

"One way to find out" she said.

It took Merlin closer to half an hour to change into the clothes, Morgana was sitting at her small table, writing something, and Merlin was behind the dressing screen. Slowly he moved out, using the wall as a support.

"well?" he asked. She turned to him, her breath catching for a moment. The sleeves of the shirt were a little too long, but the trousers fit perfectly along with the shoes. The shirt was a beep blue, while the trousers were black. The only real problem was, of course his hair, with, as usual was tossed all over the place, but that only added to the overall charm.

"I think, I might have to make you wear that all the time" Morgana admitted. Merlin rolled his eyes, flapping the sleeves of the shirt around just over the palms of his hands.

"I feel like a sparrow" he said.

"don't worry, we can soon fix them up" Morgana said, even as Gwen entered from the servant's entrance. She stopped short, seeing Merlin dressed like he was.

"My Lady?" she asked, turning her focus to Morgana.

"I'm sorry to call you back Gwen, but it would be the greatest favour if you could sort the sleeves out on Merlin's new shirt" Morgana said. Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Of course my lady, Merlin?" Gwen said. He looked at her blankly.

"Gwen?" he asked.

"I need the shirt" she said. Merlin blinked then nodded, before moving behind the dressing screen, slowly unbuttoning it., self conscious as he was, he had to lean past the screen to hand it to Gwen, who promptly took it and moved away, even as Merlin put his old clothing on. He stepped out about twenty minuets later, clutch in hand. Gwen was still on the first sleeve.

"It'll be ready" Morgana assured him. Gwen, not looking up, nodded, as she pulled the needle through the sleeve.

"Well, I guess that's clothes taken care of, I should really go and wash as well" Merlin said. Morgana smiled and they kissed briefly, before with a farewell to Gwen, Merlin hobbled out of the room. As the door closed, Gwen smiled up at Morgana.

"I never thought I would see the day" she said. Morgana looked at her blinking.

"What day?"

"The day when you and Arthur of all people would be dressing Merlin" she chuckled. Morgana smiled, then frowned.

"Arthur is dressing Merlin?" she asked.

"Yes. No, not literally, I mean that would be, _you know_ wrong" Gwen stammered, as she usually did when her mouth engaged before her brain. Morgana smiled and chuckled.

"I know Gwen, I was teasing" she assured her.

* * *

><p>Merlin felt ridiculous. Here he was, standing outside the audience chamber that also served as the place where the royal family took their meals, all decked up in an outfit fit for a prince, and a crutch under his arm, Lady Morgana's arm entwined in his other arm. The Guards opened the doors, Merlin not missing the look one of the guards gave him, before they entered the room, the doors closing behind them. Uther and Arthur were already there, Morgana nodding her head in greeting, Merlin giving a bow.<p>

"My lord" they both said, then looked at Arthur. "sire" Merlin said, Morgana merle nodded her head to him. Uther stood and gestured for them to come forwards, Merlin pulling Morgana's seat out for her so she could sit, Uther and Arthur looking at each other sharing a brief smile, before Merlin moved to his own seat, which was opposite her, next to Arthur. Arthur, smiled slightly, and held Merlin's crutch while he settled himself down. Uther sat down, as did Arthur, none of them speaking until the food was brought in. Merlin waited until the others had started eating before he himself began.

"So Arthur, what news on the bandits in the outskirts of the kingdom?" asked Uther suddenly as they ate.

"Apparently they are rumours father, of course, news has reached us that apparently some of the villages have been attacked, but again those are just rumours" Arthur said. Uther nodded as he sipped his wine.

"Bandits?" asked Morgana. Uther nodded.

"We've been getting incoherent reports that a small group of rouges have been making hit and run attacks at some of our furthest reaching villages" Uther said.

"But-" added Arthur, "we have not had anyone come in from the villages that claimed to be attacked stating that was the case" he finished.

"what villages?" asked Merlin, eyes suddenly going wide. "Sorry, please forgive me" he said.

"No, you are part of this meal, the villages in question are Sutton, Tal'Damia and Clifton" Uther said mildly. "Why do you ask?" Merlin looked to Morgana who gave a slight nod of encouragement.

"Just wondered if they villages were along any particular stretch of Camelot's borders" Merlin said.

"why would that be important?" asked Uther, with a frown.

"Well considering the distance between the villages, say six miles from Tal'Damia to Clifton, then another four to Sutton from there, I would say, add to the fact that between Tal'Damia and Clifton is the village of Twyine, which hasn't reported any attacks, then it might well be the rumour mill is at work" Merlin said. Arthur nodded, smiling slightly.

"You might have a point" he said. Uther however looked away briefly.

"But then of course, it could all be real" he said. "What would you do in that case?" he said looking at Merlin. Merlin swallowed briefly, unaccustomed to being under Uther's scrutiny.

"Well, there's nothing to stop us sending out a small band of knights, just to check" Merlin said.

"What would that prove?" asked Morgana, Merlin looked at her and smiled, then back to Uther.

"Well?" asked Uther.

"If there is something out there, then we would know for sure, and if not, if the rumours are not true, then we'll still be seen to be doing our best to look after the people, even those not within the city" Merlin said. Uther sat back and slowly nodded.

"just over a week and already thinking of the grander scheme of things" he said with a smile. Merlin frowned, then looked at Arthur.

"Of course Arthur could have told -There are no bandits are there?" he asked.

"Not one" Arthur said shaking his head. "Sorry Merlin, we decided to see if you could think on your toes like you did this morning" he admitted.

"That was a low trick" said Morgana looking at Uther and Arthur.

"My lady, its okay, I need to learn this" Merlin said looking at her. Morgana looked over at him, but she was not happy. Merlin had seen many people wilt under that look, and he could feel himself wilting.

"This was why you invited us to dinner, to see how he's 'getting along?'" she said, turning her attention back to Uther.

"Among other things, but the boy- sorry, Merlin is correct" Uther said, "even he has admitted he needs to learn things"

"Well next time at least give me some clue" she said.

"And you could tell him what we had planned" said Arthur.

"Please" said Merlin softly, everyone turning to look at him. "Let's not argue it's done, no one is hurt, and it was done in my best interests" he said. Morgana huffed and then looked away, before nodding.

"Well done" whispered Arthur, so only Merlin could hear. Merlin frowned, well done for what?

* * *

><p>Far away on the Isle of the blessed, Nimueh watched the dinner taking place.<p>

"The arrogance.. the boy who would be more than he ever could be" she said, she stroked the font and smiled. "Well see just how far you get Merlin. And we will see just what Uther thinks of you by the time I'm finished" she added, before looking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin

Love by any other name

Part 6

The morning after the dinner, there was a slight tension in the air. Everyone could feel it, between Uther and Arthur, Arthur and Merlin, Morgana and Uther but especially Merlin and Morgana, and he had been ejected from her chambers just an hour earlier after a somewhat heated argument. So when Gwen opened the chamber doors to see Merlin standing there, she had to fight the impulse to tell him not right now.

"Gwen? Who is it?" asked Morgana from behind the dresser.

"It's me Morgana" Merlin called out, allowing Gwen to get away without lying.

"Oh, I see" her tone had lowered about ten degrees. "What do you want?" she asked.

"May I at least come in? rather than shout across the room" he called. Morgana remained silent for a moment, "Morgana?" he called again.

"I think that's not a very good idea, considering our discussion this morning" she replied curtly.

"That's why I'm here, I wanted to apologise" he said. Morgana remained silent, Merlin rolled his eyes. "Morgana you're not making this easy you know" he called, this at least elected a laugh from her.

"Oh so sorry you're feeling awkward" she replied. Merlin sighed, and then pressed some flowers into Gwen's hand.

"Fine, when you fell like talking I'll be with Arthur" he said, then turned, hobbling down the corridor.

"Don't hold your breath" Morgana muttered as Gwen closed the door.

* * *

><p>Nimueh watched the exchange, smiling as her magic began to take effect. The spell was an old one, meant to cause chaos by seeding hatred and distrust among those it was cast on. The previous night, not long after dinner she had cast it on the sleeping forms of Uther, Arthur Merlin and Morgana, but she hadn't expected to get results so soon. But she had to admit that it probably helped that Morgana was still angry from the dinner the night before. Spells of distrust worked so much better when at least one of the people involved was already emotional. So she watched, with a faint smile on her face. The Pendragons would eventually tear themselves apart, and with the exception of a small enchantment, she hadn't needed to do a thing. Yes, she was going to enjoy watching this.<p>

* * *

><p>"is he gone?" asked Morgana as she stepped out from behind the dresser. Gwen looked at her as she placed the flowers in a vase. Not especially expensive things, but Gwen knew how much they would have cost at the market, and even though they were not the grandest things, they would have been expensive. Just because he was learning to be a noble, that didn't mean he had a lot of money.<p>

"Yes my lady" she said as Morgana eyed the flowers.

"What are they?" she asked., a tinge of disgust in her voice.

"A gift from Merlin" Gwen said. Morgana wrinkled her nose.

"Then I truly have been an idiot" she said. Gwen gasped, taken aback at the comment.

"My lady, he is trying" Gwen said, then shut up at Morgana's glare.

"If you like them that much then you have them" Morgana said, moving to the dresser and sitting down. Gwen moved to her slowly, wanting to say something, anything, but not knowing what.

"What was I thinking Gwen? Believing that a person like him could ever be more than what they were?" Morgana asked. Gwen shook her head.

"My lady, you love him, more then anything, why this sudden animosity?" she asked.

"I think I woke up this morning, and I realised just what it was I was doing, Uther was correct, and I'll not often say that about him, but Merlin, he's not even a noble, just some servant boy" she said. Gwen shook her head.

"No, he has tried so hard for you, making sure he can be the best he can for you, this isn't easy for him, learning to be something he wasn't born to, but he tries, my god how he tries" she replied. Morgana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why does it sound like my maid knows him better than I do?" she asked. Gwen shook her head.

"No, its nothing like that, Merlin and I are friends, and he is so… dedicated to you that you're all he talks about, even with the-" she cut herself off suddenly. Morgana looked up at her.

"Even with the what?" she asked. Gwen shook her head, Morgana sighed, turning in the chair to face her.

"Even with the what?" she said again.

"The insults he gets, from other nobles, even some of the knights and guards" she said.

"With his injuries, and everything he's doing they're calling him the want to be crippled noble" she said.

"What?" demanded Morgana, eyes narrowed. "Why did he never say this to me" she demanded.

"Because he doesn't want you to be upset, he tries to put it out of his mind, but sometimes, sometimes when people mutter it to him, you can see how upset he gets" Gwen said. "But he remains silent because he loves you" she finished. Morgana looked away, her eyes slightly wet.

"Thank you Gwen, that will be all" she said shortly. Gwen looked like she wanted to say more, but then bowed, and busied herself elsewhere in the room.

* * *

><p>"Merlin you're late" said Arthur looking up as he entered the room, the crutch thumping softly on the ground.<p>

"Sorry Arthur, I had to do something first" he apologised. Arthur shook his head, and sighed.

"When you're a noble you do realise that excuse won't cut it" said Arthur.

"I said sorry" Merlin protested as he sat himself down painfully in the seat. "What is it with everyone beating up on me this morning?" he asked.

"Merlin I am not beating up on you, if I was then you can bet you'd be back with Gaius by now" Arthur replied, sitting down. He looked up at Merlin, seeing the frown on his face and sighed sitting back.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked. Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"Its nothing" he replied. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"_you_ say its nothing, your face however says otherwise" Arthur said. "so come on, what is it?" he asked.

"Morgana and I had an… argument this morning" Merlin admitted. Arthur nodded.

"And?" he prompted.

"And, she was… really annoyed, about dinner, and why I took yours and Uther's side over hers" he said. Arthur let out a sudden bark of a laugh.

"That's all?" he asked.

"I went to apologise, but you can imagine she wasn't in the mood for it" Merlin said.

"I see" replied Arthur quietly. Then he frowned and shook his head.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Just a headache" Arthur said, then he looked back at Merlin. "Well, I have to admit I did see this coming" Arthur stated.

"See what?" asked Merlin. Arthur shrugged,

"Well, you're not exactly well versed in the art of nobility, and then there's the fact that that for the moment your…" he gestured to the crutch. Merlin looked at it then slowly turned back to Arthur.

"Because I can't walk without it at the moment? Because I can't run around like I used to?" Merlin demanded.

"I didn't mean that" Arthur said. Merlin shook his head, then grabbed the crutch, standing.

"Merlin where are you going?" asked Arthur.

"Somewhere where I be out of the way" he snapped. "The guards Arthur, I expected something from them, even the other nobles, but you?" he shook his head, moving away as quickly as he could.

"Merlin!" yelled Arthur. But Merlin didn't answer, instead he just walked away as quickly as he could, the crutch thudding softly on the floor boards. Arthur watched him go then sat back.

"What the hell made me say that" he wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>"What indeed Arthur Pendragon, what indeed" Muttered Nimueh as she watched, a gleeful smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Gaius looked up as Merlin entered the room, hobbling past him.<p>

"Merlin?" he asked, watching as the boy hobbled towards his room.

"I'm fine Gaius, I just want to be left alone" he said, as he closed the door. Gaius raised his eyebrows then shook his head, before slowly moving to the door and opening it. Merlin looked up as he entered.

"Does anyone listen to me?" Merlin protested. Gaius shook his head and moved over to him.

"Not if they care about you, no" the old man said, sitting next to him. "Now what's this all about? You should be with Arthur" he said.

"That is the last place I should be right now" Merlin replied. Gaius shook his head slowly.

"Merlin, he's only doing what's best for you" Gaius said. Merlin looked at him, then away.

"So calling me a cripple is good for me" he muttered. Gaius frowned, then shook his head.

"He said that?" his tone was shocked.

"As good as" Merlin admitted. Gaius sat there blinking for several moments. "Am I really that useless?" Merlin asked suddenly. Gaius looked at him.

"Merlin, never, ever think that, and just because a person is crippled, don't think that means they are useless for a second, they can be productive members of society" he said. "Besides, your injuries will heal in time I assure you" the old man said. Merlin looked at him.

"I just feel like I'm starting to let everyone down, Arthur, Morgana, You, even Uther, but he hasn't said anything to me yet"

"Merlin, no matter what you believe, you haven't let anyone down" Gaius said softly. Merlin sighed and leant into Gaius shoulder as the old man put a comforting arm around him.

* * *

><p>"Where's Merlin?" asked Morgana as she entered Arthur's room. Seeing the prince writing at his desk but not Merlin. Arthur looked up at her.<p>

"He's not here" he said.

"I can see that Arthur, I'm not stupid" she said. Arthur stood and shrugged.

"He came in earlier, but left" he said. Morgana tilted her head at him.

"Why?" she asked. Arthur shrugged.

"I made a comment, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out" he said. Morgana shook her head.

"What did you say to him?" she demanded.

"Oh I can't remember" he tried, the look on her face showed how much she believed that.

"Try again" she said, her voice low.

"Morgana, it was just a…." He sighed. "I guess I basically called him a cripple, and that sooner or later you'd notice" he said. Morgana's jaw dropped open.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded. Arthur shook his head.

"I wasn't, like I said it just slipped out, I knew it was wrong even as I spoke" he said. Morgana spun away from him, walking to the door.

"If its any consolation _Arthur_ apparently that's all anyone sees about him" she sneered, then stormed out. Arthur took a deep breath, then threw the quill he was holding onto the table.

* * *

><p>Gaius looked up for the second time as Morgana opened the door, walking in, looking around.<p>

"My lady, can I help you?" he asked softly. Morgana smiled and stepped forwards.

"Sorry Gaius, I was wondering if Merlin was here" she said. Gaius nodded.

"He's asleep, apparently he's had quite a day morning" he explained. Morgana nodded.

"He told you? About our argument?" she asked softly. Gaius shook his head.

"You argued?" he asked. Morgana slowly nodded.

"Please, tell him I was here" she said softly. Gaius smiled and then stood.

"I can be a very careful listener if you want to talk" he offered. Morgana looked at him then smiled.

"I would never presume" she began. Gaius gestured to the empty stool that Merlin usually used when he sat for supper.

"I'll boil some water" he said. She smiled at him and sat, her mind wondering as Gaius prepared some tea for them. Slowly he sat down opposite her, handing her a mug.

"thank you Gaius" she said.

"Now, what did you argue about?" he asked. Morgana began to talk, and Gaius listened. Eventually the topic moved to other things, her feelings for Merlin a not insubstantial part of. And eventually when she finished, the tea had gone cold.

"Oh my dear child" Said Gaius softly when she had finished. "I envy you in a way" he said. Morgana frowned.

"Envy me?" she asked.

"The love you have for him, of course you will have disagreements, that is the nature of love child, you must learn to take the bad with the good" he said. "one argument does not mean the end of the relationship" he added. "You work through it, and emerge from it better, stronger than you were before. Merlin has never been brought up for the life he is learning, that is true, but likewise, you we're never expecting to fall in love with him. Its called adjusting, it will take time, but I have faith you'll both get there in the end." he said. Morgana smiled and reached out, taking Gaius's hand, gripping it tightly.

"I know we will" she said. Gaius returned the smile as she stood. "thank you Gaius, for everything" she said, he bowed as he stood.

"It was no bother my lady, but please, if you need to talk, then always remember I am here" he said. Morgana smiled to him again, then with a last glance at Merlin's door, left the pharmacy.

* * *

><p>It was late when Merlin awoke, looking out of the window at the stars outside. Slowly he yawned and then carefully sat up. He reached for his crutch, then the memories of the morning came rushing back to him.<p>

"Myself, I can do this myself" he said. He had attempted to use magic to heal his injuries, but despite some mild pain relief it hadn't worked. Gaius had put forwards the idea that because the wounds had been inflicted as part of a magical ritual, that might have had something to do with it. Then he had pointed out that if he suddenly became well overnight, Uther would go from supportive to suspicious within a few moments. Merlin couldn't argue with that logic. So now, in the dead of night, he held onto the wall for support, step hopping to the window, looking out across the sleeping city. The breeze cooled him slightly, and he closed his eyes briefly, letting it wash over him, for just a moment, then he pulled back inside, hopping to his dresser, sitting on the rickety wooden chair he owned. Of course being a servant he didn't have a mirror to look at, but that didn't matter. He sat there for several minutes, feeling the dull ache returning to his leg, absently he put his hand on his leg, then looked around his room, seeing the clothes Morgana had given him for the dinner the previous night. Slowly he stood again, using the wall for support as he moved over, picking up his servant's clothes, before slowly dressing. Morgana would, of course, kill him for waking her at this hour, but he couldn't stand the way things were between them at the moment. Arthur, however was another matter, and that had hurt him more deeply then he cared to admit. But then, he supposed it was a good thing he didn't love Arthur. So, dressed in his servant's clothes, he hopped out of the room, minus his crutch, determined to do this, if not for himself, then for Morgana. The room outside was dark, Gaius snoring softly on his own bed. Merlin remembered once asking him why he slept out here, to which Gaius had replied that, being the court Physician, he never knew when he might be called, and it was easier if someone could just open the door and call him, rather than tiptoe across the room. Merlin put this out of his mind, as he hop-stepped across the room, to the other door, before he opened it, and moved into the hall, aware that the ache in his leg was now a pounding thump. He paused briefly at the end of the hall, leaning on the wall.

"I can do this" he muttered softly. Then with a deep breath looked down the spiral staircase, before he gripped the wall has best he could and made his way down. It was difficult enough with the crutch, let alone with only the wall for support, but he made it, looking down the long hallway at the bottom. He rested for a moment, then, nodding to himself, began to make his way up the hall.

Morgana stirred in her sleep, Merlin sitting on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair gently. He had come to speak to her, but it seemed for once she was in a peaceful sleep, so instead he just sat there watching her, a small smile on his face.

"I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me" he said gently, so as not to wake her. But she did turn and opened one eye sleepily. Then the other one.

"Merlin?" she asked, blinking away her sleep.

"Sorry, I had to see you, I didn't mean to wake you" he said, she shook her head and sat up.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but, why are you here? At this ungodly hour?" she asked. Merlin shrugged.

"I missed you" he said simply. Slowly she smiled, sitting back in her bed.

"And you couldn't have waited until sunrise to tell me this?" she teased. Merlin smiled in return.

"It kind of felt important when I woke up, now, it just seems a really stupid thing to have done" he admitted.

"No" she said shaking her head. "I don't think so at all" Merlin smiled again then reached over, kissing her gently.

"You should sleep, wouldn't do to have the kings Ward wondering why you're half asleep at breakfast" he said.

"No, not at all" she agreed, then took his hand. "but thank you" she said. Merlin shook his head and then stood, gripping the bed for support.

"I'll see you in the morning" he told her. Morgana nodded, but was frowning.

"Merlin, where's your crutch?" she asked. Merlin shrugged.

"I forgot it" he replied, as he hopped quickly to the wall by the door.

"You left it behind didn't you" she guessed. Merlin nodded at her.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"because I don't want people seeing that when they look at me. I want them to see me" he said.

"Is this about what Arthur said?" she asked. Merlin shook his head.

"no, its just something I had to do" he said, looking at her. Morgana shook her head.

"You are a prat" she said, then she smiled. "But a lovable one"

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not" he said, grinning as Morgana chuckled.

"Go, sleep" he told her.

"you'll be alright?" she asked.

"I got here, beside its easier going upstairs then down" he said.

"It is?"

"You can't fall all the way upstairs" he said with a cheeky grin, hen he was gone, hobbling out of the room, Morgana smiling as he went. Slowly she laid back down, soon drifting off into a contented sleep.

* * *

><p>Halfway down the hall Merlin stopped, leaning on the wall, gripping his leg which was exploding in agony. Biting his bottom lip he turned and began to hop step again along the corridor. He made it as far as the audience chamber, which was when his leg gave out, and he ended up sprawled on the floor. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself to his knees, wincing at the pain. Then realised someone was standing in front of him. Slowly he looked up to see Gaius there, shaking his head.<p>

"You never cease to amaze me" Gaius said flatly as he knelt down to help him stand.

"Actually, I'm kind of amazed at myself" Merlin said.

"At what?" asked Gaius. "the fact you made it to Morgana's chambers and halfway back before you collapsed?" he asked.

"No, that I had such a stupid idea" he replied.

* * *

><p>"So our little friend wants to be the hero of his lady. Maybe I should help him" Nimueh whispered as she watched, her tone implying anything but help. Then waving her hand over the font, her eyes began to glow.<p>

"_Slasta vinto, chanam, sorbed nor, tastla mon shor nava"_ she intoned. Then she smiled.

"Lets see how you all deal with this little catastrophe" she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Here, this should help the pain" said Gaius handing him an orange coloured drink. Merlin took it and knocked it back, then gagged.<p>

"What was that?" he asked, his face screwing up.

"Trust me, its better you not know" said Gaius, then he shook his head. "What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to prove that I could do it, move without the crutch" he said.

"Merlin I gave you that for a reason, as it is your lucky you didn't cause yourself further harm" Gaius admonished, then he sighed and shook his head. "I will never understand young people in love" he muttered.

"Gaius, have there ever been someone for you?" Merlin asked. Gaius paused then nodded.

"A long time ago, a woman, a healer like me" he said.

"What happened?" asked Merlin.

"The purge"

"Oh, I didn't mean-" Merlin said, shocked. Gaius looked at him and shook his head.

"Oh she escaped, and I think she's still alive" he added. Merlin nodded, then frowned as the alarm bells began to chime. Gaius moved to the window even as a dark shape flew over it.

"Gaius what is it?" asked Merlin.

"I'm not sure, there's something out there though" he said, when suddenly a reptilian face appeared, screeching at the window. Gaius stepped back as the glass shattered inwards. It gave two more screeches, then withdrew, flying high.

"Wyverns?" exclaimed Gaius, even as he turned, Merlin was moving quickly down from his room, crutch under his arm.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Morgana, I have to make sure she's safe!" Merlin cried out.

* * *

><p>"Get the archers up on the battlements!" roared Arthur from the courtyard, Uther beside him, as they attacked the beasts that had landed. Wyverns we're tough creatures, distant cousins to Dragons, but on a much smaller scale.<p>

"What the hell are they doing here?" demanded Uther. "Wyvern's never come this far inland" he added as one of the beasts finally fell.

* * *

><p>"Morgana!" Yelled Merlin, seeing a guard sent hurtling from her room to land heavily on the floor outside. Merlin hobbled over, grabbing the sword from his limp hand, even as Morgana screamed from in the room. He hobbled in to see her large window smashed in, a Wyvern advancing on her.<p>

"Get away from her!" Merlin roared. The beast turned to him, screeching, raking out with its claws which he battered away as best he could. Morgana meanwhile had managed to grab her own sword, and was now at his side.

"You're just full of surprises" she said as they beat the beast back. Beside her Merlin grunted as he lashed out, slicing one of the beasts legs.

"You don't know the half of it" he replied as the beast screeched at them. It backed away, from them, screeching again as it did so, Merlin and Morgana continued to advance on it, even as behind them Arthur and Uther ran in.

"Morgana!" yelled Uther, his concern taking over.

"A bit busy here!" she called back, suddenly the beast roared and fell back through the window, Merlin's sword embedded in it. He watched for a few moments, then his leg gave out again, and he tumbled to the floor. Morgana grabbing him quickly.

"Wow, who taught you to fight like that?" asked Arthur. Merlin looked up at him.

"You did, I might have been the target, doesn't mean I don't pick stuff up" he said. Arthur shook his head, even as outside the Wyvern's flew off into the night.

"Not bad for a cripple huh?" Merlin asked as Morgana helped him to stand.

"Merlin, I didn't mean that, you I know I – LOOK OUT!" Yelled Arthur, Uther had his sword drawn and was rushing forwards, but it was too late as both Merlin and Morgana were grabbed from behind by a pair of claws, and roughly pulled out of the room. Uther and Arthur ran forwards, watching as the two Wyvern's flew off into the night, Morgana and Merlin with them. Uther roared and turned to Arthur

"find them!" he ordered. Arthur nodded and ran from the room, while Uther turned back to the window, but already the two Wyverns were out of sight.

To Be continued….

_**Author's note: okay I know this chapter was a bit sentimental, and was the most difficult one for me to write, (I admit I cried while I wrote it) focusing more on Merlin's current disability, but I lost a friend earlier in the year who was disabled, and a huge Merlin fan. She was the most kind hearted soul you could know, and this chapter is my dedication to her:- Stacey, hope you like it.**_

_**-**__** Xand.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin

Love By Any Other name

Part 7

He awoke to the sound of water, the smell of salt in the air. The chill breeze as it whipped around him, through his hair. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking around, seeing crumbling stone walls, a fine mist beyond then and then the sea stretching off into the distance. He turned, realising his hands were tied behind his back, his legs tired in front of him, and he could feel Morgana tied to his back by the same ropes. He struggled silently for several minutes.

"I see your awake at last" said a woman's voice from his left. He turned looking up, squinting at the sun high above.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"A long way from Camelot" she said as she moved into the shade, he followed her movements, he was taken aback momentarily by her beauty, but quickly put it out of his mind. "A place called the isle of the blessed" she said.

"I've heard of it" he said, neutrally. She laughed, not a pleasant sound in the least.

"I'm not surprised, there are not many people with… your gifts who haven't" she said.

"Why are we here?" he demanded. She moved closer again, into the sun, kneeling down by him.

"Lets say I have, an old score to settle with Uther" she said, even as behind him Morgana began to waken.

"Merlin?" she asked.

"I'm here" he assured her, gripping her hand as best he could.

"Oh how touching, really" the woman said.

"Merlin who's that?" asked Morgana.

"That would be our kidnapper" he said, glaring at the woman, she frowned and laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Merlin" she said. "you see this is just as much a test for Uther as it is your ever lasting love" she spat. "Now picture this, you two are snatched away from him, and the person he calls for, is Morgana" she said, "and imagine my utter lack of surprise when he doesn't mention you at all" she added, pointing at Merlin.

"She's his ward, of course he'd be concerned for her" said Merlin.

"Who are you?" demanded Morgana.

"Nimueh" she replied, moving out of Merlin's vision and into Morgana's

"And that means what?" asked Morgana.

"I see Uther never told you" she said. "But far be it for me to deprive him of that particular pleasure" she said.

"So if this is a test for Uther, then what part do we play?" asked Merlin. Nimueh laughed.

"Its actually quite an easy part, you see, It is Uther who will decide which one of you lives and which one dies" she said.

"Then I die, why drag it out?" Merlin demanded. Nimueh slowly smiled.

"Because I want to see his face when only one of you returns, only to learn he has deprived the other of their true love" she said, then she stood, "For every choice he makes regarding one of you, the bonds will lessen. But for the other, they will tighten, until one of you is free and one of you is dead" she said. "Oh and I must add, that if you attempt to leave the confines of this space then the bonds will tighten on both of you, and we really wouldn't want that now" Nimueh added as she walked through a nearby arch.

_Oh and Merlin, the same is true of your magic_ her voice echoed in his mind. Merlin snarled slightly then closed his eyes.

"Well get out of this" Merlin said softly. Morgana clutched his hand tightly, but remained silent.

* * *

><p>Uther watched from his window as Arthur rode out with the knights of Camelot on their search. Turning as Gaius walked in.<p>

"Sire?" he asked, with a bow. "You wished to see me?"

"Gaius, yes please" he replied, gesturing him into the room. "I take it your aware of what transpired, and that Morgana is missing" he said. Gaius inclined his head.

"And Merlin as well, if I'm not mistaken" Gaius added. Uther looked at him, then nodded.

"Quite right" he said. "What I need to know is why we were attacked, theory's possibilities, anything that many help in our search for Mo- them" he said.

"I don't know Sire, I could throw up a hundred theories, none of which could be true" he said. "The only clue we have is that Wyvern's are costal creatures, they can come inland, but to come inland and attack, let alone kidnap people, that in itself hints at magic" Gaius said. Uther nodded.

"I had much the same thought myself" he admitted. "But who and why?" he asked.

"That I cannot answer, but I shall see if I can find some clues" Gaius replied. Uther nodded at him.

"Thank you Gaius" he replied, turning back to his window. Behind him Gaius bowed, then left the room.

"Be safe Morgana" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Merlin yelped in pain as the bonds gave a savage twist on his legs.<p>

"Merlin?" Morgana asked concerned.

"Nothing" he lied. "My leg decided to spasm" he added.

"Don't lie Merlin, I felt the bond on my legs loosen a little" she said. "It's Uther, worrying about me" she snarled.

"Don't be so hard on him, he cares a great deal for you" Merlin said.

"Uther cares only for what he thinks he should care about. He only thinks of me because of what he owes my father" she replied.

"Which is what precisely?" he asked, tilting his head back slightly.

"Galorious, my father, he was Uther's strongest ally, we went to war or something like that, I was very young, anyways, my father did not return, and Uther took me in, because he promised my father he would" she said.

"What about your mother?" asked Merlin. Morgana went silent for a moment.

"I never really knew her" she admitted. "She left just after I was born" she said.

"It much the same with my father, except he didn't even wait for me to be born, just left one day" Merlin said.

"you've never seen him?" Morgana asked.

"I don't even know his name, I tried asking my mother about it but she would go quiet, or change the subject. I think it's because it's still painful for her" he said.

"Surely his name wouldn't have hurt to know" Morgana replied. Behind her Merlin shrugged.

"I'm never going to see him, so what's it matter?" he asked her. Morgana remained silent, but he could feel her shivering, unlike him she was facing the sea and the wind that swept in from it, where as he only had the crumbling stone walls to view, but they also afforded some small protection from the wind.

"You're cold" he stated. Morgana shivered again.

"Just a little" she admitted.

"I wish I could do something" he replied. She laughed at that.

"You are, you're here" she replied.

"And a fat lot of good that's doing" he replied with a chuckle of his own, then they fell into silence for several moments.

"Merlin" she said softly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Last night, when you came to see me, was it because you were concerned or because you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you, I couldn't sleep without letting you know how I felt" he said.

"And the crutch?" she asked.

"to show you I wasn't just some injured man looking for sympathy" he replied.

"why would you think I would believe that?" she asked him.

"I guess, its just what I thought" he admitted.

"and when we were fighting the Wyvern? Your leg seemed okay then" she said.

"I was more worried about you" he replied. "Of course when it was killed it caught up pretty damned quickly" he added, then felt her hand tighten around his.

"Always my champion" she said.

"I do my best" he replied.

* * *

><p>"Sightings put the Wyverns heading west" said Sir Leon as he rode up to Arthur, it had gotten late, but Arthur didn't care, instead he turned his horse in that direction, aware of the villagers watching them from their homes.<p>

"How many more villages lie that way?" Arthur asked.

"Three" replied Leon.

"Then we go them, do a house to house search, question everyone in them" he said.

"Sire, perhaps we should camp for the night" Leon cautioned. Arthur shook his head.

"My half sister and my friend are missing Leon, I have no intention of resting until I know where they are" he said. Leon looked like he was about to protest but then nodded.

"Yes my lord" he replied, then looked back at the other knights, shouting orders, before he fell into place next to Arthur.

"You seem troubled my lord" Leon ventured.

"This is my fault, that's why" Arthur said. Leon frowned.

"how?" he asked.

"I said something very… stupid yesterday, and I think that if I hadn't then Merlin wouldn't have felt the need to go to Morgana" he said.

"Sire?" Leon was clearly confused. But Arthur nodded.

"Those Wyvern's they didn't attack for the hell of it, they wanted Morgana and Merlin" he said.

"How do you know that?" Leon asked.

"Because they had ample opportunity to snatch me, or My father or both of us, or just Morgana at any time they wanted, but they waited until Merlin and Morgana were together, and then took them both" he said. Leon nodded in understanding.

"Someone who disagrees with their… courtship?" Leon ventured.

"I don't know, but whoever it is has magic" he replied. Leon nodded, but remained silent as they moved into the darkling woods.

* * *

><p>Uther looked up from the chair as Gwen entered the chamber. She stopped short, bowing to him, when she saw him.<p>

"My lord" she greeted. "forgive me, I did not expect to see you here" she said. Uther nodded at her.

"Why are you here?" Uther asked her.

"My mistress may not be here sire but I still have duties that I have to perform, her chambers must be kept tidy for her return" she said.

"So you believe we'll find her?" he asked. Gwen smiled and nodded.

"I believe we will yes" she said. "I have to" her voice suddenly faltered.

"Your dedication is commendable" Uther told her gently, standing. Gwen nodded and smiled at him.

"Forgive me my lord" she said wiping a small tear away.

"There is nothing to forgive" he replied. "Go about your duties" he said softly. Gwen bowed again and then moved behind the dresser, picking up her discarded clothing. Uther watching her.

"Please Morgana, return to us" he said softly.

* * *

><p>Merlin gasped in pain again as the magical bonds tightened yet again, but they had pulled his injured leg, quite sharply.<p>

"Merlin?" Morgana asked, feeling his hand grip hers tightly.

"Its okay" he said as the pain slowly subsided.

"no, your hurt, I know you are" she replied.

"I'm fine, just got a little jolted that time" he admitted. Morgana let out a sigh stroking the back of his hand. The sun had set a long time ago, and now the moon shone above them brightly. But if it had been cold earlier, now its was almost freezing and both of them were shivering.

"I wish Uther would hurry up" Merlin muttered. "Rather I die then we freeze to death" he said.

"Don't ever say that, never again" Morgana hissed from behind him.

"I'll try to remember that" he replied through chattering teeth. "Just promise me one thing" he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"when we get back, remind me never to moan about how cold my room is again" he said. Morgana laughed, the response he was hoping for.

* * *

><p>Gaius had been reading books all day, trying to find something, anything that could be of use. But finally he had to admit defeat. Slowly he stood. There was of course one thing he hadn't tried. But he would need Uther's permission, so with a purpose in mind he left his chambers and may his way hastily towards Uther's own chambers.<p>

"Enter" Uther's voice sounded from the other side. Gaius took a breath, then stepped in.

"Gaius?" asked Uther, standing, his eyes searching for some clue to see if anything had been discovered.

"Sire, I have scoured all my references, but there is far too many places that Wyvern's roost, let alone anywhere they would take hostages" he said.

"And you have exhausted all avenues of research?" Uther asked. Gaius nodded.

"I have my lord, all but one" he said. Uther looked up at him, not understanding.

"then by all means, see to it" he snapped.

"sire it is not that easy. The source I speak of is not a book, it's the Dragon" he said. Uther visibly deflated and sank back onto his bed.

"The Dragon?" he asked softly.

"It is the only other option if we wish to see them again" Gaius admitted.

"How do you know it will help?" Uther asked looking at him. This time Gaius looked away.

"I do not, but even if that is the case, we are no worse off then we are now" he admitted. Uther sighed and looked away.

"And there is no other recourse?" he asked.

"none at this time sire no" Slowly Uther nodded, then stood.

"Very well, but I assure you I will not bargain with it" Uther said as he walked past.

* * *

><p>The cavern beneath the castle was vast, stretching out for quite a distance, but it was also well lit, the platform they stood on was at any rate. But for the moment it was empty, or at least it seemed that way.<p>

"I know you're here! Show yourself" Uther called out, seeing the chain that bound the creature stretching out far above them. They was a sudden flap of wings and the Great Dragon landed with a thud in front of them, both men stepping back.

"Well, well, Uther Pendragon, I wondered if I would ever see your traitorous face again" it said. Then glanced at Gaius.

"And how old you have become" it said.

"You know why we're here?" Gaius called out. The Dragon leant its massive head forwards.

"The Lady Morgana I would presume" it stated.

"Of course" Uther said.

"But you forget, Uther, she is not the only one missing" the Dragon stated. "But tell me, why should I help you?" it hissed.

"I told you this was pointless" muttered Uther.

"If that is what you believe then the Lady Morgana and Merlin will die" the Dragon said.

"Is that a threat?" demanded Uther.

"Take it as you will, I speak only the truth" it replied.

"What do you demand in return?" asked Gaius, Uther's glare falling on him.

"I would see them here, They have a great destiny ahead of them, as does Arthur, but for it to be complete there must be the four, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and the maid, Guinevere"

"you would see them so you can burn them!" roared Uther.

"If you think so little of me, then why did you come here?" the Dragon said.

"Why should we believe a word you say?" demanded Uther.

"Because Pendragon, unlike you, I do not have to resort to trickery and betrayal" it replied.

"I will send Merlin to you, will that suffice?" asked Gaius. The dragon looked at him, then back at Uther who slowly nodded.

"It will be a start at least" the Dragon said. "The Lady Morgana and Merlin are closer than you think, yet further away then you realise" it said. "Go west to the isle of the Blessed, there you will find what you seek" it said, then took flight, vanishing into the darkness above.

"The isles of the blessed?" muttered Uther. "Why would that take them there?" he said looking at Gaius.

"Sire, only one person lives on the Isle of the blessed" said Gaius. Uther blinked and looked at him.

"Nimueh" he snarled. "But why now?" he demanded.

"Why indeed" agreed Gaius. "That is something only she can answer" he added.

"Oh she will most certainly answer" Uther vowed. "If she has harmed one hair on Morgana's head then she will pay very dearly" he snarled as he moved back up the steps.

* * *

><p>Behind her Morgana felt Merlin tense again, he had.<p>

"Uther please, stop" she prayed, suddenly the bonds on her loosened again, and Merlin cried out.

"Merlin?" she asked, he didn't answer, instead his breathing was in ragged gasps.

"Oh poor boy" muttered Nimueh as she approached. "Pain too much?" she asked, kneeling down.

"Why… don't you go for a swim" Merlin muttered. Nimueh laughed at him.

"But such spirit" she said, standing. "not long now Morgana and you can be free" she said, then stalked away.

"I'll kill you… I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed. Slowly the priestess turned to face her.

"You're welcome to try, but not today" she said, then turned and continued through the arch.

"Merlin, hold on, please" Morgana whispered, gripping his hand.

"I'm trying" he replied. Morgana sniffled, feeling the tears falling down her face, even as behind her Merlin yelled again.

"Uther, Please…. Stop" she cried again, even as behind her Merlin finally fell mercifully unconscious….

To Be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin

Love By Any Other name

Part 8

It was morning when Arthur dejectedly led his knights back through the gates of Camelot, tired beyond belief he had run them almost to complete exhaustion. Slowly he dismounted, looking up as his father ran down the steps towards him. Arthur turned to face him, his expression saying what his voice could not.

"We looked all father, but it was impossible, once we had been to the furthest village west, that's where the rail ended" Arthur admitted. Uther slowly nodded, then looked over as his own horse was brought out.

"Father?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry Arthur, we have discovered where Morgana is" he stated.

"Then give me a few minuets and I'll head ou-"

"no" stated Uther, suddenly. "This is for me to do" he said. Arthur shook his head

"But, you're the king" Arthur said.

"Arthur where I am going, it is not a place for you" he said.

"Father"

"Just do as I command and trust that in this case I know better" Uther whispered fiercely, "you will remain here, you will give me your word of honour you will not follow" he said.

"But-"

"Damn it Arthur, just promise me!" Uther roared. Slowly Arthur nodded, not liking this one bit.

"I… give you my word" he stammered, even as Gaius came down the steps, joining Uther.

"everything we should need is prepared" Gaius said. Arthur blinked.

"Wait, this place you're going, its too dangerous for me but _Gaius_ can go?" Arthur was really confused now.

"Arthur, you trust me" Uther said. Arthur looked at him, then shook his head.

"Very well" he said. Uther smiled, then pulled him into a hug.

"There are only two things I care for more than anything in this world, You and Morgana, remember that" he said, then he had mounted his horse, and with Gaius in tow, rode out of the courtyard. He watched them go as Leon moved up beside him.

"Sire?" Leon asked. Arthur shook his head, remaining silent.

* * *

><p>"Please, stop this madness!" yelled Morgana, as behind her, Merlin shook with pain. Nimueh however just watched the scene before her, then she smiled and looked up.<p>

"And why would I want to do that?" she asked. "Not when my true prize is coming for you" she said.

"Because you're going to kill him!" screamed Morgana. Nimueh broke into an evil chuckle.

"Love, oh how pathetic, you see how your love has begun to bring the great Camelot to its knees already? Your king rides for you Morgana, _for you!_ He could care little what happens to him" Nimueh sneered, kicking Merlin slightly.

"Because Uther loves her" Merlin spat. "And I would rather die than let you harm her or him!" he yelled. Nimueh actually laughed at that.

"Oh how noble, it almost makes me wish you'd both live through this just so I can see what you two do next" Nimueh replied.

"you, are nothing but a twisted sadistic witch" morgana sneered. Nimueh moved around to her and knelt down, sneering.

"Oh believe me, I've not even started, my vengeance burns, and so will your king" she muttered, "now for the coup de grace" she said. "_Inzhano!"_ she yelled, and another magical bond appeared on each of them, around their necks. Satisfied, Nimueh stood then left without another word. Morgana began fidgeting with the magical bonds, but only succeeded in drawing a grunt of pain from Merlin.

"Are you alright?" she suddenly asked, concerned.

"I hope so, Can't really feel my feet anymore, hoping that's just the cold though" he replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Try wiggling your toes or something, keep the circulation going" she said.

"I have been" he assured her, aware of the noose around his neck. "Feet, bad, neck worse" he pointed out.

* * *

><p>The two men had rode most of the night, before finally making camp in a dark clearing in the woods. It had been agreed when Uther had planned to ride out, that Gaius accompany him, simply because although weak, he possessed some magic. It was hypocritical that Uther could be so lenient with the rule when he wanted to be. But of course, when family was concerned, Uther was nothing if not a hypocrite. After all, magic had allowed him to have a son in the first place. But, of course, Gaius kept these thoughts to himself as they sat in silence.<p>

"You do realise, the Dragon could well be sending us to our deaths" said Uther suddenly. Gaius sighed and shook his head.

"Sire, if the Dragon wanted to kill us, there was absolutely nothing to stop him incinerating us when we went to him" Gaius pointed out. Uther frowned, then nodded.

"I just hope when we get there Morgana is safe" he said. Gaius suddenly stood up, moving away.

"Gaius?" asked Uther watching him. Gaius didn't reply.

"Gaius" Uther said again more forcefully. Slowly Gaius turned to him, his gaze, very dark.

"Morgana, is that the only person you can truly think of?" he demanded. "Morgana may be _your_ Ward sire, but Merlin is mine and I care for him as deeply as you do about her, so I would find it most helpful if you remembered just for one moment it is two people we are going to save!" his voice was like a low thunder, and Uther actually blinked, slowly standing.

"You dare speak to your king in that tone?" Uther demanded, gripping his sword. Gaius stepped forwards.

"You'll what? Strike me down like you should have done twenty years ago?" he demanded. "Go ahead! Because obviously my feelings into this matter do come into account!" he yelled. Uther watched him, then slowly moved his hand away from the hilt of his sword, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Gaius" he admitted at last. "I keep forgetting the boy's own importance to you" he said. "It's short sighted and unbecoming" he said. Gaius slowly lowered his arms.

"Merlin may only have been with me a short while, but already I know that if he were gone, how much I would miss him, I would feel it as keenly as if you lost Morgana or Arthur" he said.

"it's amazing how much loyalty Merlin inspires in others" Uther said.

"I believe sire that you will find Merlin to be a special person, and possibly one of the greatest people you will ever know" Gaius said. "And not just his loyalty to Arthur, to You and Morgana, but to others around him, Gwen, the people who live in Camelot, he is a kind soul sire, a brave soul, but one that has been lost and alone for many years, searching for somewhere to call home" The old man slowly sat back down, Uther listening. "you wonder why he never complains of his duties, or why he follows Arthur faithfully, it's not because it's his duty, its because he's found that home, and rather than lose the friendship he has with Arthur, he would rather die then let any harm come to him" Gaius said softly. "So you'll forgive me when I become irate at the sole mention of Morgana" he said. Uther slowly nodded, frowning.

"I knew Arthur was fond of him, but, I never thought…" he replied.

"Well now you do, and you would best remember it" Gaius said. "You may not need such allies, but Arthur is young, he does, despite what other's may believe" Gaius said. Uther nodded again, humbled to silence, his thought's awhirl.

* * *

><p>Merlin let out a shuddering breath, then frowned.<p>

"Morgana, the rope, it's loosened a bit" he said with a slight grin. Behind him, Morgana remained silent, but a small smile did touch her lips.

* * *

><p>"Oh no Uther, you don't get both of them, I assure you" Nimueh snarled, as she saw the old fool Gaius, knock Uther down a peg. The trap was laid, the bait was set and by morning the rats would scurry to their death.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur was concerned, more than concerned actually, since his father's abrupt departure the previous day. So when Gwen found him on the battlements looking out silently, she quietly moved to him, offering what small support she could. He glanced at her, then looked away in silence.<p>

"Its not easy is it?" Gwen said softly, inviting conversation. "watching your loved ones ride to battle while your left alone, to stew in your thoughts" she added. Beside her, Arthur sighed.

"no, but its worse this time" he admitted.

"Because of Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"All of them, My father, Morgana, Merlin. Hell even Gaius" he admitted. "don't get me wrong, I will take over if need be, but I know I'm not ready, not yet" he said. Gwen smiled at him.

"It's a wise man who recognises his limitations" she said. Arthur looked at her, an eye brow raised.

"Never took you to be the philosophical type Gwen" he said. She smiled brighter then, and shrugged.

"Sometimes all you have to do is look from the outside" she said.

"Because?"

"Because when you are inside looking out, you only ever have one view" she told him. "My grandmother taught me that" she added.

"Very wise woman" he agreed.

"She was" Gwen replied, which was when a guard ran out from the doorway beside them, looking panicked.

"Sire, you must come quickly" he said, breathing heavily. Arthur went into alert mode, a hundred thought's flashing across his mind in an instant: had something happened to his Father? To Morgana? To all of them? Or had an invading army been sighted? But the truth was much worse.

"What is it?" demanded Arthur, even as he followed the guard inside, Gwen behind him.

"Sire, it's the Dragon, its going mental" the guard said. Arthur whirled around to face Gwen.

"Stay here" he ordered. Gwen nodded and watched as Arthur ran after the guard.

* * *

><p>The cavern below the castle was awash in flames as the Dragon circled around, belching fire in every direction. Arthur standing in the doorway watching.<p>

"How long as it been like this?" he whispered, as he watched the enraged creature. The guard shook his head.

"At least fifteen minuets sire, I was on guard at the top then it began to roar, I came down to see what was happening and when it saw me it went mental, I barely got out" the guard said.

"Did it say anything?" Arthur asked

"I think it said something about the Darkness is approaching but I could be wrong" the guard admitted. Arthur nodded, then looked back out at the beast, then back at the guard.

"No one is to come down here, hopefully it'll exhaust itself before too long and we can find out what's up" he said. The guard nodded then followed Arthur back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"How are your feet feeling?" asked Morgana, even as she shivered, darkness had finally descended and the coldness of the night enveloped them once again.<p>

"I have toes" he replied happily. "Wriggly toes" he added, and she could imagine the silly grin on his face.

"Good, because we need to get out of here" she said.

"I'm open to suggestions" he said. Then waited. "Morgana?" he asked.

"I'm thinking" she said. She felt Merlin nod. Then suddenly he began to sing softly, she frowned as she listened.

"Please don't tell me you've lost your mind" she interrupted.

"huh?" he asked.

"You were singing" she pointed out. Merlin cringed.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes when I'm nervous" he replied. Morgana thought about that then tilted her head back towards him.

"You're nervous?" she asked.

"Well, aren't you? I mean Uther is riding into a trap, we're helpless, and to be honest, I don't think these bonds can just be cut" he added. "They're magical, so I'm pretty certain only magic will break them" he replied.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that" she said, before they lapsed into silence.

"Morgana?" asked Merlin after what seemed eternity.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea why this Nimueh has such a hatred towards Uther?" he asked.

"He probably killed someone she knew, that's what it usually boils down to" Morgana said.

"Yeah but that's the point, I mean remember Mary Collins?" he asked. Morgana shuddered, how could she forget the woman who had tried to kill Arthur, only for Arthur to be saved by the man with her now. A bitter woman to be sure, but, more than that, she had been a grieving mother. Yes her action's had been wrong, but then, by the same token, so had Uther's in ordering her sons execution. But it was the way Merlin had asked the question that intrigued her most.

"I remember her" she said simply. "what's that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking, I mean she was bad enough, looking like lady Helena and that, but this Nimueh this magic, this is a lot more powerful than other magic we've encountered" he explained. "So why go to all the trouble of luring Uther here to kill him, surely someone of her power should be able to just, I don't know, teleport or something" he added.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't like where this is going?" she asked quietly.

"Because, with you here, Uther here, all that leaves is Arthur in Camelot… " he reasoned.

"You think this is a trap for the whole kingdom?" she asked.

"Take out the king, and his ward, and you have a broken prince ruling" Merlin said. Morgana remained silent for several moments, processing the logic.

"I hope Arthur's alright" she muttered.

"So do I" he agreed.

* * *

><p>The roar of the great dragon was enough to not only pierce the stone walls of the castle, but to set Arthur on edge. It had been four hours now and the beast was still raging below. Arthur looked over at the council members and sir Geoffrey in particular.<p>

"You're sure it can't get free?" he asked, not for the first time. Geoffrey blinked and slowly nodded.

"the chains are proof against Dragons sire, that's why we used them" he replied. But, Arthur thought, he did not sound enthusiastic.

"We need to find out what's driving it mad" Arthur stated.

"Sire, your not thinking of going in there with it" Leon protested. Arthur looked at him and frowned.

"Do I look that much of an idiot?" Arthur asked.

"No, of course not sire, not at all" came the chorus of responses.

"yes" said a voice from the back of the group. Arthur was nodding then he blinked as everyone else went very quiet.

"I'll ignore that remark" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Uther and Gaius set out before sunrise the following morning, neither not having got much sleep from the previous night. So when the mist shrouded sea came into view, the ruins of the Isle of the Blessed poking up in the distance, they were grateful that the sky was clear. Slowly they made their way down to the rotting wharf, seeing the small boat situated there. Slowly they climbed into it, after tethering the horses to a robust looking tree. As soon as Gaius had climbed in and say down it began to move slowly.<p>

"Please be safe Morgana" muttered Uther softly, wincing, but if Gaius heard the comment, he made no indication of it.

"MERLIN!" screamed Morgana as Merlin began to cough, gasping to get air into his body. Morgana had felt the bonds loosen again suddenly, which meant the ones on Merlin had tightened again, this time including the one around his neck.

"Oh poor little Noble, what do you think of your precious love now" said Nimueh walking over to them.

"Please, stop this" Morgana yelled, tears streaming down her face. Nimueh smiled evilly and looked at her.

"This close to the end? Nothing can stop what is going to happen here" she said. "Nothing" she added. "Uther is here, Merlin will die and all because of you" she said to Morgana. "Now doesn't that make you feel so loved" she laughed.

"ENOUGH NIMUEH!" Uther's voice boomed out across the ruins. "This game is done!" he yelled.

"Uther, I have to admit I'm surprised both of them managed to survive" Nimueh said in greeting. Uther looked past her, seeing Morgana and Merlin both bound in magical bonds.

"What have you done to them?" he demanded, as Gaius appeared behind him. Nimueh broke into a laugh seeing him.

"This is the rescue party?" she asked, looking at him.

"More than enough for you" Uther said, moving forwards.

"STOP!" yelled Morgana as loud as she could. Uther paused, looking at her.

"It's a trap" Merlin replied through ragged breaths. Uther looked at Nimueh eyes wide in anger.

"You would use my family against me?" he demanded.

"No Uther, you used them against yourself, I knew you be forced to come here, to _my_ domain, and what perfect bait you provided.

"What have you done to them?" Gaius demanded.

"Me? Nothing except bind them. Uther on the other hand has done a great deal" she said.

"_constrictus!"_ Gaius exclaimed, and for a moment Uther though he had cast a spell.

"Very good Gaius, I see you've not been lax in your research" Nimueh congratulated him.

"What are they?" demanded Uther.

"A deadly weapon sire, used by High priestesses to torture their victims. Two or more are placed side by side, but as one subject is favoured over another, they lessen on one person and tighten on another" he explained.

"Yes, and I have to admit I wasn;t overly shocked to see Merlin bearing the brunt of your feelings for Morgana" Nimueh said. "Now, I tire of this. You will come into the circle Uther, or I swear both of them will die" she vowed.

"You can't!" yelled Morgana.

"Camelot needs its king!" yelled Merlin. Uther looked away, then back at her.

"Agreed, but on two conditions"

"You would give me conditions?" she demanded.

"I would!" he snarled. "first you will let me speak to them, and secondly they will both be allowed to go free" he said.

"Compassion from you? You grow more amazing by the second" she sneered. "Very well, approach" she said.

"Sire" said Gaius, warningly. Uther looked at him and any further protest died in his throat. Slowly Uther stepped forwards several paces, and with a glare at Nimueh he knelt down.

"Are you alright?" he asked Morgana gently. Slowly she shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. He smiled and then reached out, stroking her cheek softly. Then he looked at Merlin.

"And you?" he asked. Merlin nodded.

"You should have let me die, she would be free" Merlin said. Uther smiled again.

"I see the makings of a great noble in you Merlin" he said.

"Now, the touching reunion is over, we can get to business" Nimueh said with a smile. Uther stood and turned to face her, lightning began to dance around her hands.

"it will break Arthur to know how you all died together did you hinestly think I'd lat any of you live?" she said. "Now good riddance" she snarled. Lightning danced from her hands, and Uther roared, even as he was suddenly tripped to the side by Merlin and Morgana. The lightning missed Uther, but hit Morgana, before it danced across their bodies.

"And what did that accomplish?" Nimueh snarled, then she roared as the magical bonds began to fade, Merlin falling to the side gasping fro breath, even as Morgana slumped over.

"Get her out of here" said Uther, casting a quick glance at him. Merlin grabbed her, pulling her away towards Gaius.

"They won't get far, Once I finish with you that is" she said. Then she raised her hands to the sky, her eyes glowing.

* * *

><p>"Gaius?" asked Merlin as the physician leaned over her. He checked her then, looked up.<p>

"her pulse is erratic, but she's alive for the moment" he said.

"Then keep her that way" Merlin said, turning and rushing back towards Uther and Nimueh.

* * *

><p>The lightning bolt should have, would have hit Uther had Merlin not knocked him out of the way, so as Uther went tumbling, Merlin was thrown back to the ground, a smoking hole in his tunic.<p>

"Interfering little rat!" Nimueh snarled at him, even as Uther got to his feet.

On the floor Merlin felt the pain of his body trying to shut down, willing himself to stay alive, suddenly he felt it, a warmth flowing through him, magic, pure, uncorrupted magic. He lay there, perfectly still, even as he listened, slightly amazed at Uther's next words.

"Let the boy go, your quarrel is with me not him!" Uther shouted. Nimueh actually passed in that instant, turning to him.

"A plea for mercy, for you?" she demanded. "Oh how times have truly changed. But it doesn't matter, you'll still die" she sneered, as around the three of them, a ring of fire exploded from the ground. Merlin moved away as quickly as he could, standing behind her, while Uther stood in front. Nimueh for her part turned to the side, watching both of them.

"You think even two of you can beat me?" she snarled. "I am a high priestess of the old religion! And you have no idea of the power I possess!" she roared at them.

"A power greatly diminished if you have to resort to kidnapping innocents to get my attention!" Uther roared.

"No one in the Pendragon line is innocent Uther, you made sure of that" she snarled. "Now, burn like so many others you have killed!" she yelled, a line of fire shooting out from the edge of the fire inwards. Uther moved quickly out of the way, even as Merlin kicked her in the back of her knees.

"Hey! You fixed my leg!" he said with a grin.

"An oversight I will soon rectify" she snarled as a line of fire darted out from behind him.

"Woah!" Merlin said as he jumped out of the way, to land next to Uther who smiled and nodded at him.

"sire" Merlin said.

"Merlin" Uther replied. Nimueh roared in anger again then behind the pair of them a third line of fire raced forwards.

"Oh, sorry" said Merlin, as they dived to either side, Nimueh screaming as the line of fire went straight into her. She screamed as she burnt, Merlin looking away from the sight, the smell. Eventually she collapsed to her knees, the fire dying away until only her charred body remained.

"Such a pitiful end" muttered Merlin. Beside him Uther clapped him on the back, Merlin looked at him, then grinned, before it suddenly fell away.

"Morgana!" he yelled, running, Uther with him.

Gaius was tending to her, looking up as they both ran up. Merlin falling to his knees beside her, she wasn't moving, at all.

"Don't you dare leave me now" Merlin said angrily, leaning over her.

"Merlin, she's gone" said Gaius. Merlin looked up at him, his face saying what his voice could not.

"Get blankets, and water" he said, behind him, Uther was crying, Merlin's heart finally starting to soften towards him.

"Now Gaius!" Merlin almost shouted. Gaius nodded and stood.

"Sire, If you can go to the beach, get some water, fill this" said Gaius, handing Uther an empty water pouch.

"But…"

"Sire, speed is of the essence" Gaius replied. Uther nodded, then with a last glance at Morgana, he hurried away as Gaius went to the horse and watched, the moment he was out of sight he turned to Merlin.

"Now" he hissed, Merlin didn't need to be told twice, instead he held his hand over Morgana, eyes closed.

"_Sincto Lafatta Norch O' Dakor, sileast, mordoth nerve solft" _he intoned, opening his eyes, they glowed brightly. "Come on, come on…" he muttered.

"Sincto Lafatta Norch O' Dakor, sileast, mordoth nerve solft he said again, his eyes glowing brighter this time. Still nothing. With a snarl of rage he gripped her hand tightly.

_Sincto Lafatta Norch O' Dakor, sileast, mordoth nerve solft_ he said a third time, this time he felt it, the tug of something deep within him, even as Uther came running back with the filled water pouch.

"here" he said, handing it to Merlin. Merlin took it and then poured it on her face. Her eyes shot open and she coughed.

"What? How?" asked Uther, frowning.

"A shock to the system" said Gaius with a laugh. "Her heart was beating irregularly, he literally shocked it back into rhythm" he explained, lying to cover the magic.

"Merlin?" she asked softly. He smiled down at her, then pulled her into a hug.

"Never do that again" he said. Even as Uther reached past her and gripped her hand.

"I thought I'd lost you" he said softly. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"What for?" he asked.

"for making you come all the way out here for us" she said with a smile. Uther only chuckled, then stood as Merlin leant forwards again, kissing her passionately. Slowly she broke away.

"There's two things though" she said.

"And what are they?" Merlin asked.

"You'd better kiss me like that in the future" she said with a smile. "secondly, why the hell am I covered in freezing water?" she demanded. Merlin blinked.

"Ah.." he replied. Morgana nodded, then picked up the water pouch and poured the rest of the contents of it on his head. Behind them, Uther began to laugh, Gaius with him. Finally Morgana and Merlin joined in.

"Oh, I can see we're in for quite the adventure" Uther muttered. Beside him, Gaius gave a grin.

"And if I might point out, you sound like you're looking forwards to it" Uther blinked then chuckled again, before, after helping Morgana up, they returned to the boat, and sailed away.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minuets later...<em>

"So close, and yet still not enough" said a man's voice as he kicked the still smoking remains of Nimueh. Slowly he turned away.

"Not to worry, I'll be dealing with them soon" he added. Then he opened his arms wide.

"_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes_" above him several shapes came into view, landing before him with a thud.

"Balinor" said the cobalt skinned Dragon nearest to him.

"the time is nigh my friend, soon we shall show Uther just how successful his purge was" he said.

"Long have we waited for this day" it replied.

"Then go, prepare the flight for our vengeance awaits" he commanded. The Dragon took flight, going into the air, the other's following, Balinor watching as another person moved up behind him.

"You have not forgotten our deal?" the woman asked.

"Of course" he said. The woman smiled and watched the Dragons flying away, before looking around.

"Within a fortnight there will be less of Camelot then there is of this place, and my sister will take her rightful place at my side" Morgause said. Then she turned to Balinor.

"And what of your son? When he learns the truth?" she asked.

"If fights against me, then he can die with them" Balinor said.

* * *

><p>In the cavern's below Camelot The Great Dragon finally fell silent. The call of the Dragonlord had finally ended, at least for the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>It was late when they arrived back in Camelot, Arthur rushing down the stairs to greet the returned group, also glad that the Dragon had finally quietened down, he had considered telling his Father, but decided against it. He was banned from seeing the Dragon as it was. To investigate while it was going mental… that was asking for trouble, so instead he held out his arms.<p>

"You took your time!" snapped Arthur, even as he pulled Morgana into a hug. She smiled.

"And I never thought I'd be happy to see you" she said, with a smile.

"Tomorrow there must be a celebration, the death of the sorceress and the safe return of our princess" said Uther, beaming, "and of course, to decorate the person who saved her" he added. Then he gestured to Merlin. Arthur smiled and patted him on the back then frowned, as he looked from Merlin to Morgana.

"Why can I smell salt?" he asked, walking into the castle Uther began to laugh.

To Be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin

Love by any other name

Part 9

It had been just under a week since the rescue of Morgana and Merlin. Fortunately during that time there had been no other developments. The Dragon had remained quiet, much to Arthur's relief. Still the following morning, was when Godfry and his entourage were due to arrive. That was in the morning, however. For the moment, most people slept, except for two. Of course they were in bed, but it could hardly be called sleeping. Finally, their passions spent, they lay side by side, Morgana nestled into Merlin, her head tucked under his arm as he gently stroked her hair, both of them looking at the ceiling.

"Do you think Godfry will accecpt me?" Merlin asked at length.

"Huh huh" Morgana replied sleepily from her resting place. He tilted his head slightly to look down at her, her eyes closed, a small smile on her lips.

"Morgana…" he said softly. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking at him.

"What was that?" he eyes were already half closed again.

"I should go" he said softly. Her eyes shot open again.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head up, examining his boyish face.

"Because it's late, and you" he said pointedly. "are tired" he finished.

"Am not, I'm just getting started" she teased.

"Yes, you're so ready I have drool on my arm" he chuckled. She leant up, frowned then looked at him.

"Liar" she muttered settling back down. "anyway you have Uther's blessing now, let people say what they want" she said. Then she looked up. "Unless, this isn't what you want" she said. Merlin frowned, smiling at the same time.

"How could you even ask that?" he replied. "I'm happier then I've ever been" he assured her.

"Good, then you can spend the night here" she replied, her eyes beginning to close again. He smiled and kissed her forehead, and she sleepily snuggled further into him.

"Lilac and blue" she mumbled.

"beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Our family colour, Lilac and blue" she repeated, "like red and gold for Camelot" she said, her eyes opening.

"Green and Orange" he countered. She made a screwy face and shook her head.

"That sounds horrid" she replied.

"Green and red?" he countered. She put a finger to his lips, smiling playfully.

"Lilac and Blue" she repeated. "no arguments"

"Lilac and blue" he agreed with a smile of his own.

"good, now settle down" she said softly. Merlin complied, and moved himself further under the blankets, Morgan's face now only centimetres from his own. She smiled at him, then snuggled closer, his arm wrapped protectively around her, feeling safer than she had in a very long time. Merlin watched her for several moments, before finally he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The lake was a clear blue, and the way the sun shone upon it one could see the bottom of it, fish darting about as they swam. She watched from the shore of the lake, Uther sitting beside her, Gwen just behind as Arthur and Merlin swam in the water, Uther laughing as Arthur splashed Merlin, even as Merlin dove under the water coming up behind the prince and drenching him.<em>

"_Oh you are really going to pay for that!" yelled Arthur laughing. Merlin dived back under, coming up to Arthur's left, only to be caught by the ready prince. Morgana laughed along with Uther this time, as Gwen chuckled as well. _

"_My lady" she said, handing Morgana a plate of food, Morgana took it, placing it on the ground even as Gwen passed a plate to Uther. Above them the sun was eclipsed for but a moment, but it was enough to make Morgana look up. There was nothing, only the clear blue sky and the sun beating down. She looked back at the two men, and picked up an apple, her eyes widening as she went to bite it, only to see the maggots crawling from it, she dropped it in disgust, looking at her plate which was swarming with them. She hit the plate away in disgust._

"_Problem Morgana?" asked Uther. She looked at him, felt her bile rise as he bit into a rotten, maggot ridden apple. Above her the sky darkened and she looked up to see a Cobalt skinned Dragon hovering above the lake, the two men oblivious to it._

"_And thus ends Camelot" it roared, before it belched magical fire into the lake, the laughter of the two men becoming screams as the water instantly began to boil around them._

"_no… NO GET OUT!" she screamed, even as the two men went under. Arthur appearing a moment later, his skin burnt, blistering. Above them the Dragon had vanished and the sun beat down once again. Arthur took a step forwards, holding out a blistered boiled hand before he fell forwards._

* * *

><p>"<em>ARTHUR!" she screamed<em>

"Morgana!" Merlin shook her awake, she looked around, seeing dawn breaking through the window, Merlin's face a mask of concern as he watched her. She took a shuddering breath, tears stinging her eyes.

"shush" he whispered, rocking her gently.

"A dragon" she said quickly, her fingers clawing at his chest as if seeking to assure herself this was real.

"A Dragon?" he queried, looking at her.

"Blue… no… lighter blue... Cobalt" she said. "We were at a lake, me and Uther and Gwen, you and Arthur were messing around in the water and then it came down, it boiled the lake with you both in it" she said.

"Morgana it was a nightmare" he insisted softly.

"But what is it wasn't?" she asked, her voice fearful.

"Morgana, it couldn't have been anything else

"But it was so real" she said. Merlin smiled and kissed her cheek gently.

"Nightmares can be like that" he told her. But she shook her head.

"No, no, I've had one before, and it was real" she said. Merlin frowned and sat back.

"When?" he asked slowly. She blinked away the tears, trying to compose herself.

"the night… the night we had the storm, the night the Witches caught you" she said.

"You dreamed that?" he asked. Slowly she nodded.

"but it was disjointed, images, flashing before my eyes… this was… this was a whole scene" she said. Merlin smiled and hugged her to him.

"Morgana, I'm sure it was just a nightmare" he assured her. ", There are no Dragons in Camelot now, except for one and he's not blue" Merlin assured her. She thought for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"sorry" she said. Merlin smiled and hugged her again.

"you have nothing to be sorry for" he assured her. Slowly she nodded, and then settled back down. Merlin watching as she did so.

"Merlin" she whispered.

"Yes?" he replied, just as quietly.

"please stay with me" she asked. He smiled and settled back down with her.

"Always" he assured her.

* * *

><p>Gwen opened the door to Morgana's chambers, stifling a yawn, slowly she closed the door behind her, then turned and dropped the breakfast tray. Merlin and Morgana both sat up, covers pulled up.<p>

"My… Lady, Merlin.. My lord… ermmm." It was obvious she didn't know what to do or say.

"Gwen" they greeted. Gwen blinked, put on as false a smile as she could and bent to pick up the tray.

"I should be going" Merlin said. Morgana smiled and looked at him, then they kissed.

"I'll see you later" he said, then stood up and turned around.

"Merlin you're-!" yelled Morgana, _Cras__h, c__lang…._ The breakfast tray hit the floor again. "-naked" she finished. Merlin blinked then grabbing a pillow to cover his decency moved quickly behind the dresser. Gwen however was shaking. Slowly she picked up the tray and then the food.

"Breakfast" she said with a panicked smile as she held out the completely ruined food.

"No… thank you Gwen" Morgana replied as Merlin reappeared hastily pulling on his tunic.

"My lady, Gwen" he said, his face beetroot, he practically ran from the room.

"I think I have a bit of a headache" said Morgana.

"Oh my lady I am sorry" said Gwen. Morgana looked at her and smiled.

"No, no It was our fault" Morgana said. "Don't trouble yourself" she insisted.

"I'll get you some more breakfast" Gwen offered.

"Just some tea would be nice thank you" Morgana insisted. Gwen, partially recovered, bowed and turned around, hastily beating a retreat from the room.

* * *

><p>"Well I see <em>you<em> didn't come home last night" said Gaius as Merlin walked in. Merlin paused, and frowned.

"Morgana?" Gaius guessed. Merlin shrugged.

"Nothing happened Gaius, we just talked" Merlin lied. Gaius raised his eyebrows at him.

"Talked" he said nodding.

"Yes, is that such a crime?" Merlin replied.

"Merlin, despite my appearance I too was young once and I too know how… talks… with the fairer sex can go" he said. Merlin cringed.

"Gaius, we didn't have sex" Merlin protested.

"I see, then maybe you might want to explain why your tunic is rolled halfway up your back?" he asked. Merlin felt behind him, felt the flesh at the bottom of his back.

"Ok so we had…." Said Merlin. Gaius raised his hand, blinking.

"I think enough has been said for the moment"

"Okay, I won't ever mention it again" Merlin said.

"good. Uther may have accepted you as her suitor but I'm not about to lay money on him being pleased you have-"

"Gaius, you're already bringing it up" Merlin pointed out. Gaius stopped then nodded.

"Look, I need to get bathed and changed to meet Godfry today" Merlin said.

"Of course, I've laid out the suit Morgana gave you in your room" he said. Merlin smiled.

"Thanks Gaius" he replied, moving to the back of the room, before he paused.

"Oh, you might want to make Morgana a stronger sleeping draught" he said.

"Whatever for?"

"She had another nightmare, I calmed her down and she went back to sleep, but I don't like to think she has them when I'm not with her" he said.

"Of course" he said, Merlin smiled and moved up the steps to his room, opened the door and went in as Gaius went to his desk and began to arrange the ingredients.

"What was the nightmare about?" Gaius called as he worked.

"Something about a Dragon, blue… no Cobalt" he called back. Gaius nearly dropped the mortar.

"Cobalt?" he whispered. "It can't be"

"I told her there are no Dragons, and she seemed to calm down" Merlin called over the splashing of water.

"Very true" replied Gaius, his hands still shaking.

* * *

><p>Uther and Arthur stood on the steps, turning as Morgana walked out, arm in Arm with Merlin, who actually looked like a proper noble at last, his hair was neatly combed, his face clean shaven, and he walked upright at her said as if he had been born to that position. They bowed to Uther, then Arthur as they took up positions next to them.<p>

"Morgana, Merlin" Greeted Uther.

"My lord" they both replied, lapsing into silence as they waited. And waited. After fifteen minuet's of waiting, Uther began to shift uneasily.

"They may have been delayed" offered Arthur, sensing his father's growing anxiety.

"indeed" Uther agreed. Twenty minuets later none of them were certain.

"Something is wrong" Uther admitted. "Godfry is never this late" he added.

"Would you like me to take a patrol out?" offered Arthur. Uther considered for a moment then nodded.

"Of course, just in case" he said. Arthur bowed. Merlin looked at Arthur and nodded.

"I'm coming with you" he said. Arthur paused for a moment, even as Morgana and Uther looked at him.

"Well I am one of the reasons they're coming here, and besides if something has happened, then I can help treat them" he added.

"Your no physician Merlin" said Arthur.

"You'd be surprised what I've picked up from Gaius" Merlin replied. Arthur considered for a moment then nodded.

"Fine, we'll get you some Armour though" he said. Merlin bowed to Uther, kissed Morgana on the cheek and then moved after the prince.

"Be careful, both of you" said Morgana. The two men looked back and nodded.

"Come Morgana, lets wait in the audience chamber" Uther suggested, she smiled and took his offered arm.

* * *

><p>"here, this should fit" said Arthur, handing Merlin some chain mail. Merlin took it, and then grunted as he lifted it over his head, Arthur waiting with a sword and shield for him when he was done.<p>

"I don't know how good I'll be if I need those" Merlin said.

"Then lets hope you don't have to use them" Arthur replied, moving behind Merlin, pulling the straps of the chain mail tight.

"Not too tight, you trying to kill me?" Merlin said.

"Sorry" Arthur replied, watching as Merlin put the sword into its sheath. Ever since the comment the week previously, things had been a little tense between the pair of them, Merlin had eventually forgiven his friend, but Arthur, it seemed, was not about to absolve himself of his remark that easily.

"_Merlin, about that comment" Arthur ha said not knowing how to continue._

"_Arthur it's fine, it was probably a spell Nimueh put on everyone anyway" Merlin had replied._

"_No, It was careless, unthinking and I should have thought first"_

"_Arthur, it's okay, you of all people don't need to apologise" Merlin had insisted._

"_Well, for what its worth, I'm glad you came back too, it'd be boring here without you"_

"_And we couldn't have that" Merlin had grinned._

But still, the thought lingered in the back of Arthur's mind.

"Merlin to Arthur? Are you home?" Merlin asked waving his hand in front of his face. Arthur blinked, then nodded.

"I was thinking" Arthur said.

"Oh, that's dangerous for you" Merlin replied.

"That's rich coming from a clotpole like you" Arthur retorted with a slight laugh.

"and you base that observation on what?" asked Merlin as he moved after Arthur who was walking out.

"I didn't spend the night with Morgana and get caught with my pants down" Arthur threw back, there was a clang from behind him, and a soft "ow". A moment later Merlin was running up behind him.

"You know about that?" he whispered.

"Merlin, you'd be surprised to learn how much I know. I have friends in low places" Arthur replied.

"You bullied Gwen again didn't you?" Merlin guessed.

"I certainly did not, I saw a maid in distress and went to her aid"

"Okay.. and she happened to spill what was bothering her" Merlin said.

"Not in so many words, I did find out you have a large-"

"Arthur, please!" protested Merlin.

"Birthmark" Arthur added. "On your back" he finished.

"Oh…." Merlin was going beetroot again, as they went to their horses, Sir Leon and two other knights already waiting.

"Sire" Leon greeted Arthur. Then he looked at Merlin. "My lord" he greeted. Merlin smiled, and nodded, still unaccustomed to being called 'my lord'. But Uther had decreed at the celebration the previous week and so it was law. Merlin was a noble.

"Just Merlin, 'my lord' makes me feel old" Merlin said. Leon chuckled as did the other knights. It had surprised Merlin, that of everyone in the castle, the knights had readily accepted him, but then, he and Leon had got on well from the first day they had met. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed as he and Merlin mounted their horses, before they rode out. Ten minuets after that had left, the Dragon went mental again….

* * *

><p>Arthur had expected to come across Godfry's party within the first half hour or so, so when it slowly drew into the second hour of their search he was becoming more and more worried.<p>

"We should have seen some indication of them by now" he muttered.

"Maybe they went through the valley of the fallen kings?" offered Sir Thomas, from behind him. Arthur shook his head.

"Not even a fool would dare enter that place" Arthur said.

"Should we split up?" asked Merlin, who was sitting beside Arthur on his horse. "We can cover more ground that way"

"Good idea, you can come with me, Leon, Thomas, you two, Brian and Peter you're together" Arthur said. "we'll meet back here in an hour" he ordered.

"Yes sire" agreed the knights, riding off in opposite directions, finally the two of them were alone.

"Well keep heading this way" Arthur said, as he spurred his horse forwards.

"you're disappointed in me aren't you?" asked Merlin suddenly. Arthur looked at him.

"For what?"

"Sleeping with Morgana" Merlin replied. Arthur broke into a laugh at that.

"Merlin, you're the one courting her, and although I admit my mind shudders at the thought of you two getting… intimate, It's no longer my place to interfere" he said.

"So you're not annoyed?"

"No Merlin, I'm not annoyed" Arthur said.

"so did you?" asked Merlin.

"Did I what?" asked Arthur.

"Bully Gwen?" he replied. Arthur shook his head.

"No, but when she's so…. Panicked I can't help it. I just have to zone in and get the answers" he replied. "Gwen is terrible at keeping secrets just so you know" he added.

"So I noticed, twice" Merlin replied, then slowed his horse.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur, coming up beside him.

"Do you smell that?" Merlin asked, looking around. Arthur sniffed the air, catching the faint smell of burning in the air.

"Early for a campfire" said Arthur.

"Could be someone cooking" offered Merlin. Arthur nodded, and smelt the air again.

"I make it that way" he said pointing into the woods to their left. Merlin nodded and together they dismounted, Arthur pleased to see Merlin already had his hand on the hilt of his sword. After a few seconds, he relaxed and then took the reigns of the horses, tying them to a nearby tree, before they slowly moved forwards. After another handful of paces Arthur gestured to himself and left, then to Merlin and right. Merlin nodded and moved off to the right, Arthur moving in the opposite direction. He stepped carefully through the woods, the smell of burning was stronger here.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin's yell made him jump and he turned, running towards his friends voice. Merlin was standing at the top of a knoll, the front of his armour was stained slightly where he had been sick.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice concerned. Merlin looked over at him as Arthur ran up to join him, a moment later he knew the reason for his friends sickness. This part of the forest was burnt away, the sun beating down. But the trees were smoking husks, stripped of leaves, the ground was black with the burnt grass, but it was the smoking corpses that littered the place that had made Merlin sick. All of them, nothing more than charred husks, skulls, mouth opened in silent screams of agony.

"Oh… my god" breathed Arthur, fearing the contents of his own stomach would soon appear, he had been trained since birth to deal with death, but this went beyond death.

"are those….?" Merlin didn't want to ask, but had to.

"Godfry's men" Arthur said with a subtle nod. Slowly he moved forwards, aware that Merlin was moving behind him.

"Merlin, you don't have to do this" Arthur said. Merlin shook his head.

"We need to find out what happened" Merlin replied. Arthur nodded, then began to move forwards again, before he came upon a corpse, the crown upon its head had partically melted into its skull.

"Godfry" Arthur said quietly, remembering the kind man who had been there since his earliest memories, always with a smile or a joke to put people at ease.

"Arthur, here!" Merlin called again. Arthur closed his eyes in silent farewell, before moving towards Merlin who was standing over a knight. This one however, despite being burnt and suffering blistering to his legs and arms was alive.

"That's sir Gwaine" Arthur said, kneeling down. "We need to get him to Gaius" he added. Merlin nodded and then helped Arthur to lift the man, who hissed in pain.

"Sorry Gwaine, but we need to do this" Arthur muttered. But Gwaine had already lapsed into silence. Slowly they turned and began to move back across the burnt ground, Gwaine held between them.

"Arthur" Merlin suddenly said.

"Merlin?" he replied, not looking over.

"I hate to say this, but, the ground and the corpses are still warm, still smoking" Merlin observed.

"I know that Merl-" Arthur's eyes went wide as the implication hit him, moving quicker towards the part they had entered from, they both winced as something roared above them, blotting out the sun for a second, Arthur chanced a look up, seeing a large dark scaled tail vanish above the intact tree tops.

"That's impossible" he muttered, "Come on!" he yelled, the pair moving even faster.

* * *

><p>"Excellent my friend" aid Balinor as the black Dagon landed before him.<p>

"So you destroy an army, that does nothing to bring down Camelot" Morgause said from beside him. Balinor turned to her and smiled.

"Actually, Godfry was probably Camelot's most ardent ally, by removing him Uther will be that much more alone" he explained.

"And what of the prince and your son?" she demanded "You could have killed them easily" she replied, curtly.

"I could, but then, we do need them for the moment" he replied.

"And how did you come to _that_ conclusion?" she asked.

"Simple, they will run to Uther, tell them of what they have found, and once word leaks out they entire city will cower in fear, panic will rise and Camelot will become that much easier to take" he replied.

"And my sister?" she demanded.

"It will be that much simpler for you to get to her when the panic spreads" he said. "the guards, the Knights, even Uther will be looking to the sky for an attack, they won't however, be looking for you" he added. Morgause slowly began to smile.

* * *

><p>"Put him on my horse" said Merlin. Arthur nodded and together they put the unconscious knight onto the back of Merlin's horse. Merlin climbing up behind him so he could keep check on him. With Gwaine secured, the two of them galloped back to the clearing where they said they would return to. Finding Leon and the others already waiting.<p>

"sire?" asked Leon, his eyes going wide in alarm at seeing Gwaine.

"no time to explaine, we need to get back and soon!" Arthur replied, as the others fell into a gallop behind him and Merlin.

Uther was worried, the Great Dragon had calmed again, but no one had decided to approach it.

"Something is wrong" said Morgana for the fourth time, turning even as a guard rushed in.

"Sire, the prince has returned!" he called out.

"where is he?" Uther asked.

"Gaius's chambers" the guard replied.

"Merlin?" asked Morgana. The guard shrugged.

"I don't know, he came in with an injured man and went straight to Gaius" he said. Morgana looked at Uther, and together they ran from the room.

Arthur looked up as Uther and Morgana ran in to the pharmacy.

"What happened?" Uther demanded, even as Merlin appeared from the door to his room. Morgana rushed to him and they embraced. Uther looked at them, then turned to Arthur.

"Well?"

"They were dead" said Arthur, he looked a little dizzy. "we smelt burning, so went to see if it was them… Merlin found them.. the bodies" Arthur said.

"Burnt, all of them" Merlin said.

"What?" Uther's voice was barely a whisper.

"We Gwaine, there was nothing to be done for the others" Arthur said. "And I found Godfry" he admitted quietly. Uther's hand gripped the table.

"But how?" he asked.

"A Dragon father, we saw a Dragon" Arthur said, beside him, Merlin felt Morgana tense. He looked at her briefly, saw the concern on her face, slowly he took her hand, she took it holding tight, not wanting to listen anymore, forcing herself to.

"Impossible, all the Dragons are dead!" Uther said.

"Then you explain it!" Arthur suddenly snapped. "I know what I saw!" he said.

"He's right sire, and if it wasn't a Dragon, then I don't know what it was" Merlin offered. Uther looked at them, then sank back even more.

"But its… not possible" said Uther. "surely" he added.

"Gwaine will live, but his burns are extensive, He cannot be moved anymore until they have sufficiently healed" Gaius said.

"You can use my room Gaius" offered Merlin.

"Where will you sleep?" asked the old man.

"I can use one of the guest rooms until he's recovered" Merlin said. Uther nodded.

"Of course, thank you Merlin" Uther said, still not quite believing his ears.

"Sire, there is one possibility" said Gaius. Uther looked up at him.

"Which is?" he asked

"A Dragonlord, it would also explain why the great dragon went mental this morning, if he were being called, and couldn't get to him, then he would, of course, become enraged"

"But we hunted them down as well" snapped Uther.

"But one escaped" said Arthur. "isn't that right? One of them escaped or something?" he asked.

"Supposedly, yes" said Gaius, suddenly Uther sighed.

"yes, one escaped. He vowed to return but I never put any credence into it, we'd killed all the Dragons, so I wasn't worried" he admitted.

"Yet something else that has come back to haunt you?" spat Morgana. Uther looked at her, and she turned away.

"Morgana…" said Merlin.

"No Merlin, how many other things from the obviously not so successful purge are going to come back to haunt us? How many wronged people will be plotting to kill you Uther, or kill us all?" she demanded.

"Morgana enough!" snapped Arthur. "This is not helping"

"Oh you would of course take his side, this petty crusade against magic, looks what it's got you" she said. "why don't you round up everyone again and kill them like last time?" she demanded.

"You will be silent!" Uther roared at her. "I forgive you a lot Morgana, I care for you, I allow you to cavort with this… simpleton because you love him-" Merlin blinked, looking away, ashamed and angry at being dismissed like some old junk at a moments notice, Arthur catching the look of hurt that flashed across his features, but Uther continued.

"-I have done a great deal for you and you will show some respect, you will go to your chambers Morgana and you will stay there until you are ready to behave like a Ward should behave!" he roared. Morgana narrowed her eyes and roughly pulled away from Merlin.

"Then you will be waiting a long time" she said, walking out.

"Morgana" Merlin called, but she was beyond hearing, and reason, slamming the door as she walked out. The room fell silent for several moments. Finally Merlin turned.

"I'll get the room ready for you Gaius" he said softly.

"thank you Merlin" the old man replied. Merlin looked at Uther, bowed, then with a glance at Arthur walked into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Uther looked at Gaius and Arthur, then stormed out.

"Father" Arthur called, then with a weary sigh went after him, as was duty. Gaius shook his head. Then with a last check on Gwaine, went to the door of Merlin's room. Slowly he opened it and walked in, Merlin was sitting on the bed, looking blank.

"I thought I was making progress with him" he said softly. Gaius slowly sat next to him.

"Merlin, you should know by now that nothing with Uther is ever simple" he explained.

"then why make me a noble Gaius? why lie? If he thinks that of me…"

"Because he want's to see Morgana happy" Gaius admitted.

"so that's it? That's why? Not because I've tried so damned hard, done everything I can to prove myself, save him, fight beside him…" his voice was cold in its fury.

"Merlin, Uther is complex, he gives sparingly and rewards those loyal, but just as easily, if displeased he will take that away" Gaius cautioned.

"I hate him" Merlin said.

"no you don't Merlin"

"Don't tell me what to think Gaius!" Merlin yelled, jumping to his feet, startling the old man. Gaius watched him, watched as the anger vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

"I'm sorry" he muttered.

"Just, go Merlin, I need to keep check on Gwaine" Gaius was dismissing him, Merlin realising how much his comment had hurt his friend. Slowly he turned, and without another word, for he didn't know what to say, walked out.

* * *

><p>Twenty Minuets later….<p>

"That was uncalled for" Arthur said as his father paced his room, Uther suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"I have far more pressing things to worry about then how I speak to the boy" he spat. "now kindly leave me alone!" he yelled, turning as the door was knocked, then opened. Gaius standing there.

"Gaius?" asked the king.

"Sire we need to talk, about the Dragonlord" he said. Uther shot Arthur a look.

"At least someone has priorities" he said, as Gaius entered.

"I assume the Dragonlord that escaped was Balinor?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, the most dangerous one" Uther agreed.

"Why was he so dangerous?" asked Arthur.

"Because, unlike other Dragonlords in the past, Balinor had a great power over them, he could summon as many as he needed at will" Uther explained.

"And that's the one you let get away?" asked Arthur.

Merlin was approaching Uther's chamber's, he wanted to talk to him, to see if he could convince the King that Morgana was only worried about everyone, Uther included, he knew she had a fiery temper, and that sometimes she did speak out of turn, but it was simply because she cared, he slowed as he approached the open door.

"Why was he so dangerous?" Arthur's voice, from inside.

"Because, unlike other Dragonlords in the past, Balinor had a great power over them, he could summon as many as he needed at will" Uther explained, so at least the king was there.

"And that's the one you let get away?" asked Arthur. Merlin's mouth twitched up slightly at the rebuke.

"Why does it matter? He is but one Dragonlord, we will hunt him down and deal with him as we did the others" Uther said.

"I'll prepare the knights to leave in the morning" said Arthur.

"He will not be easy to find" said Gaius. "and there is an added complication" he admitted.

Merlin crept to the door, peering through the gap.

"What added complication?" asked Uther. "We find him and we kill him"

"Sire, this concerns Merlin"

"Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"Me?" whispered Merlin, frowning.

"He told you of his past, how he grew up?" asked Gaius.

"Yes" Arthur said.

"I fail to see what this has to do with anything" Uther replied.

"It has everything to do with what's happening now!" Gaius replied. "and I would not be telling you if the stakes were not so high" he added. "Merlin did not know his father, and must never find out" Gaius said. "the truth would surely break him as much as any blades or wounds, I must have your oath you will not betray me on this"

"Betray you on what Gaius?" Merlin had stepped into the room, shaking.

"Its nothing" Gaius said quietly.

"If you're swearing the King and the prince to secrecy over it, it must be something" Merlin said.

"Merlin… please" Gaius said.

"No Gaius, not this time, no more secrets no more lies" Merlin said. Gaius blinked. "What about my father?" Merlin demanded. Gaius took in a deep shuddering breath.

"Hunith hoped you would never know" Gaius said.

"Know what Gaius?" demanded Uther.

"The Dragonlord, Balinor. He _is_ Merlin's father" Gaius stated.

"You're joking" said Arthur. Gaius face told him otherwise.

"My father?" asked Merlin softly. "You knew who my father was? And you never told me?" e was shaking now. "Even after the other week, when I told you of how I was singled out because I didn't have a father? You knew.. and you let me go on if it was nothing?" Merlin asked.

"I did it for your own safety" Gaius said.

"How was that for my own safety!" yelled Merlin.

"Merlin" Arthur stepped forwards, but Uther had gone strangely quiet.

"no Arthur… you don't know what its like, to live without a father, without someone to help you, to teach you, to make you feel loved and wanted"

"I never knew my mother Merlin so don't even think of going there!" Arthur spat back. Merlin glared at him, tears in his eyes.

"Guards!" Uther suddenly called. The guards down the hall rushed in.

"Take Merlin to the dungeons" he ordered, the guards gripped Merlin tightly and pulled him away, Merlin glaring at them.

"What?" asked Gaius and Arthur at the same time.

"The son of a Dragonlord is a Dragonlord Gaius, or did you forget that?" Uther demanded.

"Sire, he had no idea of this, he is innocent!" Gaius exploded.

"For the moment, but once Balinor is dead, he won't be, I will not have a threat like that in my kingdom Gaius!" Uther spat.

"Father Merlin would never hurt-"

"Enough!, now get out both of you!" Uther roared.

"Father I protest!" said Arthur.

"I said enough!, you are far too attached to him, you and Morgana both, maybe we should add enchantment to the crime?" he said dangerously.

"I will not let you do this father" said Arthur, before he stormed out.

"You would kill an innocent boy, because of a power he will never be able to use?" asked Gaius.

"A Dragonlord, untrained or not is a threat Gaius, and that is the end of it, now you will see to your patient and will not come before me again until I call for your services, is that understood?" Gaius didn't bow, he just glared at Uther before he left.

* * *

><p>Morgana looked up as he door opened. Arthur walking in.<p>

"Nice to see someone knows how to knock" she said, then frowned, waiting for his reply.

"My father is getting out of hand" Arthur said suddenly.

"What? You agree with me?" she said.

"Merlin's in the dungeons, probably about to be executed" he blurted. Morgana's eyes went wide

"Why? What's happened?" she demanded, all thoughts banished except her concern, Gwen, across the room looked out, rushing over.

"This Dragonlord, his name is Balinor" Arthur said.

"and?" demanded Morgana. Arthur looked up.

"And he happens to be Merlin's father"

"But then, why is Merlin in the dungeons?" asked Gwen, clutching Morgana's arm.

"Apparently when a Dragonlord dies, the power passes to the son, Uther's got him in the dungeons for now, but I know he'll execute him" Arthur said.

"Then we get him out" Morgana replied.

"I wish we could" said Arthur. "But I went to go and see him, no visitors are allowed unless it's on the kings orders" Arthur said.

"I swear, if he even so much as cuts Merlin then I will kill him" Morgana promised.

"Morgana" began Arthur.

"Please, let be alone" she requested. Arthur looked at her, then sighing, left the room.

"Gwen, you may go as well" she added. Gwen bowed and followed Arthur out. Slowly she sat down on her bed, then began to cry.

"Oh my poor sister" said a voice from beside the window. Morgana looked up sharply.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"A friend, and someone who cares for you a great deal" Morgause said.

To Be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin

Love By any Other name

Part 10

Morgana watched the mysterious woman as she slowly moved forwards, her blonde hair falling to the tops of her shoulders, her face, severe, yet also almost welcoming in its own way.

"I warn you I am the kings Ward and he will execute you for violating my chambers like this!" Morgana said, intending to sound robust and commanding, achieving neither.

"Oh, I know very well who you are Morgana, in fact I probably know more about you then you do yourself" the woman replied. Morgana was going to step back, but there was something in the other woman's face, she was watching Morgana to be sure, but she was also looking for something, a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I will not warn you again" Morgana threatened.

"I know you won't" she replied, blinking.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked, suddenly fearing the woman. The other woman seemed to sense this, crossing to her quickly.

"Please, trust that I mean you, more than anyone no harm" she said softly. "I am Morgause" she added, her gaze searching again for something in Morgana's face. Slowly her gaze dropped away, for whatever she had been searching for was not currently present.

"You're a scoreress?" Morgana asked slowly. Morgause looked up at her.

"I have some power yes" she replied. "Magic, it is a strong factor in my family, but there are only two of us left now, Myself and my sister" she replied.

"You have my condolences, now state what you want or I will call the guards" Morgana said again. The woman, Morgause turned away briefly.

"As I said, I am a friend" she replied.

"You are no friend of mine" Morgana said. Morgause looked back, her gaze going hard for an instant.

"Oh no, no Morgana, I am the truest friend you have ever had" she replied, then looked away again.

"I must go, for now, but there is much to discuss between us and very little time in which to do so" she said. "I will visit, tomorrow night, and explain what I can, but for now it is dangerous for me to remain" she said. Morgana's mind was awhirl with thought's, of Merlin, Uther and his actions, this strange woman and her cryptic replies.

"You are fatigued, please, just one day and I will explain everything to you" Morgause said looking at her. Morgana blinked and shook her head, closing her eyes to try and quiet the thoughts in her mind. When she opened them again, she saw she was alone. Slowly she went to the bed, sitting down on it, tears filling her eyes, while outside, night had finally fallen.

* * *

><p>Gaius sat in the Pharmacy, having long ago finished dealing with the injured knight, he had prepared dinner, but it sat in front of him, uneaten.<p>

_The son of a Draonglord is a Dragonlord_

The words, Uther's words, echoed around him, taunting him at this time of his greatest failure. That Merlin would now believe that Gaius had 'sold him out' as the term went, meant nothing to him. He deserved the boy's anger. He had lied to him about his father, that was unforgivable, but to tell Uther that he was Balinor's son, that had been his biggest mistake. He had of course, had no choice but to inform Uther, for when Arthur rode out, Merlin, intent on fulfilling his destiny, would have gone with him. And had they met Balinor in battle, the shock would have more than likely led to someone's death. His or Arthur's, or even both of them. So he had done the only thing he could. He had gone to the man who seemed to finally be accepting of Merlin as part of the household. He should. Of course, known, that a hatred and distrust such as Uther's ran deep. But he hadn't realised how wrong he had been. How little Uther had thought of him, even after the argument here only hours ago, assuming, it was just a heated debate caused by the emotion of the moment.

"Oh Merlin, Please forgive me" Gaius muttered.

* * *

><p>That the command had come down from Uther had not been entirely surprising, that he had rushed it through to dawn, that was. Now Arthur stood at his chamber windows, watching as the executioners block was slowly being moved into place in the courtyard, hating himself as he watched. Knowing that in but a few hours his innocent friend was about to die. The prat who had helped him see the world from a different perspective, who was always at his side now when battle called, knowing that he could do nothing really to help, but wanting to all the same. Who was soon to die, not because of anything he had done, but because who his father was. Something else he and Merlin could now relate to. After all, how many times had Arthur's life been threatened because of what Uther had set in motion? No, all Merlin had done was try his best, try his best and fall in love. Time and again he had proven his loyalty, even saving Uther in the cave, despite his own injury's, despite Uther's high praise of how he had returned to help him when he was alone facing the sorceress on the isle of the blessed, and despite how his quick thinking had saved Morgana's life. No, despite all that, the boy was to be executed simply because of who his father was. His gaze wondered across the courtyard, where he saw Leon and Thomas both watching the construction of the executioner's block, Leon even yelling at one of the people working on it, his face enraged with anger. Arthur was touched, at their loyalty towards a boy who had been nothing but a simple servant, and he was amazed at how many people Merlin had really got to know.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen was alone in her house, sitting on the bed, wiping tears from her eyes. She had left as Morgana had instructed, and stopped short upon seeing the executioners block being assembled, knowing who it was for. That Uther could be so cold and heartless was of no shock to her, but the fact of it was, she had hoped, prayed that the man would have seen sense, would have grown to realise Merlin was a kind soul, one who had been lost, and had only just found himself, found his happy corner of the world where he could live and love, and in return be loved by Morgana. But no, fate had conspired against them from the start, his falling in love with Morgana, her returning that love, his near death as he had left so he could spare her, Arthur and Uther added pain, his loyalty to the king over and over, saving his son's life just for a start. So Gwen sobbed, not for herself, but for the kind boy who was about to die for nothing. She was still crying when her father entered, and, having heard the news from the gossip mongers in the town, immediately went to her, holding her tightly.<p>

* * *

><p>The cell was cold, and unlike the one next to this one, did not even have a proper bed in it, only a makeshift mattress of dried straw. There was a single window, set high in the wall, but it had gone dark about an hour ago. Now of course, the temperature had dropped slightly as well, but then, cells weren't built for comfort. Merlin was alone in his thoughts for the time being. Balinor, his father? And a Dragonlord? It seemed impossible, yet he remembered Gaius's face, the shame he had shown upon admitting this knowledge. But there it was, he had known, and he had chosen to inform Arthur and god help him, Uther of all people, but Merlin, the simpleton, the crippled want to be noble, no, he could never know. So why had Gaius gone to Uther? Perhaps it was because the old man was frightened of Merlin somehow? Especially now this Dragonlord had reappeared, he had to have known what Uther would have done. The sense of betrayal hung around him like a heavy blanket, a heavy, freezing blanket. And now, here he was, huddled in the corner of the cell furthest from the high window, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, shivering slightly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Enter" her voice was weak, emotional, not like her at all, so when Arthur walked into the room, he was not surprised to see her crying.<p>

"I hope I'm not disturbing you. I couldn't sleep" he said softly. She looked at him then, and he was shocked at the raw emotion on her face, her lips moved, but no sound came forth. Arthur rushed to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I can't Arthur, He can't kill him, please, I love him, does that not count for anything?" she sobbed. Arthur holding her tightly. Rocking her gently, even as she sobbed into his tunic.

"Not with Uther" he replied, his own voice breaking just a little, but he vowed he would not break down. He would not let her see him emotional.

He failed.

* * *

><p>Merlin was dozing when he heard deep footfalls from outside the cell. Slowly he looked up to see the black boot, and looked up more, Uther's unwavering gaze on him.<p>

"sire" Merlin greeted, with barely contained fury. Uther didn't reply, but looked to his left.

"open the door" he ordered.

"Sire?"

"Open the door, now" he growled. The guard hurried to obey, nearly dropping the keys twice, but finally the door was open.

"Leave us" Uther commanded. The guard hesitated again. "I am not in the habit or repeating myself, you will leave us"

"My lord" the guard bowed and scurried away, slowly Uther turned back to the cell and walked in, Merlin watching him.

"You're to be executed at dawn" Uther told him. Merlin nodded.

"So I noticed" he replied, jerking a thumb at the window. Uther's eyes narrowed.

"And it does not concern you?" he asked, kneeling down.

"Of course it does, but there is more happening then concerns me" Merlin replied.

"At the moment everything about you is of great concern to me" Uther snarled back, kneeling down.

"If I'm to die anyway, what does it matter?" Merlin replied. Uther stood abruptly, turning away.

"You are the most infuriating boy I have ever met!" he snarled.

"No, I'm just a boy who can see past the blame, and wants to do what is right for his family and friends" Merlin retorted. Uther spun around to face him.

"You have no family here, the only family you have is a simple woman and a bastard father" he spat.

"A father I never even knew" Merlin retorted. "all I have done my life is run, or be alone. And the woman I love is here. So you know, I'm happy to die here, because then the running can stop, I can be at peace from you" Merlin's voice was bitter.

"You welcome death so readily?" asked Uther, genuinely puzzled. Merlin wiped away a tear, but met his gaze.

"If that is what it takes to prove myself, then yes, I will die, because I would give my life for this city, for its people, rather than turn in to – against it" he amended.

"What were you going to say?" Uther asked, kneeling down again.

"It's not important" Merlin replied, looking away.

"Then me, rather than turn into me, is that right?" Uther snarled. Merlin remained silent. Uther roughly pushed him away and stood.

"I can see why she likes you" he said after a pause. Merlin looking back up at him. "Many years ago magic cost me the woman I loved, and I vowed then and there I would hunt it down in its many forms and bring an end to its evil" he said.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry" Merlin replied.

"You think I want your pity?" Uther snarled. "I want nothing from you" he added. Merlin shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Then why did you bring it up?" he asked. Uther blinked, and looked at him.

"That, is none of your concern" he said.

"But it is, you don't want me to beg for mercy" Merlin realised. "You want forgiveness" he said.

"I want nothing of the sort!" Uther snarled, grabbing Merlin and Hauling him up. Merlin shook slightly, feeling the wall at his back, Uther's enraged face inches from his own. The king glared at him, and silence held for several moments, before he slowly set him down, Merlin rubbing his throat.

"My wife was barren, she could not bare children" he suddenly said turning away, Merlin watching him.

* * *

><p>20 Years Earlier…<p>

"_I must have an heir for the Pendragons are to live on" Uther's voice_

"_I fail to see how I can help, my friend" Nimueh's voice, from so long ago._

"_It is, a delicate matter, for Ygraine is barren, she cannot bear me the heir we need"_

"_You need or you desire?" Nimueh asked, her voice cautious._

"_does it matter?" he had replied_

"_Oh yes my friend, for such a thing is not easily done, and if it does succeed then there will be a price, for someone to live, another must die" she had said. "That is the way of the magic's Uther, the way it has been since the dawn of time" _

"_then I will gladly pay that price, but we must have an heir, I must have a son" Uther had pleaded. Nimueh had nodded and stepped forwards, taking her friends hand, Uther gripping as he looked at her._

"_I will do this for you, but I warn you, I do not know who will pay the price for this, and I only do this because you have been my friend longer than I can remember" she had told him._

"_Thank you Nimueh, I will not forget your kindness" he had replied._

* * *

><p>Present day…..<p>

Uther went silent, Merlin watching as the king slowly paced around the small cell.

"Nimueh?" he slowly asked. "That… sorceress from the isle of the blessed?"

Uther nodded, but remained silent. Then he took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>Nineteen years earlier….<em>

"_It is a boy sire" Gaius had said, handing him the small bundle. Ygraine had gone slightly over term, but when she had fallen pregnant the city had rejoiced. Now with tears in his eyes, he looked down._

"_Arthur" he had said softly._

"_Congratulations my friend" Nimueh had also been present for the birth, and he looked up at her, smiling._

"_Uther, my love" Ygraine's voice, soft, gentle, but a hint of pain under it. _

"_Gaius?" asked Nimueh, looking at him. The physician rushed forwards, checking over Ygraine._

"_Gaius?" Uther's voice, concerned._

"_I'm not sure sire, the birth went flawlessly, but, something is wrong, something is terribly wrong" he too was concerned. Uther moved to her side, holding her hand, tears of joy, turning to tears of anguish._

"_My love…" he whispered._

"_Breath… I can't breath" her voice was raspy, her face going pale as her body began to shut down._

"_Help her, please!" Uther shouted at Nimueh. The Sorcerer shook her head, tears in her eyes._

"_Our son… Uther, let me see him" her voice a plea. Uther held Arthur forwards, Ygraine's smile lighting up the room._

"_Remember I will always love you" she had said, then with those last words the light had faded from her eyes._

"_A death for a life Uther, I cannot save her as much as I long too" she had replied._

"_LIAR, YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" his voice, now roaring in anguish. Nimueh stepped back, shocked._

"_If I had known she would pay the price I would never have agreed!" Nimueh had retorted. "I have no more power on choosing who lives and who is taken. I warned you Uther, I told you a price would be paid!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks, even as Uther roared lunging for her, murder in his eyes, she shook her head sadly, vanished before he could reach her._

* * *

><p>Merlin shook his head, understanding now, why Uther hated magic so much, but then could he have been as vindictive as Uther had in his grief? Oh wait, <em>duh<em> Warlock, well, not that Uther needed to know that.

"So you began the purge" Merlin stated.

"yes" Uther's voice was flat, devoid of emotion.

"I started with the known sorcerers in the kingdom, hunting them down, sometimes for days, weeks at a time. I showed no mercy"

* * *

><p><em>19 Years Earlier.<em>

"_We have her trapped, at the back of the building" reported one of the knights who worked with Uther in his crusade. The woman they were chasing, a Maureen Talos, was a supposed healer, people came from far and wide to seek her help. Uther having done so himself years ago. The woman had been younger then, but now, as Uther entered the building he found her to be nothing more than a cowering traitor. _

"_My lord, Please!" she called, panicked._

"_You plea mercy, when your kind killed my beloved wife!" Uther roared. He did not give her time to reply, time to do much of anything, as he swung his sword around, her head falling from her body, even before she had a chance to scream._

"_That's was the last one in this area sire" said the knight, bowing to him. Uther nodded._

"_Good, we still need to track down the sorcerer in Trador" he said._

"_Sire, Trador is Balinor's territory" pointed out another knight, this one young, inexperienced._

"_I don't care" Uther replied._

* * *

><p>"I hunted them down, across all five kingdoms, the people were afraid, they would see the colours of Camelot and they would cower in fear, people would protect those they knew had magic, those who had even just a small amount, they all fell, attackers, healers, allies…" he admitted, tears now slowly falling from his face.<p>

"I was relentless. I watched, I helped them slaughter. And when people refused to turn over their loved ones, they we're slaughtered too" his voice broke and he took a calming breath, Merlin's own eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Eventually the adults were dead" Uther said.

"what did you do then?" Merlin asked. Uther looked up at him.

"I killed the children" he replied, the comment chilling Merlin to his soul, Merlin closed his eyes, shaking his head softly.

"And then… then it was the time of the Dragons" Uther replied.

* * *

><p><em>Balinor stood across from Uther, in the courtyard of Camelot, bowed down.<em>

"_My lord, I came as fast as I could when I received your summons" Balinor said. Uther nodded as he walked forwards._

"_No Dragonlord should bow to me" Uther said, Balinor looked up, rising from the ground. "I have…" Uther seemed to be struggling for words. "I have been a fool Lord Balinor, seeking vengeance on those who do not deserve it. My people fear me, they no longer respect me" he said._

"_And you expect otherwise?" Balinor asked. Uther looked at him, but chose to ignore the comment._

"_My men, we have hunted sorcerers, witches, dragons and other creatures, but only have I succeeded in alienating those who placed their trust in me" he said. Balinor narrowed his eyes._

"_What are you getting at?" _

"_I wish to end this crusade, I wish to atone from my crimes, for they are nothing but crimes" he replied._

"_So why do you need me?" Balinor asked. Uther looked at him._

"_I have killed many Dragons in my vengeance, I need to speak to them, to explain my actions. To beg forgiveness" Uther replied. Balinor sighed, looking away briefly._

"_If I do as you ask Uther, I cannot guarantee what Dragons, if any will come" he replied. Uther nodded._

"_But please, I beg you to try" Uther said. Balinor sighed, then nodded._

"_I will try Uther" he replied. Uther smiled and moved away from him. Balinor closed his eyes and began to call, across from him, Uther smirked and looked into the shadows, before looking back, above them there was the great beat of wings, Balinor looked over at Uther._

"_The oldest of them all, the great Dragon" he whispered, as it landed._

"_Why have you called me here?" it demanded, looking at Uther._

"_Nobel Kilgharrah, today is a momentous day, Uther Pendragon wishes to… Atone for his crimes" Balinor said._

"_Him? Atone? Are you insane? There is no part of him that want's to atone for anything!" it roared._

"_Great Dragon please, I beg you to at least hear him out" Balinor said. The Dragon narrowed its eyes._

"_Is this true Pendragon? You wish to atone for your actions?" it asked. Uther stepped forwards._

"_It is, my actions over the past few years have been unforgivable, and remain so" Uther said._

"_What do you mean remain so?" whispered Balinor._

"_And I wish to begin my punishment at your hands…. NOW!" he yelled, falling to the floor as several barrels flew from the catapults held in the shadows hitting the great dragon, exploding on it. The Great Dragon roared, but was already staggering._

"_You lied!" roared Balinor._

"_Guards seize the Dragonlord!" Uther snarled._

"_No, you will not have us both Uther!" Kilgharrah roared, belching flames across the courtyard, several guards being burnt to ash. _

"_You will pay for this Uther, I will return and I promise you will pay for this betrayal of trust!" Balinor roared as he fled. Kilgharrah stumbling before it fell to the floor with a thud._

* * *

><p>"we took that one prisoner, moved it into the caverns under the castle, but there were very few Dragons left in the wild and we hunted them, killing them, burning their nests" Uther said. Merlin wiping his eyes. Uther having done so himself. Slowly Merlin stepped forwards. Holding up his hand, then thinking better of it.<p>

"Now do you see boy, do you see what I truly am?" Uther asked softly.

"I can't speak for the Dragons" said Merlin. "I can't speak for the people you killed" he added. Uther turned to look at him, head lowered. "But I do see a man riddled with guilt, with doubts, a man who loved someone so dearly then struck out when she was gone" Merlin said. Uther felt a tear sliding down his cheek, Merlin did put a hand on his arm this time.

"Love is complicated, how you deal, its down to the person" he said gently. Uther's jaw clenching slightly.

"For what its worth Uther, I forgive you" Merlin said, Uther finally breaking down, falling to his knees, Merlin supporting him as he fell.

* * *

><p>Morning came all too quickly, Uther having left a few hours before, and Merlin looked up as a guard walked in, he turned Merlin around, before he tied his hands behind his back, then spun him around again.<p>

"Come on" he said. Merlin stood, took a last look around the cell and then, head held high, followed him out. Merlin followed the guards up the stairs, seeing the castle servants watching, some with sympathy, others with veiled interest. Then at the end of the hall, Arthur and Gwen. Gwen was crying, Arthur's arm around her, comforting her. Merlin gave a subtle nod at him, which Arthur returned, before he too looked away, before he was led out of the building to the waiting executioners block. He moved up the steps. Slowly he looked around, Arthur and Gwen had moved outside, standing at the edge of the crowed, Gwen turned away from the scene before them. Merlin smiled, then looked around, before she saw her moving down to stand with them Her face visibly wet from crying.

"I love you" she whispered as Arthur now found himself consoling two sobbing women.

Merlin smiled.

"I'll always love you" he said. From the sides of the courtyard the drum beats began to start. And Uther walked out onto the balcony, his black armour glistening in the morning sun. Merlin looked around again, seeing Gaius who had joined Arthur and Gwen, his eyes red. Merlin smiled at him, forgiving the man, a moment later his knees were knocked from behind and he fell forwards.

"People of Camelot!" Uther called out. "For twenty years I have ruled this kingdom, twenty years of relative peace. Shattered, only occasionally by those who still break our most fundamental laws" he said.

"Before you, the boy, Merlin, stands guilty of treason, and for this, there can be only one penalty. Death" he said. Merlin closed his eyes, as the drum beats began again, and Merlin was roughly pushed forwards. Uther raised his hand, the executioner's axe also raising.

"But, I am not a man without compassion" Uther stated suddenly. "Although he is the Dragonlord, Balinor's, son, and when Balinor dies, he will become Dragonlord, I find myself wavering. No son should pay for the crimes of the father" he said. "Release him" he ordered. The crowd gasped, even as the execution put down the axe, and then hauled Merlin to his feet, releasing the ropes that bound his wrists.

"I owe this boy a great debt, and even though I have broken my own laws this day, I cannot justify the ending of one that has such potential. And I owe it to myself, to get past the blame" he said, then went quiet. A moment later the crowd went wild with applause. The executioner even giving him a friendly pat on the back, and how bloody weird was _that_? Slowly Merlin bowed to the king, Uther smiled and nodded. Merlin got down from the executioners stand, grinning at people as they laughed in joy, then there she was, standing in front of him. He smiled, rushing to her, embracing her openly, the crowd watching.

"Merlin…." Morgana's face was one of fine beauty.

"I love you" he said to her, then they kissed, passionately.

"here we go again" muttered Arthur, as around them the crowed cheered. Gwen beaming suddenly threw her arms around Arthur kissing him, then pulling away.

"Oh… my god…" she said.

"You…. Kissed me!" he said, blinking in terror.

"Lost in the moment" she replied.

"I bloody hope so" Arthur retorted.

"So what do you think Merlin? Gwen and Arthur?" Morgana teased. Merlin gave a mock bow.

"My lady" he said.

"Ok you can quit it now" said Arthur.

"No, Morgana has a point" Said Merlin. "Arthur and Guinevere, has a nice ring to it" he said. Arthur's face went hard then.

"Merlin" he warned. Merlin gave Morgana a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Arthur and Gwen then?" he offered.

"MERLIN!" Arthur roared as Merlin began running, the prince speeding after him. "WHEN I GET HOLD OF YOU!"

* * *

><p>Up on the balcony Uther laughed, watching his son chase after Merlin. Feeling at peace finally for the first time in years. A moment later Gaius moved to his side.<p>

"That was quite a change of heart" Gaius said.

"I spoke to him, last night, even with the threat of death Gaius, even with that he forgave me, for everything. You're right. He is special" Uther said.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's cry echoed across the courtyard.

"OW!" Merlin's shout echoed back. The crowed laughing even harder as Arthur came running back, Merlin chasing him with a broom, the laughter being drowned out as the sun was blotted out. Slowly everyone looked up to see a large cobalt coloured Dragon there.

"Enjoy your last days Uther, for the Dragons are rising" it growled, then with a beat of wings, flew off. Slowly Uther looked at Gaius, then down at Arthur, Merlin and Morgana, Leon stepping over to them, with Gwen.

"If he wants war, then he will have it" Uther said.

"For Camelot!" Yelled Merlin. The cry being taken up around the courtyard.

* * *

><p>"So it seems your son has chosen his side" said Morgause as they watched from their headquarters in the late Godfry's castle.<p>

"So be it" muttered Balinor. "If he fights for Camelot, then he can die with it" he replied, turning and walking away. Morgause turning back to the crystal, watching as Merlin and Morgana embraced again.

"But not you sister. No, not you" she whispered.

To Be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin

Love by Any other name

Part 11

Camelot's war room was busy, Uther at the head of the table, taking reports from the knights, Arthur standing at the table with Leon and a couple of other knights. It had been less than two day's since the Cobalt Dragons proclamation, and the city, had, predictably panicked. What hadn't helped was that starting late the previous evening, the first of the Dragons had attacked. So while they made plans, the city lay under siege. That Uther had entrusted the evacuation of the lower and middle towns to Merlin was something of a shock in itself, but the boy had grown on him. Arthur had wondered why, but Uther had failed to comment, and Merlin had only replied that it was something that the king had trusted him with, and he would not break that trust. Of course, when Uther had asked Merlin to oversee the evacuations, a task that would normally have fallen to Arthur in other circumstances, he had protested, but not for long and not overmuch.

"For the moment the attacks seem to be centred on the Lower and Middle towns" said one of the knights. Uther nodded, as he looked over the map on the table. Arthur leant past him pointing.

"The biggest areas of devastation are here-" he pointed to another part of the map. "And here" he added, looking up. "The direct lines to both the castle and out of the city" he stated.

"Strategic targets" Uther agreed. "It means we're going to be cut off from outside help and form even reaching the town eventually" he said, but he was frowning, something wasn't adding up.

"Father?" Arthur asked.

"Why is he not attacking the castle? He could level it with a couple of Dragon's so why is he only attacking the town?" he wondered aloud. Arthur looked at the map again, not having any answers and hating it.

"Maybe he doesn't want to risk it quite yet" Arthur offered. Uther shook his head.

"No, Balinor isn't one to wait, there is a very strong reason while he's not attacking here" Uther said.

"The Dragon" Leon said suddenly, Arthur and Uther both looking up at him. "It has to be, if he takes out the castle, the chances are the cavern below may collapse" he said.

"It must be" agreed Arthur. Uther nodded, thoughtfully.

"If that is the case then we are in a strong position" he said.

"Not as strong as we would like" Arthur said. "Eventually we'll be totally cut off from our supplies in the village, even if the citadel doesn't fall, eventually we'll end up starving" he said. Uther nodded, then looked over at one of the knights.

"How is the evacuation of the town faring?" he asked. The guard shook his head.

"Sire, we still have around nine hundred people still unaccounted for, but with the severity of the attacks we don't know who has survived and who hasn't" he replied. Uther nodded then closed his eyes.

"Tell Merlin to start pulling back with those he has rescued, he has an hour" Uther stated.

"But what if there are any people left down there?" asked Arthur. Uther looked at him.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but my duty is to protect those we have saved, and I will mourn the loss of those we cannot but our duty must be to the living" he replied. Arthur looked away, then nodded.

"Of course, you're right" he said quietly. Uther nodded and then looked back at the knight.

"See to it" he said.

"Sire" the knight gave a sharp bow then hurried from the room.

* * *

><p>The banquit hall had been turned to a makeshift hospital as people, townsfolk and defenders alike were being treated. Gaius moved among them with the help of Gwen and Morgana, who helped to tend wounds as best they could. Mostly burns and the like, and fortunately in most cases, although the person was blistered, they would heal given time. Unfortunately the wounded brought something else with them, the stench of burning flesh. The smell overpowering all the others in the large room.<p>

"We need more water" said Morgana as she tended to an old man, a farmer by the clothes he wore.

"It's on its way" Gaius replied, looking over at her. Gwen hurried to Morgana, tipping some of the water she had into the pail Morgana carried.

"Here, this should keep you going" Gwen said. Morgana nodded, looking at her maid in a new light, often expecting her to make some small slip up, or do something Gwenish, but not today, no today she was as dedicated as Gaius in her work, determined, careful, her face, normally open and inviting was today changed, a seriousness on her features that seemed oddly out of place, yet somehow comforting in its own right. But then Morgana couldn't believe that she herself was here either, but With Merlin down in the town, down where the Dragon's were she had found herself unable to wait in silence, not doing anything. So here she was, the Lady Morgana, caring for the injured townsfolk, seeing the gratitude in the eyes of those she helped, sometime treating them, sometimes even a kind word. It was humbling to realise how much she meant to them, and soon she found herself, if not enjoying herself appointed task, at least not hating it. She was brining a small shred of hope to these people who worked hard and loved their kingdom. So even if all she could do was offer a word of support or press a cold cloth to someone's head, then she would gladly do it, besides, she realised that not only had it helped her to focus her thoughts away from the danger Merlin was in, it was, she realised, what he would have done. She smiled, knowing that a lot of the people in here, were here simply because Merlin and the group of knight's with him had found and rescued them, so when the farm reached out a withered hard worked hand towards her, she took it, smiling at him.

Across from them the doors opened and several servants rushed into the room each carrying two buckets of water, placing them down, before they picked up the discarded empty ones and ran out. Morgana realised as well in at that point that Uther was wrong about servants in general, the six that had came in, all young, had not been asked to perform the task, but had, like her, taken it upon themselves to do what they could to help.

"Thank you my Lady" the farmers voice was raspy and she looked down at him.

"Shussh, you need to rest" she said. He smiled and nodded, she returned it and then moved away, to the next person in line, a woman holding a young baby, she looked up as Morgana approached and bowed her head as Morgana knelt down by them, the woman's eyes wide and searching, the baby squirmed in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Here" Morgana said handing her a cup of water. The woman took it.<p>

"Thomas!" yelled Merlin as Thomas ushered another couple of people down an already crowded alleyway. Thomas turned to him and jogged over to him, his brow sweating, as was Merlin's.

"That's another ninety odd by my thinking" Thomas said. Merlin nodded and looked up as a beige scaled Dragon flew over them, followed by a green and red one, a second later the several buildings to their right went up in flames.

"Damn it" muttered Merlin as the flames began to spread, people around them screaming as he, Thomas and a couple of other knights ushered them down the alleyway.

"MOMMA!" a child's scream brought Merlin twisting around, there about twenty feet away a small child, no older than maybe seven sat near to a burning building, the child's mother beside him, a wooden beam across her. Merlin ran to him and a quick glance told him the mother was beyond saving.

"Merlin!" Thomas called over to him. Merlin quickly picked up the hysterical child, who jolted and screamed even more.

"Shushh, I've got you" Merlin soothed him, then looked over at Thomas.

"Back, we've been called back!" Thomas yelled.

"but-" Merlin went to protest, when suddenly the building beside Thomas went up in flames, the knight along with it. Merlin ran to him, seeing his friend's face staring up at the sky, his features partially melted, several people had stopped, looking at him. Merlin grew angry in that instant.

"Move!" he roared. The people looked at him, then quickly began moving, some supporting those that could not move quick enough. With a final look at Thomas, and a silent goodbye Merlin joined the crowd running away, the child looking back over his shoulder.

"Mamma? Pappa?" the child whispered reaching out.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" Merlin replied.

"What was the hot?" asked the child. "Did they get burnt?" he asked.

"Dragon's, bad Dragon's did this" Merlin said. The Child began to squirm again, Merlin comforting him again.

* * *

><p>Morgana looked up as the doors opened again, people being led in by hand maidens and guards alike. A moment later he was there, blackened with soot, holding a child in his arms. She ran to him, embracing him, careful not to jostle the child in case he was hurt.<p>

"I was so worried" she said, kissing him quickly. Merlin smiled.

"I told you I'd never leave you" he replied. "you've got soot on your face" he added. Morgana went to wipe it away then shrugged.

"It could be my new look" she said with a smile. "Who's your new friend?" she asked, indicating the boy.

"I don't know, his.. Mother and Father…" he didn't say the rest, Morgana shook her head sadly.

"so what's your name?" asked Morgana.

"Jamie. Are we in the castle? I never seen the castle" he said. Morgana smiled.

"Yes Jamie, you're in the castle" Merlin said. Jamie began to sniff, then cried.

"whatever is it?" asked Morgana, frowning.

"I lost my stick, daddy said I shouldn't go away without my stick" he said.

"your stick?" asked Merlin. Jamie nodded and it was then that Morgana realised.

"You're blind?" she asked. Jamie nodded again, going to wipe tears away with his soot covered hands.

"no, no, let me" Morgana said, using the sleeves of her dress to do so.

"Jamie, I have to go to see the king and the price, but you can stay with my friend okay" Merlin said.

"okay" Jamie replied. Merlin smiled as Morgana took him, he wrapped his little arms around her, even as Merlin kissed her, before stroking the boy's hair. With a smile for Morgana he rushed out. Jamie leant back slightly running a soot coated hand across Morgana's face.

"You're pretty" he said.

"Why thank you" she replied with a smile, one of the few she hadn't had to force today.

* * *

><p>Uther and Arthur looked up as Merlin walked in. Arthur immediately concerned for his friend.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked. Merlin nodded.

"Just soot. We got we think around another ninety people out" Merlin said addressing Uther. The king nodded. "I should also report that Thomas didn't survive" he said softly. "I'm sorry" he added. Leon looked away nodding.

"He died bravely, if not for all the men who were out there no one would have survived from the town" Leon said, then he turned back. "So let his death not be in vain" he added. Merlin nodded as Arthur clasped an arm on his shoulder.

"We can mourn the dead later, for now we need to work" he said softly. Merlin nodded and then clearing his head looked at the map, then at Arthur and Uther.

"So what do we have so far?" he asked.

"You did well in evacuating the towns as you did, now we need to look at trying to turn the battle" Uther stated.

"We think" said Arthur, "that Balinor is holding off from attacking the citadel because of the Dragon we have, so hopefully that will give us some breathing room" he explained. Merlin nodded, then looked away.

"Is there any other way down into the cavern? Apart from the steps?" Merlin asked.

"Why would that help?" asked Leon.

"Well if he's not attacking the citadel, then the chances are he's looking to get the Dragon out first, he obviously can't use the route down there that we would take if we needed to" Merlin said.

"Oh my god" Arthur suddenly said. Everyone turned to him.

"Arthur?" asked Uther.

"This wasn't an attack at all, so many Dragons, yet hundreds escaped. A massive deception" he stated. Uther went ridged as he caught on.

"We've been so busy with evacuating the town" he said softly.

"The town was never the true target, the damned Dragon was!" Arthur yelled, running out.

"Arthur! Its too dangerous!" Uther roared, Merlin ran after him and with a snarl so did Uther.

* * *

><p>The three of them raced through the citadel, people watching and moving out of the way as quickly as they could, however even as they rushed down the stairs, past the cell, they knew they had been duped and royally so. The guards at the top of the stairs were both dead, heads canted at inhuman angles.<p>

"Damn it" hissed Uther as they downed the steps, two at a time, before running onto the platform.

"I wondered when you would catch on Uther, and look, you've brought your little boy and my bastard son as well" Balinor said as he stood by the broken chains, the great Dragon soaring above them.

"Balinor" Uther spat. Balinor ignored him, his attention on Merlin.

"So, we finally meet face to face. I have to say I'm disappointed in you, I expected so much more, instead I get another another weed in a dead garden" he hissed.

"I am no more your son than you are my father" Merlin spat back, but strangely enough it was Uther who put an arm on his shoulder.

"This boy is everything you could never be, Loyal, dedicated and possessing a kindness and wisdom you never could. No wonder you're disappointed" Uther said. Merlin seemed to stand taller all of a sudden, glancing up at the dragon then back at Balinor.

"Oh what a wonderful speech Uther, really, that was almost believable" Balinor said. "Ultimately however, it changes nothing. I could easily have the Great Dragon cave this place in, taking your damned citadel and all who reside in it down with it, but yet… I still have a use for this place" he said.

"You will never rule Camelot!" Arthur shouted.

"Oh don't be so naïve you royal brat, If I desired the throne then I would already possess it, but that task is for another" he said.

"who?" demanded Merlin.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Really?" Balinor sneered. "The people will find out soon enough, but my patients wears thin. Kilgharrah!" he called, the Great Dragon swooped downwards.

"Kill them, incinerate them" Balinor ordered. The Great Dragon landed and looked down at Merlin, Arthur and Uther. It reared back, then looked at Balinor.

"No" Kilgharrah replied. How one simple word could cause such shook was remarkable.

* * *

><p>"he's sleeping, finally" said Morgana as Gwen moved up to her, another pail in her hands. Gwen smiled and knelt down.<p>

"I am so proud of you my lady" Gwen said. Morgana frowned, looking at her.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"If you were to ask me two months ago if I could have pictured you here, tending to the injured, comforting a blind child, I would have scoffed. You've changed so much" she said, then frowned.

"Not much much, just changed as in, not the same…" typical Gwen, saying one thing, getting tongue tied and saying almost the completely wrong thing. Truth be told it was one of the traits Morgana found most enduring. True she was a dainty thing most of the time, but then Morgana had known her for many years, and she above all else knew that this particular flower had some dangerous thorns when it wanted, yes she was kind, but she could also be brutally honest when it struck her, and that was the other thing Morgana loved about her friend, she could always rely on Gwen to keep her clear headed.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not" Morgana teased.

"Compliment, oh yes, compliment, not good as far as compliments go-"

"Gwen"

"My Lady?"

"You're babbling"

"Sorry"

"But I admit I do know what you mean, but then could you have seen me falling in love with Merlin two months ago?" she countered.

"Okay, I admit I didn't see that at all" Gwen agreed. Morgana smiled.

"then you know the effect he's had on me" she said. "If it wasn;t for him, for what we've been through, his selflessness, his kind soul, For loving me as me, not as some object to be desired, then no, I would most likely not be here today. But he's taught me a lot, Look around you, these people, the townsfolk, the servants, you. Your all hero's in your own right" she said.

"Oh no, not me" Gwen said. Morgana took her hand, something she never did in public.

"Yes, you, all of you. Its like I was blind before I met Merlin, and he's opened my eyes, and its strange because I look around now, I don't see servant's doing their duties, I see people working to make people like me happy" she said. "And none of them complain, and then today, seeing them all rushing together, working without being asked, doing what they can to help… No Gwen, people like me are not the hero's, especially today" Morgana said, stroking Jamie's hair as he fidgeted slightly.

"Gwen!" Gaius's voice cut in. Gwen and Morgana looked over at him.

"If your break is over I could do with some help" he prompted. Gwen nodded and stood, a second later Morgana did the same and picked up a bucket.

* * *

><p>"What do mean no?" Balinor's voice was a hiss of contained fury. "I am a Dragon lord!" he roared.<p>

"I know, and I am fighting you as I can. You may have freed me Balinor but I will not kill these people" the Great Dragon replied.

"You would dare defy my command? You would dare defend the one who imprisoned you!" Balinor roared.

"I care not for Uther, the other two however, they have a destiny that far outweighs any of your petty desire for vengeance" Kilgharrah replied.

"Destiny? I have a destiny?" asked Arthur.

"Silence!" Roared Balinor. "Destiny, give a man two gold pieces roll some dice and call it destiny if they win or lose. Destiny is nothing, now I give you one last Chance, kill them" Balinor hissed.

"and I give you _Dragonlord_ my final answer. No" the Great Dragon replied. Balinor hissed.

"Then you have made your choice. You may choose to betray your kind, but I have no such weakness. I am a Dragonlord, and I demand justice for what Uther has done. If you will not kill them, then I Will!" he roared, spinning around.

"Blainor no!" roared Kilgharrah even as a lance of Flame shot out from his outstretched hands. It happened fast, the flame hitting the three men, knocking them back withering in pain, before they slowly got to their knees, Balinor advancing on them. Behind him Kilgharrah began to roar.

"Stop!" Balinor commanded. "You won't kill them, but my command is still enough that you will not interfere when I do" he said, Kilgharrah roared again. Slowly he moved up to the slope, looking at the three men.

"And what a wonderful destiny this it would have been" Balinor taunted. "Now… Die" his arm lifting up again.

* * *

><p>Morgana moved around the group, stopping by a young woman who was looking away, holding her head in her hands. Slowly she knelt down.<p>

"Are you okay?" Morgana asked softly.

"I am, now you are here" came the reply, the woman turned her gaze to Morgana.

"Morgause" Morgana spat, even as the woman gripped her wrist.

"I said I would come to you tonight, and I have, you want explanations and you will get them, but not here" Morgause said. "I will tell you this, Uther has lied to you for many years, lied and deceived you covering his own indiscretions with what he perceives as love" she said, Morgana tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong.

"Morgana?" asked Gwen looking over. Morgause glared at her and tilted her head back, sending Gwen flying back.

"Gwen!" Morgana screamed.

* * *

><p>"If vengeance is what you seek, then take my life" Uther said, still on his knees. "My son has done nothing to harm you" Balinor lowered his arm, grinning.<p>

"True, but the Pendragon line must end, the sins of the father must pass to the son"

"Balinor…" Kilgharrah growled, commanded into helplessness.

"And as for Merlin, how could such a disappointment be related to me?" he said, raising his arm again, pointing it at Merlin.

"An embarrassment to be erased" he said. Merlin slowly got to his feet, glaring at this man, this supposed Father.

"then do it" Merlin said.

"Merlin no!" Kilgharrah roared. Balinor laughed at him, then fire began to crackle around his hands.

"Very well, goodbye _my son"_ he whispered and a moment later the world went a fiery orange.

"BALINOR!" Roared Kilgharrah, even as Merlin was blasted back to land by the steps.

"MERLIN!" Screamed Arthur. Balinor laughed, then frowned as Uther cocked him hard in the jaw.

* * *

><p>"This place is not safe!" Morgause hissed at Morgana, Morgana having finally pulled away from her.<p>

"I would rather die than go anywhere with the likes of you!" Morgana screamed. Morgause's face hardened, then she stood.

"You will not get a second chance sister" she said.

"I am not your sister!" Morgana screamed at her, backing away. "I could never be something like… like you!"

"Very well, I had hoped you would see reason, would at least hear me out. I have done all I can to save you" she said. Then she glanced at the guards. "Know this then, as much as I regret this action, I will always care for you" she added, then with a blast of wind and light that knocked everyone away, she was gone. Morgana stared at the empty spot, then took a deep breath, before turning.

"Gwen… GWEN!" she yelled rushing over to where Gaius was kneeling by her, the others in the room slowly recovering.

"My lady?" Gwen's voice was soft, but beautiful to hear. Morgana pulled her into an embrace.

"we must get her to a cot" Gaius said gently. "It doesn't look too bad, but a head wound is nothing to chance on" he told her. Morgana nodded and with the help of one of the knights, placed Gwen on a nearby cot. Across the room Jamie had awoken and had his hands out searching. Morgana went to him quickly, he was trembling, and Morgana realised that when everyone had been blasted back he had been over in this little corner by himself.

"I'm sorry Jamie" she said, as she moved back to Gwen with him holding her tightly.

* * *

><p>Balinor glared at Uther, rubbing his jaw.<p>

"I Was going to save your death until last, but no matter" he sneered.

"What have you done" Kilgharrah's voice, soft, enraged, at the same time kept repeating over and over.

Uther ignored it, drawing his sword, advancing on the man who had just killed his own son.

"I beg you to try" Uther sneered, Arthur stood there, torn between his fighting father and his possibly dead friend. Balinor raised his hand again.

"NO MORE!" Roared Kilgharrah, suddenly swooping up to the roof of the cavern before diving downwards. Uther stumbled back even as Balinor turned, eyes wide as Kilgharrah's massive jaws closed around him, flame shot of from the man's hands, even as he screamed when with a final, ripping motion Balinor was released to tumble to the ground far below, Torso and Legs separated. Uther watched, eyes wide, even as Arthur ran to Merlin, kneeling by him, picking up his lifeless body.

"Merlin?" he asked softly, a moment later Uther was next to him. Kilgharrah suddenly began roaring.

* * *

><p>Above Camelot the Dragons began to land, all roaring to the sky, people in the citadel running to the windows to watch.<p>

"What is it Morgana? What's happening?" asked Jamie.

"I don't know" she replied honestly.

* * *

><p>In the cavern Merlin suddenly coughed and began to scream, his eyes shooting open glowing yellow.<p>

"What is it?" asked Uther as Merlin and Kilgharrah finally lapsed into silence. Merlin taking hitching breaths, before he opened his eyes again, back to their normal colour.

"The son of a Dragonlord. Is a Dragonlord" Kilgharrah said from behind them. Merlin slowly sat up with Arthur help.

"I hope you're not angry at me" he said looking at Uther. Uther looked at Kilgharrah, then at Merlin.

"No, not at all" he said, then smiled, Arthur joining a moment later, then Merlin as well.

"come we must get him to the infirmary" Uther said. Merlin stood up by himself, but still leant on Arthur.

"Uther" the Great Dragon spoke up. Slowly Uther turned, seeing the beast, he looked quickly back at Arthur.

"Go, take him"

"Father?"

"go" he commanded. Arthur looked once more at the Dragon, then moved away, going up the steps.

"Why did you save us?" Uther asked, turning back to the Dragon.

"I did not do it to save you" it replied. "Had only you come and Balinor commanded it, I would have killed you. But you must know by now this is not about us" it stated. "Arthur has a great destiny ahead of him, but to fulfil it he will need Guinevere at his side, but they will both need Merlin, who in turn will need Morgana. Those four will usher in a golden age never before seen in this land or any other" it explained. "None of them truly realise the burden that has been placed on them, but in time they will. Balinor, Nimueh, they were but two small examples of what is waiting for them, for they will face danger. The Darkness is coming Uther. Balinor was but one small part of it. The other part is a lot more dangerous" it said, then without another word it flew up, and out of the opening at the top of the cavern. Uther stared after it for several moments, then turned and walked up the steps.

* * *

><p>Morgana turned as The doors opened and Arthur moved in, supporting Merlin. She was there in an instant.<p>

"Get his tunic off" said Gaius, Arthur complying. Merlin's chest was scorched, the skin red raw where Balinor's attack had hit him.

"What happened?" asked Gaius.

"Balinor is dead" Arthur said. "The Dragon killed him, not fast enough to stop Merlin playing roast special of the day"

"Arthur" snapped Morgana. Merlin raised a hand.

"Leave him, its what he's good at, I'll do the fighting he can do the witty one liners" Merlin said with a smile.

"don't you just wish" Arthur replied.

"Wait, if Balinor is dead…" Gaius suddenly said, as he held a wet compress to Merlin's chest.

"Yes, I'm a Dragonlord now" Merlin replied. The group fell silent for a moment.

"Ermm Gaius" Merlin said softly.

"Mm?" Gaius replied.

"The compress is dripping" Merlin said. Gaius blinked, drawn away from his thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry" the old man said. Merlin sighed and looked down.

"Wonderful, now it looks like I peed myself" he muttered as Uther walked in.

"Is that Arthur?" asked Jamie softly. Morgana smiled.

"Yes, that's price Arthur" she replied.

"am I dressed properly? Momma said I had to dress properly when I saw roal… roil… kings and princes" he said. Morgana chuckled at him.

"You're dressed just fine" Arthur said. Jamie snuggled down into Morgana's shoulder.

"Arthur you're embarrassing him" said Merlin with a chuckle.

"Father?" asked Arthur as Uther approached.

"The Dragon is gone, how's Merlin?" he asked, shocking Morgana slightly.

"A bit burnt, but otherwise in good health" Gaius replied. Uther nodded.

"Good, now would you in the future stop scaring me like that" Uther snapped at Merlin. "First the witches, then Nimueh then Balinor…" he muttered, before he walked away.

"Did he just say he was worried about me?" asked Merlin. Slowly everyone looked at each other.

"Naaaa" they said shaking their heads.

"I bloody well did!" Uther called from outside. Arthur suddenly clasped him on the shoulder.

"I guess that makes you part of the small little inner circle then" he said cheerfully.

"Do I have to learn anything?" asked Merlin.

"Oh lots and lots" Arthur replied with a grin, then he looked up at Morgana.

"And who knows, maybe family" he added slyly.

* * *

><p>The following day the group gathered in the great hall, Uther looking up as they entered.<p>

"Sire" Merlin, Morgana and Gwen said with a bow.

"What's happened?" asked Uther looking at them, Arthur standing beside him, also looking concerned.

"the Dragons are gone, but I had them collect enough wood so we can start repairing the damage" Merlin said. Uther nodded, not entirely comfortable with having Dragon's back in the kingdom now as well as having a living Dragonlord standing in front of him.

"And I've told them never to return, to go back to their homes" Merlin added.

"Good" Uther said, unable to hide the relief in his voice totally. "But I hardly think it takes you and Morgana to tell me this" he said.

"Actually it is a request from both of us" said Morgana, as Gwen moved back out of the room.

"Oh?" asked Uther, his interest piqued.

"I and Merlin have grown close as you well know, so we have, spoken about this most of the night" she began.

"Marriage?" asked Arthur, blinking.

"No… not yet" Morgana replied with a roll of her eyes.

"then what?" asked Uther.

"I am your ward sire, and with your permission we would like to take a Ward of our own" she said.

"Who?" asked Uther, frowning. Morgana turned and nodded at Gwen who walked back in a moment later with the little boy Morgana had been holding when he had seen her yesterday. He'd been cleaned and well dressed, Gwen guiding him slowly as he felt around until he found Merlin's hand.

"Jamie, this is King Uther" Morgana said. Jamie went wide eyed and attempted a bow.

"King" he said in greeting.

"Sire, Jamie, you say sire" Gwen whispered.

"Sire" he amended.

"And you wish to take him as your ward?" asked Uther, looking at him.

"His parents were both killed by the Dragon's sire" Merlin explained. Uther nodded and went silent for several moments.

"Is he going to say no?" whispered Jamie.

"Jamie, come here" said Uther suddenly. Jamie glanced at the voice and then, gulping stepped forwards, feeling out with his hands, until he nearly walked into Uther's leg, luckily his hand caught it first.

"Kin- sire" he said. Uther knelt down and looked at him.

"such a position is not to be taken lightly Jamie, people will expect you to behave in a fashion befitting the ward of a King's own ward" Uther stated.

"I know sire, and I'll be good. Lady Morgana said she will teach me" he said. Uther nodded then stood up, before he sat back down, then he looked at Arthur.

"Arthur?" he asked. Arthur sighed.

"I don't know, it is a lot to learn" he said, then he grinned "But if it makes Morgana and Merlin happy, then who am I to disagree" he said. Uther nodded and looked at Gaius.

"Gaius?" he prompted. The old physician looked at Jamie as well then nodded.

"If need be I can help with his education" he offered. Uther nodded again, then turned back to the boy.

"Jamie"

"Sire?"

"Enjoy your new home" he said with a smile. Jamie looked up then smiled.

"Thank you king" he said excitedly with another awkward bow. Uther chuckled.

"Call him Grandfather" said Morgana with a laugh.

"oh dear lord" muttered Merlin. Arthur and Gaius both chuckled, before being silenced by a glare from Uther as Gwen took Jamie's hand, leading him away to Merlin and Morgana who took one hand each.

"Thank you grandfather!" Jamie called excitedly. Uther sighed and sipped from his wine.

"Oh he'll have to get used to it anyway, only eight months to go" Morgana said as they turned away with Jamie. Uther nodded then spat his wine all over the floor, even as Gwen lost her footing and landed on the floor.

"WHAT?" he demanded. Slowly he looked at Gaius then at Arthur, both of them blinking and shocked.

"I give up… I really give up" he said.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin

Love by any other name

Part 12

Night had fallen across the kingdom, people slept, the repairs to the town underway at a fast pace. The dead were being mourned, but thankfully, only a small number of people had perished, something of an achievement in its own right. Uther had even opened up the guest wing of the castle so those who's homes had been destroyed had at least somewhere to sleep. Morgana smiled as she remembered him telling those who had lost their homes, the look on their faces, the gratitude on them. Uther had changed, considerably in the past few months, but especially after he and Merlin had spoken in the cells that night. Morgana had wondered what had been said in those hours, what had caused the widening crack in Uther's resolve, but Merlin had never spoken of it, neither had Uther, it was a private moment between them and so it would stay that way. Beside her in the bed Merlin murmured slightly, dreaming. She looked down at him, marvelling at how one man could have done so much, she smiled as she moved a stray hair away from his forehead, just watching him sleep. Across the room, Jamie slept in his own small bed that Arthur had sent up from stores. It had been Arthur's own bed when he was a child, Morgana remembered her and Arthur jumping on it when they were children, until Uther had walked in startling them both and causing Arthur to fall and hurt his arm. The memories were as vivid as if they were only today. She remember Uther rushing to him, picking up his small son who was trying not to cry, not in front of Morgana. She'd expected Uther to yell at them both, instead he had smiled, told his son he was brave for not wanting to cry, but that sometimes it was okay to do so. Arthur had been headstrong, even back then, something that had carried over into his teenage years, when he'd gone from sweet little boy into cocky arrogant prince, she rolled her eyes at the thought, and settled down next to Merlin. Whimsical, yes, something else she had become since she had met Merlin. Beside her he shifted again and she looked down, her smile fading as she saw the tear falling from his closed eye.

"Merlin?" she whispered so as to not wake Jamie. He didn't reply, but his movement was becoming more intense.

"Merlin" she whispered again shaking him. He jolted awake, breathing heavily, looking at her.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"You were having a nightmare" she explained. "Must have been bad, you were crying" she whispered. Merlin shook his head to clear it, then nodded.

"Elador, my village, I was dreaming about it" he said.

"Why would that give you nightmares?" she asked softly. Merlin shook his head.

"It's a long story." He said. Morgana took his hand.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he voice was soft, gentle. Merlin looked away briefly, then back.

"It's the reason I was sent here" he admitted. Morgana nodded and then poured them a cup of water each, Merlin took it, sipping it softly as she retook her place.

"So why were you sent here?" she asked. Merlin looked up at her, the tears forming again.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, have never seen" he began. Morgana quickly thought of a witty rejoinder to that comment, but held back, this wasn't the time for joking.

"Such as?" she asked him gently. Merlin look at her, then took her hand.

"There's something I need to show you" Merlin said. Morgana frowned, not following at the moment. "Its probably my biggest secret no must know" he added. Morgana nodded, watching as he stood. Merlin looked around, then pointed at the small candle.

"_Emblazry"_ he said softly, his eyes glowed briefly and the candle lit. Behind him, Morgana gasped.

"But…" she couldn't find the words, instead looking from him to the candle, then back to him.

"Magic" he replied sitting down, for some reason, scared to look at Morgana. He felt her hand touch his bare shoulder, slowly turning him to face her.

"why didn't you tell me before this?" she asked, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I was scared, its silly I know, but now you need to know, I won't lie to you, this is what I am, a Warlock" he replied. "If it's any consolation, I would have told you anyway, even if we'd just been friends" he added. Morgana didn't reply to that, instead she looked away briefly.

"What's a Warlock?" she whispered. Merlin shrugged.

"Sorcerers and the like, they study magic, for years to do what they are able to do" Merlin said. "Warlocks are different, they don't study it, they're born with it" he explained.

"And that was you? Born with magic?" she asked. Merlin nodded.

"But I don't understand, you were caught by the crones, you could have escaped" she said. Merlin shook his head.

"Remember that rune like thing they drew on my stomach?" he asked. Morgana nodded, vaguely remembering the red coloured Rune from when he's been cut down. "That was a binding rune, It traps the magic inside, you can cast spells but they won't do anything" he explained. Morgana nodded slowly.

"And the bonds, on the Isle of the blessed? When we were tied together?" she asked. Merlin smiled.

"Nimueh told me that if I used magic the bonds would tighten and kill us both. If it was me, I would have tried, but not with you" he replied.

"She could have been lying" Morgana replied.

"She could of, but I wasn't about to test that" he said.

"Because of me?" her voice was soft.

"Why else?" he replied.

"so instead you took the pain on yourself, suffered so that I might live" she stated.

"it wasn't so bad, I had you there, that was all I had to think about, compared to that, a little pain is nothing" he replied. She smiled sadly at him, kissing him softly.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that" she said. Merlin shrugged, his features even more innocent and loving then they had been, endearing him to her all the more.

"Who else knows?" she asked.

"Just you and Gaius" he replied simply. Slowly she pulled away, Merlin watching her.

"Morgana?" he asked as she stood and went to check on Jamie.

"This changes things" she said at last.

"Why?" he asked. "I'm still Merlin, I had the magic all my life, I was like this before we met, why does it have to be different now?" he asked.

"If Uther finds out about this, then nothing can save you, you know that?" she asked.

"Well I'm not going to tell him" Merlin said, suddenly he went cold. "You're not…" his voice was unsure. She looked at him and went over.

"Never, I won't betray your trust Merlin, but please, you mustn't keep things from me" she said.

"That's all there is, now you know everything about me" he said.

* * *

><p>Morgause watched the exchange, a smile playing on her features.<p>

"Oh yes, little Dragonlord, I do indeed know everything about you now" she whispered. If she could not get her sister to join her willingly, then so be it. She would just have to remove the thing that truly kept her there, and now she had the information to remove Merlin from the game so utterly it would be mere child's play.

"Sarador!" she called, leaving the throne room of Godfry's castle. In the courtyard she looked up as the Cobalt coloured Dragon left its nest on the roof of the castle and swooped down to her. Unlike the other Dragons, Sarador was old, as old as Kilgharrah himself, and even though the command had been given to the Dragons to go home, he had to go but seventy miles. He had informed Morgause of the death of Balinor, and of what had transpired, and then he had vowed that despite the lack of a master now, Sarador was still with Morgause.

"Morgause" it greeted as it landed.

"My friend, we have, an excellent opportunity" she said. Sarador narrowed his eyes.

"I will have my sister and you will have your revenge on Merlin" she stated.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Gwen" said Morgana with a smile as Gwen set the breakfast down on the table, Merlin was carrying Jamie over to the table where he sat him down sleepily.<p>

"Good morning Jamie" said Gwen. Jamie tilted his head towards the sound of her voice.

"hello" he said through a yawn. Gwen smiled at Morgana, then looked over to the corner.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of getting Jamie a present" Gwen said, moving away. She moved to the corner and then returned with a beautifully carved stick.

"Oh Gwen it's beautiful" said Morgana.

"what is it? What is it?" asked Jamie looking around. Gwen knelt down and then placed it in his hands.

"This was my grandfathers stick Jamie" she said.

"Thank you" he said with a grin as he took it. It was a little on the large side, but not by too much.

"Thank you Gwen" Merlin said with a smile. Gwen smiled then turned away grabbing the water Picher.

"So what does Arthur have planned today?" asked Morgana as they ate.

"He wants me to attend a knighting ceremony with him this morning, and this afternoon I have to go back down to the town to help assess the repairs" he said.

"What a fun day" Morgana said dryly.

"I'm only doing this for you" he replied with a smile, then standing he kissed the top of her head, then ruffled Jamie's hair, and then with a cheery wave at Gwen, left the chamber.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up as Merlin walked in, dressed in his armour.<p>

"My god, you're early" Arthur stated mockingly. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Despite my usual tardiness I do occasionally make an effort" Merlin replied. Arthur shook his head and turned away.

"Help me on with this armour will you" Arthur replied.

"Get a servant" Merlin replied with a joke.

"I had one actually, quite a good one, I miss him, often wonder what happened to him actually" Arthur retorted.

"Arthur, I never knew you cared" Merlin said with a smile. Arthur blinked.

"And where in that sentence did I say I was talking about you?" he asked, wincing as Merlin pulled the bindings tight.

"Oh sorry bout that" Merlin said as Arthur grunted.

"No problem" Arthur replied, as Merlin loosened it. Merlin laughed as Arthur turned around.

"So what do I have to do?" Merlin asked, all business. He'd been to a couple of knighting ceremonies before, but only as a servant, never as a guest. Arthur glanced at him as he pulled the belt around him.

"Stand there, look gormless, clap at the appropriate time, you'll be fine" Arthur replied, walking towards the door.

"Are you ever going to stop insulting me?" Merlin questioned. Arthur turned back with an evil smirk on his face.

"You're courting Morgana now Merlin, I'm going to get worse" he vowed.

"Great, make a man a noble and I'm still treated like a prat" Merlin growled.

"No, now you're sir prat" Arthur said with a grin, turning and walking back out, Merlin grumbling as he followed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bala los tor valor, mirrois salasta reflectus shada" <em> Morgause stood in the throne room a mist beginning to whirl around her as she chanted.

"_Por farn soto malasta sorbdac de, sonom solar mirrois shada nerana"_ she continued the mist whirling faster and faster until it had completely enveloped her. She screamed then fell to the floor, and a few seconds later the mist vanished. She took several deep breaths then stood, shakily, before she walked to the courtyard where the Dragon awaited her.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked it.

"very good, Lady Morgana" it replied.

"I thought so" she said with a twisted grin.

Morgana was behind her dresser, changing, Gwen had taken Jamie down to where the knight's were training, he'd been asking most of the morning and finally Morgana had relented.

"you're back early" she said as the door opened then closed. No reply. Slowly she frowned, peering around the dresser, looking out into her chambers, seeing nothing. She shook her head, and then continued to dress, then paused as footsteps sounded in the room. Slowly she turned and looked out again.

"Who's there?" she demanded, stepping out, "I warn you, I'm the kings ward!" she called. There was no reply again. She quickly rushed across the room to her drawer where she kept her dagger, opening it, her eyes went wide, the drawer was empty. She turned to the door, running to it, her hand gripped the handle there was a brief spark and she was thrown back to land heavily on the floor. She scrambled to the wall, using it to pull herself up.

"Who are you!"? she called out, a moment later a hand appeared beside her, wrapping a chloroformed towel across her mouth. She struggled for just an instant, then fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry sister, but this is for you own good"

"My lady! My lady!" the call was from outside. Morgause snarled then regaining her composure moved to the door opening it a fraction.

"Is there some problem?" she asked, hoping she had Morgana's tone just right.

"Sorry my lady, we heard a scream and thought you needed help" the guard said.

"Oh that, no I hit my foot on the dresser" she said. The guard nodded, satisfied and then turned away, Morgause closed the door and turned around.

"And this is the elite army of Camelot" she muttered, walking over to the real Morgana and kneeling down.

"Now what to do about you my dear sister" she muttered. Then she smiled and looked around, seeing Morgana's jewellery box on the small table. She moved to it, opened it and searched until she found a broach with an emerald embedded in its centre. She moved back to Morgana, pinning it on her dress.

"_Nocharvy"_ she intoned, the emerald glowed brightly for several moments, then darkened again. "Sleep well my sister" she whispered, then she pulled her, dragging her under the bed. "_Tolasto"_ she intoned again, there was a flicker of light around Morgana's form and then she vanished. Slowly Morgause reached out, poking her finger forwards, touching Morgana's invisible arm. She pulled back, then dusted herself off. All too easy so far. She jumped as the door opened and Merlin walked in, unbuttoning his shirt and going behind the dresser.

"Merlin, I didn't expect to see you so soon" she said, planting a fake smile on her face.

"It was only three knights, thankfully" he replied, stepping out to the drawer, pulling a fresh shirt from it, he turned to her as he put it on.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You look a little pale" he added. Morgause in the guise of Morgana nodded.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a headache" she assured him. Merlin finished doing up the shirt and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Well if you're sure" he said.

"I am, go on go, someone's probably waiting for you somewhere" she laughed. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you later" he said with a smile, then left. As soon as the door closed she wiped her cheek in disgust, then looked at the bed.

"You let _that_ kiss you? You're in worse than I feared" she muttered. Then without another word she left the room.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur walked through the streets, seeing people busy rebuilding their homes around them, for once the banter between them remaining at a respectful distance.<p>

"One day, how could they have caused such damage in one day" Arthur asked aloud.

"All those people" Merlin muttered. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"You did what you could and you did damned well, don't beat yourself up for it" Arthur told him. Merlin sighed.

"I suppose, I just wish I could have done more" he said softly as they passed a woman who was crying.

"Merlin, you're a hero to these people, never forget that" Arthur said. Merlin stopped and looked around.

"I don't feel like it" he said.

"If you have any conscience you won't" Arthur said. Merlin frowned.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you failed" Merlin said. Arthur smirked at him and shook his head.

"Come on, let's see how the repairs are going in the southern section" he said. Merlin nodded, and followed.

* * *

><p>Uther looked up as the audience chamber doors opened and Morgana walked in, wiping tears from her eyes. Uther got to his feet, immediately concerned, Gaius looking at her as she approached.<p>

"Morgana?" Uther asked.

"I've been such a fool, I don't know what to do" she said, sobbing again.

"What's happened?" Uther asked.

"It's nothing" she sniffed, trying to compose herself.

"Morgana you have walked in here crying, you're obviously distressed about something, please tell me" Uther said, taking her hand. She looked up at him, crying again.

"It's Merlin" she said softly.

"Merlin? What has he done?" Uther asked.

"Nothing like that, but… I can't" she said pulling away. Uther grabbed her wrist.

"Then what is it?" he demanded. Morgana looked into his eyes and then began to sob.

"Magic… he uses magic" she said. Uther blinked letting go of her wrist.

"He what?" Uther found the words difficult, the process in his mind grinding to a halt.

"I'm sorry, I saw him, last night, it scared me" she said.

"Merlin scared you with magic?" asked Gaius. Morgana nodded. "And you weren't dreaming?" he asked.

"Gaius if she had been she would not be in this state" Uther snapped.

"sire forgive me, but I am merle attempting to get all the facts straight, maybe if you were fatigued perhaps" he offered.

"I know what I saw Gaius, normal people don't have eyes that glow yellow or will Candles to light from the bed" she said, then looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap" she apologised.

"Guards!" Uther roared. The guards ran in.

"Sound the warning bell and find Merlin" he hissed.

"Sire, I beg you, please do not be hasty" Gaius said.

"I have done a lot for that boy Gaius, more than I ever possibly could have thought I would do, but not Gaius, I cannot forgive the use of magic" he said.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin both turned as the alarm bell began to sound, then looking at each other broke into a run towards the castle, the had ran into the courtyard when several guards jumped Merlin.<p>

"What do you think your doing!" roared Arthur.

"Kings orders, sorry sire" the guard replied as an obviously confused Merlin was dragged away, Arthur turned as Gwen rushed up to him, Jamie with her.

"Arthur?" asked Gwen.

"Was that Merlin? Why they doing that?" asked Jamie.

"I don't know, But I intend to find out" he said, running after the guards.

The audience chamber doors slammed open and Merlin was dragged to the throne and dumped on the floor. He looked up to see Uther watching him, disappointment etched on his face.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"You have been accused of using magic not only within the confines of this kingdom but this very castle is what is going on" Uther spat. Merlin frowned and got to his knees.

"What?" he asked shaking his head, even as Arthur ran in, Gwen and Jamie with him. Uther looked up.

"Take the child out, this is no place for him" he ordered. Arthur nodded at Gwen who clutched Jamie's hand and led him out.

"Father?" asked Arthur, stepping forwards. Uther ignored him.

"What do you have to say?" Uther asked.

"It's a lie, I'm a Dragonlord, and that's dangerous enough without someone saying I have magic" he replied.

"Magic? Merlin?" Arthur asked, a look of scepticism in his voice.

"And you would say that" Uther said, still ignoring Arthur, turning away.

"Who made these charges against Merlin?" asked Arthur. Uther looked over, and a crying Morgana stepped forwards. Merlin looked at her, then down at the floor.

"Why would you say this?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but. It scares me, I can't, I can't live holding a secret like that" she said.

"So ask again. Is it true, do you use magic?" Uther said. Merlin looked up at him, then over at the woman he loved, the woman who had betrayed him. He wanted to scream denial, to deny it all, but no. He couldn't put her through that. Slowly he looked back at Uther.

"I'm waiting" Uther said. Merlin took a deep breath.

"Yes… I use magic" he said. Uther turned and returned to the throne where he sat down.

"He's to be executed at sundown" Uther announced, "Take him away" The guards grabbed him and hauled him to his feet, dragging him away, Merlin looking at Morgana the entire time.

"Father, I refuse to believe this nonsense" Arthur said, stepping forwards.

"Morgana has accused him and he himself has admitted as such" Uther spat.

"How do you know its not her who's been enchanted?" Arthur shot back.

"Do not question me" Uther said.

"But it makes no sense! If he had magic then how comes we've had to rescue him twice?" Arthur yelled.

"That is a good question sire" admitted Gaius.

"Because he did not want to risk himself being exposed, so he had to act the helpless man" Uther said. "Now, I will hear no more on the subject" he said. Arthur shook his head, then looked at Morgana, she was still staring at the door, then she quickly moved forwards, and left the room. Outside in the hall she gave a small smile.

"Poor little Dragonlord" she muttered, then turned and made her way back to Morgana's chambers.

* * *

><p>Gwen was in the chambers with Jamie, looking out of the window. Upon entering them Jamie had gone from hysterical to very quiet.<p>

"Gwen?" he asked.

"yes Jamie?" she replied.

"Why did they take Merlin?" he asked. She turned to him and knelt down, pulling him into an embrace.

"I don't know Jamie" she said. She didn't have the heart to tell him the executioners block was being hastily set up.

"Are they going to kill him?" Jamie asked, the question so innocent, caused Gwen to break into tears. "They are aren't they? Why? What did he do?" he asked, beginning to cry again. Gwen took his hand and stood, moving behind the dresser with him, to grab something to dry their eyes with. Suddenly the door slammed opened and Gwen spun around, seeing a smirking Morgana walking in. She quickly clamped a hand over Jamie's mouth.

"And that, my sister is the end of your little suitor" she sneered as she approached the bed. "And its all thanks to you. Oh you should have seen it Morgana, the look of betrayal on his face when he saw me, sorry you standing there, quite the spectacle" she said, kneeling down.

"And once Merlin is dead, and you are with me, nothing can stop us" she said. Gwen's eyes going wide as she listened. Morgana laughed as she stood and turned away, heading for the door.

"One hour sister, one hour and I'll wake you just so you can see what has become of your precious Merlin" she said, then with a wicked laugh, left the room.

"Oh my god" Breathed Gwen.

"Gwen.. that weren't Morgana" Jamie said. Gwen nodded.

"I know. I need to get to Arthur" she said and Jamie in tow, they left the room in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up from where he was sitting as Gaius appeared at the door to the cell.<p>

"I didn't think I was allowed visitors" Merlin said.

"Wards privileges" Gaius stated as the door was opened. He walked in, shaking his head.

"What were you thinking? No, actually were you thinking at all?" Gaius hissed in a whisper.

"What was I meant to do Gaius? she would have found out eventually, and I'd rather it be when we were alone, and could talk about it" he said.

"Well obviously that went well" Gaius shot back.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry for ever coming to this damned place!" Merlin suddenly yelled. "All its brought me is misery" he said, beginning to cry.

"then why didn't you deny the charges?" Gaius said.

"How could I? as soon as I knew it was Morgana I didn't have a chance, and I can't do that to her Gaius, I can't let her be afraid of me" he said.

"So instead you're going to die, is that it?" Gaius snapped.

"If that's what it takes for her to know I would never hurt her, then yes, bit difficult to hurt people when your dead" he replied. Gaius shook his head sadly, pulling him into an embrace.

"Gaius, I'm scared" he said softly.

"So am I my boy" Gaius replied.

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Gwen's voice echoed as she ran into the room with an out of breath Jamie at her said.<p>

"Guinevere?" he asked concerned, standing.

"Arthur, Whatever's happening you have to stop Uther!" she said.

"I wish could Gwen but she's accused Merlin of using Magic" he said softly. Gwen shook her head.

"no.. Arthur, That's not Morgana" Gwen said.

"What do you mean?"

"In her chambers, she came in laughing while we were behind the dresser, I thought it was strange, then she started talking but I couldn't see anyone else, she said about her sister, and how she's now removed Merlin as a threat, Arthur, whoever that woman is it is not Morgana" she said, the words almost falling over each other.

"Woah, go back, she was talking to no one?" Arthur asked.

"No one I could see" Gwen said.

"Gwen, I know you're fond of Merlin, we all are, but the simple fact is that he confessed, even if this is some kind of enchantment, My father will still kill him" Arthur said, Looking down as Jamie tugged on his trousers.

"Not now Jamie" he said.

"But.. but, what if its not just Morgana?" he said.

"What did you say?" Arthur asked.

"If they enchanted Morgana, they might have enchanted Merlin as well" he said. Arthur leant down, grinning.

"Jamie, you're brilliant, a lot smarter than Merlin at any rate" he said, then he stood.

"I'll need to stop my father, you two get Gaius and find out what the hell's going on in Morgana's chambers" he said running out. Gwen nodded and looked out the window at the sky. They had twenty minuets left to save Merlin.

* * *

><p>Uther looked up as Arthur ran in.<p>

"Father you have to stay the execution!" he yelled.

"Whatever for?" asked Uther, even as Morgana stepped out from the shadows of one of the pillars by the door.

"Because I believe we've all been duped" he replied.

"Duped by who Arthur?" asked Morgana. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned, then pointed.

"By you" he said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Uther demanded.

"No, listen, she was heard in her chambers, saying something about how she's managed to remove Merlin as a threat, and something about sister" he said. Uther blinked and shook his head.

"Surely you're mistaken" Morgana said stepping forwards.

"no, I really am not" he replied.

"Who heard this conversation?" asked Uther.

"Does it matter?" Arthur asked. Uther leant forwards.

"Oh yes it does" he said.

"Guinevere and Jamie"

"A serving girl and a blind boy" stated Uther. "While I appreciate your feelings Arthur I will only humour them so far" Uther said. "and besides he admitted to the crime" he added.

"Because its more than likely he's under the same enchantment that she is! Father please, half an hour, anything"

"No Arthur. There will be no staying of the execution" Uther stated. "now I suggest you leave before you embarrass yourself further" he said.

"Father… Please"

"Arthur, you will stop this nonsense now or I'll have you thrown in the dungeons for a week is that understood?" he demanded.

"An enchantment" Morgana gasped. "It must be" she said. Uther looked at her, then nodded.

"Oh you're just loving this aren't you, whoever you are" Arthur sneered.

"No, I really am not, the man I love is about to die, and its my fault Arthur but you know what magic can do, the pain it causes" she said.

"Don't even try to act like her, because you really can't" Arthur sneered.

"I've had enough of this, Guards!" Uther yelled. They entered the room.

"Take Arthur to the dungeon's to cool off for the night, maybe that will teach you to question my orders" he said

"father, your making a mistake! That's not Morgana!" he roared as he was dragged away. Morgana watching then she turned to Uther and burst into tears. He moved to her.

"Go, why don't you return to your chambers? Rest, there's no need for you watch the execution" he said softly.

"Of course Uther" she said, sniffing. "You've been far to kind to me" she said. He shook his head.

"Nonsense, go, I'll see you for dinner later" he said.

"Of course" she said, then she turned and walked away. Uther watching.

* * *

><p>"The bed?" asked Gaius. Gwen nodded as Gaius knelt down looking under it.<p>

"I see nothing" he stated.

"Neither did I but she was speaking to something or someone" Gwen replied. Gaius looked up at her and shook his head.

"There is nothing there" he added.

"There must be something" Gwen said.

"There is" said Jamie, both the adults looked at him. He was poking his cane under the bed it went halfway then seemed to stop. Gaius took the cane and pressed out himself with it.

"My lord, he's right!" Gaius said.

"Then why can't we see it?" asked Gwen.

"An invisibility enchantment, it must be" he said.

"Can you break it?" asked Gwen. Suddenly drum beats sounded outside.

"I'd better" he said. Suddenly the door opened and Morgana walked in.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" she asked looking at them.

"What have you done to Morgana?" demanded Gwen.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said. Then suddenly Gwen's eyes went wide.

"Its you, the woman from the other day in the hall!" she said.

"In the flesh, well, in my sister's flesh at any rate" she said.

"I beg you please, stop this" Gwen said.

"Please, don't let them kill Merlin" Jamie said.

"Oh but it's far too late" said Morgause. "Ten minutes, and I won't have to worry about any of you ever again" she said. "and you won't wake her, not in time anyway" Morgause said, Gwen suddenly yelled and ran her into the wall, causing the woman to grunt.

"Impressive for a serving wench" Morgana said. Then she knocked her away.

"Guards!" she yelled, the doors opening a moment later.

"Arrest these people for treason!" she ordered.

"Arrest her if you know what's good for you!" Gaius shot back, none of them noticing as Jamie moved from the room as quickly as he could. The guards paused looking from Gaius to Morgana.

"I gave you an order!" Morgana yelled.

"That is not Morgana!" Gaius countered. "Morgana is under here" he said. The guard hesitated and then knelt down looking under the bed. Slowly he looked at Gaius.

"Sir, I think you should come with me" the guard said. Gaius grabbed his sword and poked it gently under the bed it stopped half way then suddenly there was a shower of sparks and a broach appeared at the end of the sword.

"What the?" muttered the guard.

"_Bring fourth the prisoner!" _ the cry came from outside.

"Gaius? what's going on?" Morgana's voice said from under the bed. The guard spun around to the other Morgana.

"Stay right where you are!" he ordered. Morgana blinked, then turning, ran. The guard running after her.

"Come on, we need to get Morgana down to Uther" Gaius said, reaching in.

"What? Wait…Gaius I'm fine I can do this myself - WATCH THE HANDS GAIUS!"

"Oh yes, that's Morgana alright" muttered Gwen.

* * *

><p>Morgana run down the hallway, several guards in pursuit, even as Uther stepped out the other side. She skidded to a halt, the doors slamming behind her.<p>

"Morgana?" he asked gently.

"I have to see this, I have to be here" she said softly. Uther nodded, then turned to look into the courtyard.

"People of Camelot… I stand before you today, a grieving man, for the one we took into our home, even though he is a Dragonlord, has betrayed our ultimate trust, he has admitted to the usage of magic" Uther said. Morgana stood beside him, acting the distraught lover. Below them, Merlin looked up, unable to bring himself to look at Morgana.

* * *

><p>"Well can't you take this off me? Somehow?" Morgana asked as she was held between Gwen and Gaius.<p>

"I'm trying!" Gaius snapped.

"Well, try harder!" she snapped back.

"Can you two shut up arguing and get on with sorting out this damned enchantment!" Gwen roared.

"Sorry Gwen" said Gaius, as they moved out into the courtyard.

* * *

><p>"This brings me no pleasure Merlin, to know that one I was growing to trust could deceive me so utterly, this is yet another reminder of why Magic is evil" Uther was saying.<p>

"Oh get on with" Muttered Morgana, beside Uther, her eyes going wide as Gaius and Gwen appeared below them.

"So it is with a heavy heart that I decree Merlin shall be executed, and may god have mercy on your soul" Uther said.

"Finally" Morgana muttered as Uther raised his hand. The executioner raised the axe. Then yelped as a stick whacked him in the back of the leg.

"Don't you hurt my Merlin!" Yelled Jamie.

"I don't believe this" muttered Morgana glaring at the boy.

"Uther, if you have any heart at least let me say goodbye to Jamie, and take him away" Merlin shouted up. Uther sighed and nodded.

"Very well" he agreed, beside him Morgana was livid.

"Don't worry about the damned boy just kill him" she whispered. Uther looked over at her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing my lord, just… I want this to be done, its breaking my heart" she said.

"I understand" he said softly.

"yes, I'm sure you do" she replied. Uther blinked. Then frowned looking past her seeing several guards pointing at her.

"Why are the guards pointing at you?" he asked, then he saw Gaius and Gwen moving as if someone were between them around to face the balcony.

"Uther stop!" Morgana cried out, from below. Uther stepped back.

"What is going here?" he demanded, as the doors finally gave way. The Morgana beside him hissed and then turned running past Uther, through the other exit from the Balcony. The guards running past him, following her.

"It's all been a trick to get you to kill Merlin!" Morgana yelled from below as Gaius handed her another potion. Uther watched as no one gulped it back, the frowned as with a bright flash Morgana reappeared. Uther snarled, then ran off after the other Morgana.

"Can I please get off of here now?" asked Merlin, looking up as the Other Morgana reappeared, running across the balcony, Uther the guards and now Leon chasing her.

"What's happening Merlin?" asked Jamie beside him.

"I don't even think there's a word for it" he replied as yet again the other Morgana appeared, the guards in the lead, followed by Leon, then Uther, who paused briefly.

"Merlin is pardoned! Release him!" he yelled, then carried on running. The crowd cheered as Merlin sat up pulling Jamie into a hug, Morgana, the real Morgana joining them. Merlin quickly got down from the executioners stand.

"Okay boys you can take it down" said the Executioner. Two men moved forwards.

"Put it up, take it down, put it up, take it down, Next time we have to put this up if no one is executed I'll confess to using magic" grumbled one of them, a second later the evil Morgana reappeared on the balcony. She looked left and right as the guards came at her from one direction Uther and Leon from the other.

"This is not over!" she screamed, then with a whirlwind of magical light and energy she vanished.

* * *

><p>"Heheheheheheeeehehhe" The Cobalt Dragon laughed as Morgause reappeared in her own form. "So close to be defeated by a nursemaid and a blind child, the stuff of legends" he mocked. Morgause looked at him.<p>

"Oh shut up" she grumbled storming into the castle.

* * *

><p>"I should have known it wasn't you" said Merlin later that night, as they sat with Uther in the great hall, eating.<p>

"No, it was understandable, she took almost everyone in except Gwen and Jamie" Morgana said.

"Indeed, And I am sorry Merlin, you have no idea how sorry" Uther said. Merlin looked at him.

"You were protecting Morgana and your kingdom, I can't hold that against you" Merlin said. Uther smiled and poured him and Morgana some more wine.

"It seems I still have a lot to learn about you Merlin, but I must ask why did you say you used Magic?" he asked. Merlin shrugged.

"Would you have believed me if I'd said no?" he asked. Uther thought for a moment then nodded.

"True, she was convincing" he said.

"Uther" Morgana cut in suddenly. Uther looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry, but, won't Arthur be joining us?" she asked.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Merlin.

"Oh…" replied Uther "I'd completely forgot" he added.

* * *

><p>" See? I was right, you can let me out now!" Arthur shouted from his cell. "This isn't funny anymore!" he added.<p>

"Father!, Morgana!. Merlin!... ANYONE!"

"SOMEONE!"

To Be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin

Love by any Other name

Part 13

"You knew and you _still_ left me there all night?" Arthur was riled up, and rightly so.

"It wasn't me" protested Merlin. "Uther locked you up" he added, "well, technically the guards did but it's the same thing" he added.

"Merlin, shut up" Arthur said. Merlin nodded and did so as Arthur turned away.

"So is there any clue on the other Morgana?" asked Arthur, looking away.

"We think it might be the same woman from the hall the other day" Merlin said. "The one who tried to kidnap Morgana" he added. Arthur nodded.

"Just what we need, another witch with a chip on her shoulder" he grumbled.

"But she's different" Merlin said.

"Merlin, Magic users are all the same, trouble" Arthur replied. "you seen one, you seen them all" he expanded.

"No, this is different, I mean all the others have, to a large extent wanted Uther, or you, she's singled out Morgana twice now" Merlin said. Arthur turned to him, slowly nodding, conceding the point.

"But why Morgana, and why now?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know, she's no different than before, except being pregnant that is" Merlin said.

"Maybe they want the child?" Arthur guessed.

"Over my dead body" Merlin replied. Arthur nodded.

"Mine as well, and possibly my fathers" he agreed, then he sighed. "Well, until she shows up again, there's not a lot we can do" Arthur said. Merlin nodded, then looked away.

"But if she comes near Morgana again, I'll kill her" he said. Arthur looked at him, taken aback at the tone of his friends voice. Finally Arthur shook his head and nodded towards the door.

"Come on, Father wants to see us" Arthur said.

"he's not going to try to kill me again is he?" Merlin called after Arthur as he followed him out.

* * *

><p>Uther looked up as Arthur walked in, Merlin at his side.<p>

"Sire" greeted Merlin with a bow.

"Father" Arthur greeted. "you wanted to see us?" he asked, Uther nodded at them.

"As you know, I've been attempting to open negotiations with Lott for the past few months" Uther began. "However I have sent three couriers there over the past two weeks, none have yet returned" Uther said.

"Bandits?" asked Arthur.

"My first thought as well, however I am concerned because Balinor has gone quiet as well, and our couriers there have not returned either" Uther said. "Arthur, I'd like you to go and see if you can find out what's happening, this sudden silence from two of our neighbours is unnerving" Uther said.

"Of course Father" said Arthur.

"Sire, if I may" said Merlin stepping forwards. Uther looked at him.

"The village I grew up in, Erador, falls within Lott's kingdom, I had to go the castle several times, so I know the land there" Merlin offered. Uther nodded.

"Thank you Merlin" Uther said. Merlin nodded, and then with a bow he and Arthur left the room.

"you sure this isn't an excuse to see your mother?" teased Arthur.

"Would you know where to go when you crossed the border?" Merlin replied. Arthur didn't reply.

"Didn't think so" Merlin said with a grin.

"No one likes a gloater Merlin" Arthur replied.

"No gloating here" Merlin replied.

"Shut up Merlin"

"Shutting up Arthur"

"You're going to let me have the last word are you Merlin?"

"Nope"

"I have a feeling this will be a long trip" Arthur grumbled

"yep"

"MERLIN"

* * *

><p>Morgana looked up from where she was sitting at the table with Jamie, a book open in front of her. Jamie was looking at her, listening while she had been reading to him.<p>

"Sorry, just getting some stuff" Merlin said with a smile. "What you reading?" he asked, walking over.

"It's about a princess who wants to go and fight but she can't because she's just a girl" Jamie said. Morgana looking at him and raising an eyebrow. Merlin chuckled and leant down to him.

"They're never just girls Jamie" he whispered. The eyebrow was on him now.

"Very droll Merlin" She said, Merlin chuckling again.

"But if they're never just girls, then what are they?" asked Jamie. Merlin opened his mouth to reply, then frowned, utterly stumped with an answer.

"Yes Merlin, Pray tell, what are they?" she asked. Merlin smiled and looked at her.

"Whatever they are its nowhere near as beautiful as you" he answered. Morgana glared for a moment longer then smiled.

"Good recovery" she said, then frowned as Merlin picked up a holdall from the closet and pulled out some clothing.

"You're leaving?" asked Morgana.

"Uther's asked Me and Arthur to go and see what-" he looked at Jamie who was listening intently. "what is happening in one of the outlying villages, bad crop he want's us to get some samples for Gaius" he said.

"Can I come?" asked Jamie.

"Not this time, but next time yes, I promise" Merlin said. Jamie's face fell and he nodded.

"Okay" he replied. Merlin looked at him and knelt down. "Okay I promise I'll bring you something back as well, deal?" he asked. Jamie looked over to him smiling.

"Okay" he said.

"Jamie, you stay here for a second while I help Merlin pack" Morgana said standing, moving over to the dresser, Merlin following a moment later.

"So what's going on?" whispered Morgana.

"The couriers we sent to Lott's kingdom haven't returned, and now neither has the one we sent to Balinor's kingdom, Uther want's to know why" he whispered.

"Can't Arthur take some of the knights?" she whispered back. Merlin shook his head.

"If a bunch of knight's turn up in Lott's kingdom, he might think we're there to attack, only the tow of us" he replied, putting a shirt in the bag. Morgana nodded, seeing the sense of it.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Hopefully only a few days" he said, then with a smile he closed the holdall, moving back over to Jamie.

"You be good for Morgana and Gwen right" he said.

"I will" Jamie said. Merlin smiled and kissed him on the forehead, then he stood, turning to Morgana, they embraced and then kissed, before he pulled away.

_Be careful_ she mouthed the words.

"you'd better bring me something back too" she said.

"Course I will" he said, then smiling he walked out. Morgana sighed and watched him go, then she turned back to Jamie and sat down.

"Now let's just see what this 'just a girl' can do shall we?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"Everything ready?" asked Arthur as Merlin exited from the castle. Merlin nodded and walked over to his horse which was situated by Arthurs. Handing his holdall to the stable hand who was affixing the harness to it. Heaving himself up, he looked over to Arthur, even as Uther appeared on the steps.<p>

"Come to wish us good fortune?" asked Arthur.

"I just came to remind you to both be careful, if Lott and Balinor are massing against us, then you need to return as quickly as possible" Uther said. "and I expect to see you both back here, is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes father" said Arthur. Merlin nodded and Uther gave a tight smile, satisfied, watching as they trotted away.

They moved in silence for most of the day, the occasional bout of banter spewing between them, but Arthur could tell Merlin's heart wasn't really in this trip, eventually however he put it out of his mind, he knew Merlin had been 'sent away' from his village for something or other, but if his friend wanted to tell him about it then it was down to him. Merlin of course, knew Arthur and most of the people in Camelot were curious as to how someone like Merlin could be sent away from anywhere, being the honest, hardworking and dedicated person he was, so he was grateful that Arthur kept his curiosity to himself.

"This is the last stretch of forest before we reach the valley that separates Camelot from the mountains in Lott's kingdom" Arthur suddenly announced, shocking Merlin out of his thoughts.

"The valley will take about half a day to cross, the mountains another half a day" he added.

"We should camp here then, make sure we're well rested, just in case Lott is planning something" Merlin replied. Arthur nodded and got off his horse, Merlin grunting as he did the same.

"Oh come on Merlin half a day of traveling by horse and you're grunting like a girl" Arthur teased.

"I'm fine, just sore" Merlin said, "I think I've rubbed the skin off my-"

"Not another word" said Arthur, holding his hands up.

"Saddle Arthur, I was going to say saddle" Merlin replied rolling his eyes. "what is it with you?" he asked shaking his head, and walking towards the forest.

"where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"Firewood? Or maybe you want me to call a dragon to set fire to the forest for us?" Merlin quipped.

"Firewood is good" Arthur agreed, watching as Merlin moved off. Arthur busied himself tending to the horses, but suddenly he got the distinct impression that he was being watched. The Horses shifted uncomfortably as he looked around. He patted them gently as he looked around the dark clearing. The feeling all around him now.

"Is this enough?" asked Merlin moving forwards, causing Arthur to jump.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Arthur demanded.

"Sorry" Merlin replied. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" Arthur snapped, then shook his head. "sorry, just a bit jumpy all of a sudden" he admitted. Merlin nodded and then knelt down dumping the wood in the centre of the clearing, using a flint and tinder to light it. As the brightness chased away the shadows, Arthur felt himself relax a little, even to berate himself for his foolishness. He'd been out in the forest many times over night, sometimes by himself, so what was the problem? Checking the horses once more he moved over and sat by the camp fire, even as Merlin moved to his horse and pulled out some food, handing some to Arthur as he sat himself down.

"I didn't mean to snap" Arthur said. Merlin looked at him and shook his head.

"Its okay, but you were a bit jumpy" Merlin said. Arthur nodded and considered telling his friend what he'd felt, but then shook his head.

"Over tired I guess, a night in the cells will do that to a person" he subtly reminded Merlin.

"Well, now you get to have a night under the… clouds" Merlin said with a grin.

"and that's so much better" Arthur replied, chewing his food, watching Merlin as he suddenly looked around.

"Merlin?" he asked. Merlin looked at him.

"Do you feel that?" Merlin asked.

"Feel what?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked back over his shoulder, then visibly shivered.

"Like we're being watched" he said, Arthur feeling himself go cold.

"That's what I had, when you went looking for the firewood" Arthur said, Merlin looked at him, then nodded, then he laughed, but it was a nervous laugh.

"Look at us, two grown men, and a prince to boot, scared by nothing" he said. Arthur grinned, but there was no humour in it.

"Yeah" he agreed. A beat.

"Think we should go?" asked Merlin.

"Oh yes" Arthur agreed

The pair of them took off like bat's out of hell.

* * *

><p>"Will you be needing anything else tonight?" asked Gwen gently as she tucked Jamie in. Morgana smiled and shook her head.<p>

"No, thank you Gwen" she said with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night my lady" Gwen said moving to the door.

"Good night Gwen" she replied, watching as Gwen left the room.

Out in the corridor Gwen smiled to the two guards who nodded in greeting before going on her way. She was halfway out of the castle when she paused. A feeling of dread creeping over her, slowly she looked back, expecting to see some insane killer or some such looking at her. Instead she saw nothing, but the feeling didn't dissipate.

"Gwen?" she turned back around, seeing Leon watching her.

"Oh Leon" she said, relief in her voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked, moving forwards concerned.

"No" she said, shivering. "Sorry, its silly, I felt like I was being watched is all" she admitted. Leon looked behind her and shook his head.

"There's nothing there" he assured her. Gwen nodded.

"As I said, Silly" she agreed.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" he told her. Normally she would scoff at such a notion. Tonight she was glad of the company.

* * *

><p>Morgana settled down into bed, then blew out the candles, feeling strange that Merlin wasn't lying beside her. She smiled, wondering how she could have become so used to having him with her at night, but slowly she began to drift off.<p>

The whisper was soft, hardly anything, but enough to stir Morgana in her sleep. She turned over, then woke with a start feeling her hair being brushed away from her shoulders. Sitting up quickly she looked around the darkened room. Nothing moved, nothing was out of place, but she could feel it, something watching her briefly before it faded away. Slowly she stood and went to Jamie, gently she picked him up and put him on the bed, before getting back in next to him, hugging him tightly.

* * *

><p>They had travelled into the valley before Arthur had called a halt to their gallop. The horses were out of breath, as it was and they both needed sleep, but at least if anything was waiting here for them, they would see it. There was of course no place to tether the horses so they took it in turns to sleep, Merlin letting Arthur go first. Merlin made it close to midnight so they had maybe six hours before dawn. He sat near the small camp fire he had got going, to warm himself, even as he pulled his cloak tighter around himself. Eventually he found himself beginning to doze off, pulling himself awake a couple of times, then looking up as the horses became agitated, looking at something behind him. He turned, seeing nothing, but the feeling was back, the feeling of being watched.<p>

"Nothing there… nothing there" he repeated the mantra over and over, and eventually the feeling left him. He sighed, looking at the horses who had calmed down some, then got up and moved to them

"easy, easy" he muttered.

* * *

><p>"I want to be back to Camelot by nightfall" Arthur said as he woke Merlin the next morning.<p>

"It happened again didn't it?" asked Merlin. Arthur nodded.

"You as well?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah about an hour after you fell asleep" Merlin said.

"I don't like this" Arthur said suddenly. "I've never been afraid of the dark, I've slept in the forest hundreds of times by myself" he said. "But last night. I felt…"

"Afraid" finished Merlin. Arthur looked at him, seeing that he was being completely serious. Slowly he shook his head.

"No Merlin, I was terrified" he said, the admission taking Merlin aback as he stood, and went to his still jittery horse.

"We need to find out what's going on" Arthur said. Merlin suddenly paused, then turned to look at him.

"I can call the Dragon, perhaps he knows" Merlin suggested. Arthur looked at him, then nodded. Merlin handed the horses to Arthur then stepped forwards, holding out his hand, then he closed his eyes.

"_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes_!" he called. Then he opened them, looking around. Arthur doing the same.

"Merlin?" he asked. Merlin took a deep breath, then closed his eyes again.

"_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes__!" _he called again, still nothing. "I don't understand, Gaius showed me the book with the Dragon call, he should be here" Merlin said.

"Maybe you remembered it wrong?" asked Arthur. Merlin shook his head.

"no, I can feel it, the call, its working but he's coming" Merlin said.

"Why not?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know" he admitted. Arthur sighed and got up onto his horse.

"come on, lets get this damned thing done and go home" he said. Merlin nodded and got onto his own horse, and together they rode towards the mountains.

* * *

><p>Morgana looked up as Gwen entered her chambers.<p>

"My lady?" Gwen asked, seeing the dark circles under her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep" Morgana said. Gwen nodded.

"Neither could I" Gwen said.

"Why not?" Morgana asked. Gwen shook her head as Jamie turned over sleepily.

"It's strange, I felt like…"

"Like you were being watched?" asked Morgana. Gwen's eyes went wide.

"Yes, yes that's it exactly" Gwen replied. "It's happened all over Camelot, the feeling" Gwen said. "Half the stalls in the market aren't out either, because the people who run them are too tired, they've been up all night" she said.

"We need to see Uther" she said. Gwen nodded, Morgana picking up Jamie while Gwen grabbed his stick.

They moved quickly to the hall where Uther took his meals, entering, to see him looking up at them, a little haggard, his eyes widening to see his ward in such a state, usually she was immaculately dressed and made up, but not this morning.

"Morgana?" he asked, half rising.

"I'm sorry we entered without your permission" Morgana said, indicating herself and Gwen. Uther shook it away, noticing her made also looked the worse for wear.

"Not at all" Uther said, gesturing to a seat. Morgana sat gratefully, Uther indicating Gwen should sit as well. Gwen smiled and sat next to her mistress.

"My lord, last night did you…. Did you experience anything strange?" asked Morgana.

"Strange how?" asked Uther. Morgana looked at Gwen.

"Like you were being watched, but no one was there, not a pleasant feeling" Gwen said.

"No, not at all" Uther said.

"I was sleeping in my chambers, then something woke me, it touched my shoulder" Morgana said.

"And when I left for the night, I could have sworn I was being followed" Gwen said, "there was no one there but, it felt…" Gwen began to tear up suddenly. "It was like it wanted to hurt me" she said. Uther sat up, looking at her, as Morgana took her hand.

"How long did this feeling last?" asked Uther, looking at her.

"All night" Gwen said. "I'm sorry sire" she added. Uther shook his head.

"No, its quite alright, and what of you Morgana?" asked Uther.

"The same, but not as intense, but it was there" she said. Uther nodded.

"It's the same all over the city, people having the feeling of being watched… its not just us" Gwen explained. Uther nodded.

"I'll have Gaius look into this, and is Jamie alright?" he asked, looking at the boy.

"Yes, it didn't effect him, whatever it was" Morgana said. Uther nodded.

"Very well, Morgana I would like you to remain in the castle for the time being" he said. "Your maid will also stay until we discover what is happening here" he said.

"Thank you my lord" said Morgana standing, Gwen smiling and doing the same.

"Some of the guest rooms are available again" Uther said.

"Thank you sire, but I'll take Merlin's old room with Gaius, its closer should Morgana need me" Gwen said. Uther smiled at her.

"Very well" he agreed, then with another bow, the two women walked out.

"Guards!" called Uther. The Guards entered the room, bowing, one of them looking extremely tired.

"Summon Gaius" he ordered the first one.

"Sire" he said with a bow and rushed out.

"And you, get some sleep" Uther told the other one.

"Thank you sire" he replied, then moved out, not half as quick as the first one. As the doors closed Uther sat back and sighed.

* * *

><p>"There" said Merlin pointing to a small village, from the trees that surrounded it.<p>

"Erador?" asked Arthur. Merlin nodded, but was frowning. Slowly the two men moved down into the village. Nothing was moving as they trotted through it.

"Hello!" called Arthur.

"Mother!" Merlin called out, still no reply.

"where is everyone?" asked Arthur. Merlin shook his head, there was nothing, not even any live stock to be seen. Slowly Merlin dismounted, Arthur watching.

"Its me! Merlin!" he called out, his voice echoing around the quiet village.

"Mother! Will!" he called out again, slowly he turned back towards Arthur., who slowly got down from his own horse.

"Look around, touch nothing" Arthur ordered. Merlin nodded, then turned towards a small hut, hesitating at the door.

"Your home?" guessed Arthur. Merlin nodded, then taking a deep breath pushed the door open. He entered the empty hut. Looking over at his old bed, tucked into the corner. Slowly he turned around, looking into the kitchen area, pots hung on the walls, unused for at least a week by the small amount of dust on them. Outside he saw Arthur pass the window, sword drawn, he turned his investigation back to the hut, moving towards the table where they had sat to eat, and where Hunith had written her letter to Gaius. There was a piece of parchment on it, but save for where the ink pot had been knocked over onto it, it was blank. He touched the ink that had been spilt, it was dry. Then he frowned, kneeling down, there were several spots of ink on the floor, but no, these were red. The ink was black. Merlin stood, feeling himself shaking.

"Arthur" he had meant to call out, but only a whisper was issued. Shaking he backed away, towards the door, unable to remove his gaze from the blood on the floor.

"found anything?" Arthur asked appearing in the doorway, then he gripped Merlin. "Merlin? What is it?" his voice growing concerned. Merlin slowly pointed a shaking finger at the blood. Arthur moved over to it, kneeling down, realising it for what it was. Slowly he turned back to Merlin.

"This doesn't prove anything Merlin" he tried to assure him. Merlin nodded, but continued to stare. Arthur stood and went to him, pulling him outside to the horses.

"Stay here" he said gently. Merlin nodded again. Arthur looked at him once more then moved off again. Merlin took a deep breath, looking at the other houses. Wondering if they contained anything.

"Stay here" he said simply, nodding to himself, then he began to move forwards.

"Merlin I said stay there!" Arthur yelled back.

"I'm fine" Merlin shouted back. Arthur shook his head and then turned away again.

Merlin moved to the next hut along, hands still shaking he pushed the door open, then slowly entered. This had been Angelia's hut, the village physician. As before he looked around, seeing nothing, the bed unmade, the bottles of herbs untouched, a thin layer of dust on them. Sighing he turned, walking back out, even as Arthur came rushing around from the side of a hut further down looking distressed. Merlin rushed over to him, Arthur catching him by the arm.

"You don't want to go around there" Arthur said.

"I have to…" Merlin said.

"No Merlin" Arthur said. Merlin was shaking again, then with a strength that took even Arthur by surprise he pulled away, running around the corner.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, hearing his friends footsteps skid to a halt. Slowly Arthur moved around to join him. Merlin staring at the pile of bodies that had been arranged, so neatly, so gently, in a circle, all of them were bloodied, all of them were lifeless.

"I'm sorry Merlin" Arthur said gently. Merlin didn't say anything, just moved forwards, slowly.

"Merlin" Arthur said again.

"I have to see!" Merlin shouted. Arthur watched as Merlin walked around the bodies, about a quarter of the way around Merlin stopped, slowly falling to his knees. Arthur moved over to him to see him looking at a woman with a kind face. Slowly Merlin reached out, touching her cheek, pulling back as if burnt.

"Is that…?" Arthur asked gently. Merlin nodded, looking up at him.

"She's cold Arthur" his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry Merlin… " Arthur said.

"Sorry?" Merlin muttered. "We were farmers Arthur, nothing more, no weapons, just each other" Merlin said.

"Merlin, we need to go" Arthur said softly, aware that it was beginning to get dark.

"I'm not leaving them like this Arthur, I can't" It was getting darker.

"Merlin… we need to go, now" Arthur said, looking up at the blackness that was rolling across the sky. Not dark clouds, just complete blackness, the horses were becoming more and more agitated.

"NO ARTHUR!"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Arthur yelled, grabbing him. Merlin snarled and pulled away from him, looking back at the pile of corpses.

"Merlin what the hell are you doing!" Demanded Arthur.

"_EMBLAZARY!" _Merlin roared. The corpses exploding into flames. Arthur's mouth gaping open, Merlin turned to him, his features angry.

"Morgana knows, so do you now" he muttered angrily. "Now we can leave" he said, running to the horse. Arthur, mouth gaping open, staring at what had just happened.

"Are you coming or not?" Merlin demanded. Arthur looked at him, then shaking his head, he ran to his horse, jumping up, before both men tore away from the village and the rapidly encroaching darkness.

* * *

><p>"MORGANA!" Jamie screamed, tears in his eyes, Morgana sat up, rushing to him from her bed.<p>

"Jamie?" she asked as he grabbed her, shaking like a leaf. "Jamie, what is it?" Morgana asked.

"We warned you sister" said Morgause from behind her. Morgana turned, still clutching Jamie. "I warned you the darkness was coming" she added, stepping forwards, then she opened her eyes, they were totally black. Around the room a strange whisper began to echo from the shadows. Morgana, terrified, and gripping Jamie, ran from her chambers. The whisper all around them, people looking out of their rooms, faces terrified. In her chambers Morgause vanished in a whirlwind of energy.

"And now the darkness is here" her voice echoed.

* * *

><p>Uther looked up from his desk as Morgana rushed in with Jamie. He stood immediately, rushing to them<p>

"Morgana?" he asked.

"Here, there's something here" Morgana said.

"What Morgana? What is here?" he asked, even as the whispering began in his chambers.

"what on earth?" he muttered and Jamie began to cry again as outside the sky turned totally black.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Gaius were huddled in the middle of the pharmacy as the whispering around them both intensified, Suddenly Gwen screamed, an unseen hand touching her back.<p>

"Gaius what is this?" she screamed as she was touched again.

"I don't know my child" he said, Gwen hearing the fear in his voice.

* * *

><p>Racing side by side, Arthur and Merlin looked up as the sky turned the colour of ebony, there was nothing, no sun in the sky. Just the rolling blackness.<p>

"What is this?" asked Arthur.

"Its Evil Arthur," Merlin muttered. "Pure evil" he added, looking at Arthur, before spurring his horse faster, the blackness in the sky flowing off into the distance. Around the pair of them they felt the earth begin to rumble, not an earthquake, something else. Suddenly behind them there was an explosion, inhuman screeches and the flapping for large wings. Arthur called out for Merlin, then suddenly his horse buckled and he was thrown from it to land heavily on the ground.

"Arthur!" Merlin called back.

"Merlin!" he yelled then he screamed as something grabbed him, he looked up, seeing nothing in the total blackness.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried again, this time from below him. There was a loud crunching sound, then Arthur didn't hear anything at all.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin

Love by Any Other name

Part 14

"ARTHUR!" Merlin roared into the darkness. His friend had called out once, then it had all gone silent. He was still on his horse, but could make out the faint outline of Arthur's horse, whining in terror as things pulled at it, the beast frightened to hell. Merlin considered going for it, not wanting to hear a creature suffer, but then he heard it too, the beating of wings all around him. He glanced once more at the sky, then at Arthur's horse, before he spurred his own one into a gallop.

_Make sure you both come back_ Uther's words echoed in his mind.

Oh yeah. Uther was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Uther stood at his window, looking out into the blackness, not even seeing the courtyard below. That he could not see the courtyard below didn't however affect his hearing. People in the town screaming in panic. Fortunately the darkness had not totally overtaken the castle, though it was dimmer than it had been, as if he was slowly being robbed of his eyesight. He was sure however that it was because of the torches and candles that flickered around the room, and he was just as sure that if they should go out then all would be lost. He looked at Morgana who sat on the bed comforting Jamie, his thought's moving to Arthur and Merlin who we're out in the middle of all this, hating himself for sending them.<p>

"It's getting darker isn't it?" asked Morgana gently, shocking Uther. He looked at her, nodding. There was no point in lying, in trying to reassure her. She was a grown woman, she had dealt with a lot over the years, she deserved the truth if nothing else.

"Yes" he agreed, looking up as the door opened, and Gwen rushed in, followed by Gaius, their clothing being pulled by some unseen assailant behind them. Uther moved over, Morgana at his side, pulling them in, aware of Jamie sitting up, reaching out for Morgana, trying not to panic. A moment later they were free, Morgana slamming the door closed.

"Gaius?" asked Uther looking at him. The old man was pale, almost shivering. Morgana shot Uther a look and led Gaius to a nearby chair, setting him down.

"I'm fine sire, just not used to running like a mad man through a dark castle" he replied. Uther nodded and looked at Gwen.

"And you?"

"Terrified actually, but coping" she answered. Uther smiled and nodded, then looked over at Jamie, before going to him and sitting down.

"Its okay Jamie" he said softly as the child gripped his hand tightly.

"I know" he said, trying to sound brave.

"Is Merlin and Arthur okay?" he asked. Uther smiled and stoked his hair softly.

"I'm sure they are" Uther said. Jamie nodded.

"Okay" he said. Uther lifted him up, Jamie wrapping his arms around him. Gwen looked over smiling, Morgana and Gaius doing the same. If Uther noticed he didn't show it.

"Do we have any idea of what this is?" asked Uther, not looking at them.

"Morgause, she came to my room, she said we'd been warned, that the Darkness was coming" Morgana said. Gaius did look at Uther now.

"The Dragon's warning" Gaius said. "I didn't believe it meant actual darkness" he added.

"Do you know what this darkness is then?" asked Gwen. Gaius looked at her.

"Possibly, in one of my books, but they're back at the Pharmacy" he admitted.

"Great, its pitch black out there, there's no way we can find the pharmacy in that" Gwen said. Suddenly Jamie hopped off of Uther and picked up his stick, after feeling around for it.

"I can take you" Jamie said. "I lived in the dark my whole life, I know where it is" he said. Uther took his hand.

"That is a very brave offer Jamie" he said. "But I will not risk losing you" he said, then he looked around.

"Any of you" he added.

"Uther, I hate to say this but Jamie is right. If we're to find out what's going on here, then I will need my books" Gaius said.

"Its too dangerous Gaius" Uther replied.

"Sire, I know you feel protective towards us, but we must do something, in case you hadn't noticed it's getting darker in here now" said Morgana. Uther looked around and sure enough the room was beginning to darken.

"We all go" said Gwen. "We follow Jamie to the pharmacy and do what we can to find out what this is" Uther shook his head but Jamie tugged on his sleeve.

"I can do this granddad" he said. Uther hugged him tightly, then looked at the others. "

Then we all go, but everyone hold a hand with someone else" he ordered. "there are five people here now and I expect to have five people when we get there, understood?" he said.

* * *

><p>Merlin had been riding for what seemed like an age, the beating of wings all around him, but so far he hadn't been caught like Arthur had. He looked up at the sky, it was completely black now, as was the world around him. He also knew that the blackness, moving at the speed it had been would be well past Camelot by now, and all he could think of was Morgana and Jamie. Suddenly his horse buckled beneath him, and he was thrown forwards, hitting something hard and unyielding. He felt around, bark. A tree. He had reached the Forest again. Not that it gave any comfort as he could hear his horse now whining, but not in fear, in pain.<p>

"I'm sorry" he muttered to it, as he got to his feet, feeling around, realising he no idea of what way to go. He roared in frustration as he felt out, his hand hitting something else. Leathery skin that was cold to the touch but very much alive. He quickly pulled his hand away, even as something clattered at him, like fingernails down a chalkboard. He backed up, stopping as he felt breathing down the back of his neck.

"_Emblazry"_ he intoned, holding his hands up, they glowed with the intensity of fire, but did not burn him, but the light given off was hardly able to penetrate the darkness. It was enough however to get a fleeting glimpse of something moving quickly away before it the beating of wings began. They were afraid of the light, that was something at least. Slowly he looked around trying to get his bearings, it was no use. It didn't matter however as something suddenly swooped down from behind and sent him sprawling, he felt sharp talons rip into his back, tearing the chain mail as if it was nothing. Then with another clatter, the world went dark.

* * *

><p>With everyone holding hands, Jamie in the lead, holding Uther's hand, the king reached forwards and opened the door to the camber. He felt it as soon as he did so. The evil that was bellowing from the dark hallway beyond the kings chambers.<p>

"Remember, no matter what happens do not let go" Uther reminded them. "Okay Jamie, lead the way" he said. Jamie gulped and then moved forwards, Uther, Morgana, Gaius and Gwen following him. As soon as they were in the hall the tugging began, they pulled back as best they could, making slow progress.

"Its to the left at the end of the hall, then we have to go downstairs" Jamie said, swinging his stick out in front of him.

"Okay Jamie" Said Morgana. Suddenly Jamie stopped.

"Jamie?" asked Uther. Jamie gulped.

"There's something here" the boy said.

"Back up now!" Ordered Uther.

"I can't" said Gwen. "There's something behind us as well" she called out. A moment later the hall became full of the sound of clattering, the noise sending shivers down their spines.

"Nobody move" whispered Uther. Suddenly the clattering chalkboard sounds began to move around them, just behind Uther. Next to Morgana.

"Stop it" she whispered.

"Morgana?" hissed Uther.

"I can feel them, touching my arms… my hair" she said. Abruptly the clattering stopped.

"You" the voice was like the wind itself was talking. Uther felt a tug, then Morgana screamed, and Uther felt her hand ripped from his own.

"Morgana!" he roared, even as he felt Gaius's hand grip his.

"We must move quickly!" Gaius said.

"but-" Uther began.

"We cannot save her if we cannot see her!" Gaius said.

"It's moved, the thing in front of me its gone!" Jamie shouted. Uther blinked in the darkness.

"Then go!" he yelled, even as the clattering started up again.

* * *

><p>Morgana awoke, aware that she could see, and that she was lying on parched earth. The sky above her was wrong, A yellowy grey mixture, no clouds, no sun. Slowly she sat up, taking in her surroundings. Dead trees littered the landscape, bone's piled up every fifteen paces or so and the coldness was unbearable. She remembered being grabbed, pulled roughly away from Uther and Gaius, then a blinding light, then nothing until she had woken up. Standing, she found her legs to be shaky, but she forced herself to not show weakness. But one thing she was certain of, she was not in Camelot anymore.<p>

"WHARE AM I?" she screamed aloud, her voice echoing around her.

"Welcome Morgana" a voice replied from all around her, she could hear the vileness in its voice as it spoke.

"Where am I?" she demanded again.

"A place between your world and mine, a place of desolation…death… this is my domain" the voice replied.

"am I dead?" she asked. The voice gave a low, cruel chuckle.

"In a sense. But not quite, enough of you remains in your plain for my purpose"

"What do you want from me? I assure you Uther will never bargain with you!" she snapped.

"Uther does not interest me. His small mind is nothing to be fought over. Nor do I require anything of you, not directly" it said. "But the life growing within you. That is what interests me" it stated.

"You will never have my baby" Morgana spat.

"The child of a Dragonlord and a Sorcerer is a rare and powerful thing. And I have waited such a long time for such a vessel" it said. "But the choice is no longer yours. You will remain here until my essence is within your growing child, and then I shall be free of this eternal torment"

"I warn you, I will fight you!" Morgana said.

"I know, I look forward to it. Go where you will, it makes no difference you will not leave until I say you shall" it replied.

"What are you?" she demanded.

"I am the master of the darkness, the god of the lost. I am the Beast" it intoned. Morgana's eyes went wide.

"You're a legend, a myth told to children to frighten them!" she yelled.

"And yet. I am so much more" the voice replied, fading away.

* * *

><p>The four of them finally made it to the pharmacy with Jamie's excellent sense of direction, Gaius feeling around in the darkness, until he finally found one lone candle. He put the palm of his hand around it and closed his eyes.<p>

"_Emblazrie"_ he whispered softly, the candle coming to life. He quickly looked around, making a motion as if dropping a match on the floor, but none of the others seemed to notice. All wincing at the sudden brightness. It was soon replaced by a look of horror at the horrid creatures that were in the room with them, all of them shying away from the light. Their bodies were a mottled grey and crème colour, their arms impossibly long, they had three fingered hands that ended in wicked looking talons, but their faces, they had no mouths just a dark hole where it should be ringed with teeth, one of them moved a putrid tongue through the opening the sound as it passed over those teeth making the sound of fingernail's down a chalkboard, causing the group to wince. Then it slide the tongue in a quick circular motion, the sound turning into the clatter they had heard earlier. The had eyes, much like that of an arachnid, and all of them had powerful looking wing's sprouting from their backs. Uther wasted no time, drawing his sword, but Gaius stopped him.

"There are too many sire" he said. Uther looked at him, about to protest, then nodded. In close quarters like this, a sword fight would surely get one of them killed.

"The light, they're afraid of it" said Gwen in a whisper. Gaius looked at the candle, then quickly moved to his desk picking up several more, using the lit one to light those. The room grew a bit brighter each time, until finally all the walls were visible. The creatures shrieked and shrank back, but did not leave.

"Where are the books?" asked Uther. Gaius looked up to the stacks, and to the two creatures that were there.

"Oh they would be" muttered Uther. He took a candle and moved over to the stairs, and stepped on the first one, it creaked softly, startling Jamie.

"Granddad?" asked Jamie softly.

"Stay with Gaius and Gwen" Uther told him, even as Gwen took Jamie's hand, Uther nodded at her, then moved up to the second step. At the top the creatures stepped back hissing. He held the candle out and the creature on the left leapt up and away, to land among its kind below. That left one up there, but instead of flying away, it stepped forwards. Uther paused, then realised the room was becoming darker again as the darkness sought to reclaim its lost area. With a snarl Uther ran up the rest of the stairs, shoving the burning candle into the face of the creature. It screeched causing Uther to wince, but he brought his sword around suddenly catching one of the wings, the creature screeched again, this time in pain as it tried to move away, tripping and falling down the stairs. It landed with a thud, Gwen pulling the shaking Jamie away from it. Uther snarled and began to throw books down towards the others, Gwen and Gaius doing their best to catch them, even as around them the darkness began to grow deeper.

* * *

><p>Morgana had moved from her starting position, walking along the desolate landscape, intent on finding a way out. She was here, so the rational part of her mind insisted that there was a way out. She had walked for what seemed like miles, aware that she was not thirsty, not hungry. And that the landscape was the same in all directions, piles of bones, dead trees and dead earth, but she would not give up. Too much was depending on her. But she was woman enough to admit she was scared, not for herself, she had been through too much already to be afraid for herself, but for her child.<p>

"Go wherever you want Morgana, I'll always be here" the voice taunted her.

"Go to hell" she muttered. The voice laughed again.

"But that is where we are" it replied as it faded away again. Morgana ignored it, absently stroking her stomach, as if trying to sooth the child within. She carried on walking some more, then suddenly stopped, her eyes widening, there, laying atop a pile of bones, was Arthur. She let out a scream and ran forwards, gripping his limp hand.

"Arthur… please no… not this…!" she screamed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, some of your friends are here" the beast taunted. "Too easily in his case" it added. Morgana felt the tears in her eyes, falling to her knees at her half brothers corpse.

"this isn't real" she stammered. "IT ISN'T!" she screamed.

"Oh but it really is"

She looked up to see Arthur sitting up, looking at her. But his eyes were jet black. "Now we can talk properly" he said.

* * *

><p>Uther grabbed the last couple of books, throwing them to Gwen, while Gaius poured over the texts in them.<p>

"Well?" she asked going to him, keeping Jamie close to her.

"I'm looking… I'm looking"

"Look faster Gaius!" yelled Jamie. Suddenly there was a thud from above. Gwen spun around to see Uther being backed up by two of the creatures, the darkness around him nearly complete. He whirled his sword around, neatly dissecting the nearest of the attackers.

"Sire!" screamed Gwen as one of the creatures came up behind him. Uther turned and struck out at it, it fell screaming to the floor, but its work was done. Gwen and Gaius watched in horror as Uther's stomach blossomed red as the other creature that had been up there with him impaled him through his back.

"No…" whispered Gaius, as Uther turned and with a last spurt of energy decapitated his killer, before he collapsed down the stairs, landing in a heap.

"Gwen.. what is it? What's happening?" asked Jamie, pulling away at the sound.

"Jamie!" she screamed, as he back up, one of the creatures looking down at him. Slowly he turned, feeling out, touching its leathery leg.

"Granddad?" he asked softly, Gwen screamed and ran forwards as it raised an arm. Then she screamed again as it went completely dark. The creatures began to clatter as they moved, only to pause as the door exploded open. Fire reaching around the room, burning the creatures where they stood. They screamed in agony as they died. The darkness fading from the room as they did so. Gwen and Gaius looked over at the door. Merlin stood there, his armour bloody, his face scratched and bleeding, caked in dirt. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at the creature that stood over Jamie.

"Lesson one, you never hurt my family. Now get away from my son" he snarled. The Creature hissed at him, then was blown away as Merlin blasted it out of existence. He looked at the few remaining creatures.

"Lesson Two" said Merlin. "Never screw around with a dragon lord" he said, then blasted the creatures incinerating them as he did so.

"And lesson three. Never piss me off" he finished, as the door slammed behind him. Jamie slowly turned and then moved forwards, hitting Uther's hand. He knelt down and felt out.

"Granddad?" he asked softly. Behind him Merlin walked over and knelt down, seeing what had become of the king.

"Jamie" he said softly. Jamie turned, crying and threw himself into Merlin's arms.

"Father" Jamie whispered. Gwen clutching Gaius's hand as they watched. Merlin slowly stood and looked at them.

"Where's Morgana?" he asked.

"She was taken Merlin, we don't know where" Gaius said. Merlin closed his eyes.

"Then find out where" he said.

"Where's Arthur?" asked Gwen. Merlin opened his eyes again.

"Probably where Morgana is" he said, then he turned and looked at Uther.

"And I'm sorry I was too slow to save you" he whispered as Jamie hugged him tighter, a moment later Gwen moved over to him. He looked at her, then began to cry.

"Oh Merlin" she said softly, pulling him into a hug as he collapsed to his knees. Gaius watched, then he looked down at Uther, shaking his head sadly, then he left the three of them huddled on the floor of the room, and turned back to his books, vowing he would find an answer.

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin

Love by any other name

Part 15

Morgana backed away from the Beast possessed body of her half-brother, tears streaming down her face as he slowly advanced. He was grinning at her, but in a way Arthur never would have done. It was another indication of how evil the Beast was, that he could look at her through black eyes, sneering as if she were the main morsel on a starving man's plate.

"Get away from me!" she screamed at him. Arthur stopped moving and shrugged.

"I thought this form would please you, while you are here at any rate. But when we return, and I am reborn, then… then we will rule together" he said.

"I will never rule with you. NEVER!" Morgana spat back. "You're a twisted unnatural thing, there is no humanity in you, nothing. You are a shadow in a vast world full of shadows. No wonder you hate it here" she added. Arthur laughed, his gaze going to the sky, then back to her.

"Really? Is that what you think?" he asked, stepping forwards again. "I am immortal Morgana, I do not age, I do not die, I am the Beast" he said. Morgana jumped as a moment later he was suddenly there, behind her, gripping her arm.

"Think of it, the power you would have ruling as queen. The lives you will influence, the wars you will rage in my name. You will be come feared across all kingdoms, your name will be revered as the mother of the beast and people will tremble at the mention of your name. Don't tell me your not tempted" he hissed into her ear. Morgana pulled away from him, twirling around to face him.

"I'm not. A ruler should be loved and respected, not feared, and I will never willingly help you" she whispered back. Arthur stepped back, closing his eyes.

"So be it. If that is how it must be then who am I to argue. You will fight me Morgana, as is your right, but no this, I will fight back. But not at you my dear Morgana, If you will not join me then those you love will Join Arthur and Uther in eternal, unrelenting death" he snarled, it turning into a grin. "Oh yes, Uther is gone my dear, the first of many" he said.

"You're lying" she said through gritted teeth.

"No, in this I am telling the truth. Now witness that what you have set in motion. Its time your friends paid the price for your arrogance" he said.

"If you hurt them I will kill you" Morgana said. Arthur opened his arms wide and grinned.

"Please, by all means do so. Do so and truly destroy him. I have other hosts here Morgana, other bodies to use, I chose this simply out of convenience for you" he said, arms still wide. Morgana blinked, then turning ran from him, Arthur watching.

"Go where you will Morgana! I'll always know where to find you!" he called after her.

* * *

><p>Jamie was asleep in Gaius's bed, the event's of the night having taken their toll on him. Merlin and Gwen had moved Uther's body to Merlin's room after making sure it was safe and now they sat together at the small table, a book each, and all the others piled up on it. A few had been put on the floor, the ones they'd been through and discarded. Gwen looked up as Merlin closed the book he was reading, putting on the pile next to him, before he reached up and took another one down. He glanced briefly at Gwen, who smiled, before he went back to his book. Gwen sighed and turned the page in her own book, as beside her Gaius as well, reached for another book. She read for a few minuets, then rubbed her eyes, the words beginning to blur into one another.<p>

"You should try to get some sleep" Merlin said, startling her. He was still looking at the book, reading.

"I'm fine" she insisted. Now he did look up, examining her.

"You're tired" he stated. She held his gaze for a moment then looked away.

"Not as tired as you" she said.

"Don't make me order you" he said, a small grin finally appearing on his face. She returned it.

"And you'd just love that wouldn't you" she replied. "One more book and I'll try to get an hours rest" she said. Merlin looked at her for a moment longer, then turned his attention back to the book.

Gwen watched him a moment more, astounded at the change in him. From the sweet innocent man she had met, to the brave noble who had saved their lives, mourned a king who had tried to have him killed, a loving father to a blind boy. She knew Merlin had never been stupid, often acting it because that was what was expected of him, but now she knew, now she could see how much of a lie that had truly been, how brave he really was.

"Gwen. You're staring" Merlin said, not looking up.

"sorry, I'm just worried" she said.

"We'll get them back Gwen" Gaius assured her, speaking up, "Arthur and Morgana both" he said. Gwen looked at him, hearing the determination in his voice, knowing he would do all he could to find out what was happening.

"I know" she agreed.

"You like him don't you?" asked Merlin softly. Gwen looked up.

"Like who?"

"Arthur" he said. She looked taken aback, but he shook his head. "Don't play coy, I know you" he added.

"It's strange, I mean he was… such a bully before" she said. "then you arrived, and he began to change" she said, pausing to yawn. Merlin stood and then walking around the table took her hand gently, leading her to the bed, before sitting her down next to Jamie.

"I have that effect on people" he joked. Gwen smiled at him, gripping his hand as he went to move away.

"Merlin?" she asked gently. "We will get them back won't we" she asked softly. Merlin squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm not giving up on them, not ever" he replied. "Go on, get some sleep" he told her. Gwen nodded, and laid back, Jamie turning over putting his small arm around her in a cuddle. Merlin smiled, then walked back to the table. Gwen soon drifting off into a sleep filled with nothing but darkness. The two men continued to read in silence for another twenty minuets, when Gaius looked over at him.

"What happened out there Merlin?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to speak about it Gaius" he replied, taking the old man by surprise.

"I only ask because it may shed some light, pardon the pun, on the situation we're in" he said. Merlin sighed, but remained silent.

"Merlin, it's important" Gaius said.

"As important as it was keeping my father a secret from me?" Merlin asked, looking up.

"Merlin I was doing that for your own protection" Gaius said. Merlin's gaze turned hard.

"So you couldn't tell me, but you could tell Uther and Arthur?" he replied.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, and you will never know how much the past weeks have pained me, seeing the distrust in your eyes when you look at me, but you must know I would never, never, willing harm you" Gaius said. Merlin blinked and looked away.

"But you did Gaius, that's the point. I really thought, of everyone, you were the one I could count on, could trust" he said. When he looked back, his gaze was wet. "My mother is dead Gaius, everyone in my village is dead. Maybe everyone but us, I don't know" he stated. Gaius looked down, hands shaking. "We got to the village, we couldn't see anyone-"

_Merlin pushed the door open and moved into his house… Looking around he could see nothing out of place. Pots hanging on the walls, unused for at least a week by the smattering of dust on them._

"-Then I found the blood, my mother blood Gaius. And I lost it. I lost control. Arthur… he brought me back, then he found them. The bodies. Piled on top of each other, I lost control. Burnt them, with magic. I used magic in front of him. Then the sky went completely dark, we tried to escape, but then Arthur was taken, lifted into the air, I tried to find him. But there was nothing" Merlin said. "So I ran away Gaius. I ran until I reached the forest, I remember being attacked, then.. when I woke up they were gone. Maybe they thought they'd killed me" he said, so I stumbled back here, blind, frightened., so does that help Gaius? Does that make this any easier for you?" Merlin demanded. Gaius blinked, looking over at him.

"I don't know what to say" he replied softly. "I wish… I wish there was some way to ease your pain" he said.

"The only way I'll be happy is to see Morgana and Arthur again" Merlin replied. Then he looked back at the book, dismissing Gaius. "Just don't expect me to trust you again" he added. Gaius nodded, then looked back at his book.

It was about fifteen minuets later when Gaius looked up, over in the far corner of the room he could hear something. Whispering. And the room was beginning to darken again.

"Merlin" he said quietly. Merlin looked up, following his gaze. To the corner and the slowly encroaching darkness. Slowly he stood, moving towards the bed. He raised his hands when suddenly the door burst open from his room, and the candles went out. Gwen screamed suddenly, and Jamie began crying out for Merlin.

"_EMBLAZRIE!"_ he yelled, his hands glowing, showing the creatures pouring out of his room, not towards him, but towards the bed. They'd been cleaver this time, there was no way he could incinerate them without taking Gwen and Jamie out as well. A moment later Gwen's screams faded as had Morgana's.

"Daddy!" Jamie called out. Merlin, enraged rushed forwards, blasting the creatures as fast as he could, they retaliated however when there was a thud from behind him and Gaius cried out in pain. Merlin suddenly roared, his eyes glowing bright yellow and every creature in the room was thrown back from him, incinerating as they hurtled through the air.

"Merlin?" Gaius called over.

"Its fine" he said, rushing forwards. Jamie was sitting on the bed, alone, crying. Merlin rushed to him and pulled him into a hug, then frowned, pulling his hand away he looked down, seeing blood on it.

"Father?" asked Jamie, looking up at him. Merlin closed his eyes.

"GAIUS!" he screamed, as Jamie began to shake in his arms.

* * *

><p>Gwen looked up into the featureless, bland sky. Feeling the dry ground beneath her. She got to her feet quickly, looking around, then smiled as she saw Arthur, waving at her. She ran over to him.<p>

"GWEN!" screamed Morgana from near one of the trees. Gwen skidded to a halt, seeing the blackness of Arthur's eyes.

"Hello Gwen" he sneered, suddenly raising his sword. Gwen screamed and stumbled back even as the sword came around, only to suddenly be deflected by another sword. Arthur spun around in amazement.

"You have a lot to answer for" Said Morgause, dressed in armour.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, even as Gwen scrambled away from them.

"Your own personal nightmare" she replied advancing, the Beast, miraculously, stepping away from her.

Morgana ran to Gwen and helped her to stand, embracing her fondly.

"How… oh my god…." Morgana said, as behind them blades met.

"Sister you must go!" yelled Morgause.

"sister?" wondered Morgana, then shook her head, and with Gwen's hand in hers, they fled away from the battle.

* * *

><p>"Get me the antiseptic!" yelled Gaius, Merlin rushing to comply, tears blurring his eyes. He quickly got the bottle, and ran back, handing it to him, as Jamie's face creased in pain. Gaius treated the wound, it wasn't deep, thankfully, but it was already red and swollen.<p>

"Bandage!" Gaius snapped, Merlin moving away again, returning but a moment later.

"Jamie, this will hurt, but you must stay still, do you understand?" Gaius said.

"Yes.. sir" the boy replied, felling out with his hands. Merlin took them, kneeling down, by him.

"How the hell did they get into that room?" demanded Merlin as Gaius worked. Gaius shook his head, concentrating on his work.

"They must somehow use the shadows to move about. Notice they cannot abide the light" Gaius said, as he pulled another stitch through, Jamie gritting his teeth, Merlin holding his hands tightly.

"then that's where I need to go" Merlin said, Jamie tensing again.

"It's far too dangerous Merlin, you don't know what you'll face there!" Gaius retorted.

"These things have killed Uther, kidnapped Morgana and Gwen, injured an innocent child and possibly Killed Arthur, Gaius, we need to stop them. And if we can't fight them here, then we'll have to do it there" Merlin replied.

"and how do you get through? Can you even see the portals?" demanded Gaius, as he finished the last stitch.

"If I use magic I should be able to" Merlin replied.

"And I tell you it's too dangerous!" Gaius retorted. Jamie was still crying, when he reached up to Merlin.

"Daddy?" he asked. Merlin looked down at him, then stroked his hair.

"Can Jamie be moved?" Merlin asked.

"As long as its nothing too strenuous then yes" Gaius reluctantly admitted. Merlin nodded and stood.

"then its time to find out what the hell is going on" Merlin said.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Gwen ran for what seemed like hours, the landscape never changing, not really. Just the same desolation, the same dead trees. Morgana found her thoughts going back to Morgause, the strange woman who had saved Gwen, why had she done so? How had she gotten here? Those were questions she wanted answers to. Morgause was alive, no doubt about it, and her presence had confused the Beast. It hadn't known she was here, so the question was, If Morgause had gotten <em>into <em>this strange dead world, then the chances were damned good that she could get out as well. As the realisation hit her, Morgana came to a halt. Gwen moving several paces beyond her before she too stopped, looking back.

"We need to go back" Morgana stated. Gwen shook her head.

"No we need to get out of here" Gwen countered. Morgana held up her hand.

"Gwen, I know your scared, I know because I am as well, but think, Morgause got here, without that thing knowing about it. She must know a way out" Morgana said. Gwen frowned, thinking.

"But she could be dead already" Gwen persisted.

"We have to take that chance. Gwen I know its strange, I know… it sounds insane, but in her own way she is trying to protect me, I really believe that" Morgana said.

"you know nothing about her!" Gwen replied.

"I know she just saved our lives" Morgana shot back. Gwen sighed, then slowly moved back to her.

"And Arthur? If she's killed him?" asked Gwen. Morgana looked away.

"Then I'll deal with it" Morgana said. "Or Uther will" she added. Gwen's face suddenly went animated, Morgana watching, confused.

"Oh my god. You don't know…" Gwen breathed softly. Morgana felt herself tensing.

"Don't know? Don't know what?" she asked. Gwen gulped, then looked at the ground.

"Uther. He's dead" Gwen explained.

* * *

><p>"This is useless" muttered Gaius, as he tossed another book down to the floor. Merlin was holding Jamie, who was sleeping in his arms, even as he used magic to turn the pages of the book her was looking at. Merlin looked up sharply at him.<p>

"There has to be something Gaius" said Merlin. Gaius shook his head as he opened the next book.

"Nothing. There's plenty on Darkness, on eternal night and creatures that live in the shadows" Gaius said. "but nothing that links them together" he said, the frustration sounding in his voice. The two men jolted as from somewhere in the castle, someone screamed.

"then we're looking at it the wrong way, we're missing something" said Merlin. Gaius shot him a look.

"I know that, It's finding out what we're missing!" he shouted. Merlin looked like he was going to make a retort of some kind, but instead looked back at his book. They carried on in silence again, when there was another scream, this time an animal, from outside. Merlin looked over at the window.

"some poor beast is getting slaughtered" he muttered.

"Indeed" agreed Gaius, then he looked up sharply. "What did you say?" he asked suddenly.

"I said some animal is getting slaughtered" Merlin replied.

"No… no… Beast!" Gaius exclaimed, hunting through the books on the table.

"Gaius?" asked Merlin, as he watched him. Gaius squinted his eyes, then pulled one of the books from near the bottom of the pile. He held it up for Merlin to see.

"Myths and Legends of the Old World?" asked Merlin confused.

"Exactly" said Gaius. He opened the book, scanning through several pages, Merlin watching as Jamie shifted in his arms. Suddenly Gaius's eyes went wide.

"Here!" he said. "this is a supposed journal entry of a Sir Shaun De'Lacy, from the last time the darkness fell across the land nearly five hundred years ago" Gaius said, then began to read:-

"_T'was near midday when the darkness arrived, my fri__e__nd, and King, the honourable King Calour__ was not in the castle that day. He had left the running of it to his son, my godson Peter. We did not know at first what was transpiring across the land, only that a darkness had fallen, blacker than any night, colder than any winter storm. People were screaming in the city. I stood with Peter as we prepared defences, __believing__, wrongly so, that the Sorcerer Calibra was behind this latest attack. Then the report's came, the creatures of the shadows, hideous things that ripped and tore, taking people and livestock alike. So it was with some trepidation that we two, Peter and I journeyed through the darkness, only to be attacked. Peter was badly hurt, and I despaired. It was then it spoke: the Beast, locked for millennia in a dead world. It spoke to me, through Peter. It spoke of the horrors it would inflict upon this world. It had waited, so long, until, finally, it had been freed, sending the Shale first._

"the Shale?" asked Merlin. Gaius nodded.

"I assume that's the name of those creatures" Gaius said. Merlin nodded.

"_for the Shale paved the way for its arrival, preparing the land for their god's habitation. Some would live, most would die, for it needed little to sustain itself, except for a corporeal body. I pleaded with it not to do this, not to attack and kill the innocent, to destroy those who had never harmed it._

_The pleas fell on deaf ears. For it's intention was clear. Peter was a young lad, fit and well versed in the sword, and also intelligent. A fitting host it had said. _

_My sorrow was great, for I had no choice. The beast cannot live without a host in our world. I was angered, sorrowed at the course I took that day. For I realised when it was over that the king had been one of the first to fall, and now. Now I had killed his son, the Beast fled, vowing he would return one day, that the land would be his, I pray that if that day should come, people will be better prepared to defend. For not even the noble Dragon's are foolish enough to fight the darkness as I did._

Gaius stopped reading and looked up at Merlin. Merlin remained silent, looking down at his son.

"Merlin?" asked Gaius softly. Slowly Merlin stood up and looked around, shifting Jamie's weight to one arm, he held out his hand.

"_Sicto, nassa, vimto, calas mor, sala trepodi, visionas solamo forshere kaa" _he intoned. There was a bright light, and the air about five feet away began to shimmer. A tearing sound issued around the room, and then the air literally split open, a glowing white disk. Merlin looked back at Gaius.

"What are you planning?" Gaius asked.

"Me?" asked Merlin stepping forwards. "I'm going to get my lover, rescue my friends and kill a demi god, if we beat it here, then it'll just go back and try again some other time, we need to beat it there, where it has nowhere to run" he stated.

"Is that all?" Gaius asked mildly, then smirked, it quickly fell away as the room began to shake.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Gwen looked around as around them the ground began to crack and split.<p>

"Morgana?" asked Gwen, as they gripped each other for support. There was a roar around them as the magical energy began to pulse through the sky. The two women ran looking for shelter, instead finding Morgause standing over a bleeding Arthur.

"ARTHUR!" Gwen screamed running forwards.

"He's not dead, mores the pity" Morgause spat, as Gwen rolled him over. He was bleeding from several cuts, his breath was coming in ragged gasps, his shoulder was dislocated, but the main fact was, he was alive. Morgana knelt down by him, tears stinging her eyes.

"PITIFUL LITTLE DRAGON LORD YOU DARE INTRUDE INTO MY DOMAIN!" the voice of the Beast rolled across the land.

"Oh my god… Merlin" whispered Morgana, as Gwen clutched her hand.

"I DARE!" Merlin called out. Morgana turned seeing him and Gaius appearing from a rip in the air, Merlin carrying Jamie, who was wide awake now. Slowly she stood, then ran forwards, He smiled when he saw her, embracing her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

"Merlin" said Gaius slowly.

"Oh how pitiful" said Arthur standing behind them, Morgause backing away from him, her sword drawn. "Though not surprising" he added.

"So you're the big bad beast" muttered Merlin.

"This is not my true form" Arthur said with a grin, then slumped to the ground, Morgana catching him. He looked up at her, his eyes dazed.

"Morgana?" he asked softly, around them the ground began to shudder and shake again, Morgana and Gwen supporting Arthur, a moment later they all yelled in fright as a massive claw burst from the ground, as something heaved its way up out of the ground. A moment later a second and third claw appeared, before it heaved forwards, a massive, humanoid looking head appearing, but its eyes were black orbs, and the mouth, much like the creatures, was rounded, with row upon row of sharp teeth. The body looked like a cross between a Dragon and an insect, moving out behind the face.

"I trust this is more appealing?" Said the Beast when it had finally emerged from the ground. The group backing away from it.

"Can people please remind me not to open my big mouth" Muttered Merlin as the Beast advanced on them.

"What do we do?" asked Gwen, her eyes wide.

"We fight" replied Merlin. The Beast looked into the air, roaring.

"Then die" it intoned….

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin

Love By any Other name

Part 16

"MOVE!" Yelled Morgana as the great claw of the beast slammed down towards the group. They did so, Morgana and Gwen, half dragging Arthur between them one way, while Merlin, carrying Jamie and Gaius went the other. Morgause, turning and moving towards Morgana, Gwen and Arthur. The Beast roared again as it's victims split into two groups. It swept its claw downwards, the ground shuddering from the impact.

"Any more bright ideas?" yelled Gaius, as he scrambled to his feet, Merlin doing the same.

"I'm working on it!" Merlin yelled as behind them, from the other side of the Beast the girls began to scream, drawing its attention. Merlin put Jamie on the ground, Gaius taking the child's hand, then he ran towards the Beast, hands out, calling on his magic and the power of a Dragonlord. Flames spewed forwards, searing the putrid flesh, the Beast roared, turning back to Merlin.

"Insolent little whelp. You think to attack me here!" it roared down at him, raising it's claw again. Merlin darted out of the way, being thrown to the ground by the impact as the Beast's claw hit the hard, cracked ground. Gaius and Jamie had moved around to Morgana and the others, Jamie hugging Morgana tightly. Suddenly from beside them, bolts of electricity began to ark outwards towards the Beast, arching along its back. Morgana looked over to See Morgause, her own arms held forwards attacking the beast with magic. The beast roared again, its attention split between Merlin and Morgause. It roared, then leapt forwards, back into the crater it had made when it emerged. The ground became very still all of a sudden, everyone looking at each other.

"Is it gone?" asked Jamie quietly. No one answered, when suddenly the ground behind Morgause exploded upwards, sending her flying, the Claw of the beast was visible for just a moment before it went back under the ground. Morgause slowly got to her feet, folding her side as she looked around.

"Split up!" yelled Merlin as the ground exploded again, in front of him, he too was thrown back, landing heavily on the ground, looking up as the group did as he instructed, Gaius moving one way, Morgana and Jamie another, Gwen supporting Arthur heading towards some trees, and Morgause heading… right for him.

"I said split up!" he yelled. Morgause blinked, then smirked.

"I know" she muttered, and in that instant Merlin realised his mistake as she drew her sword, her eyes were jet black. Behind her, he saw the savage true form of the beast emerging from the ground again.

"You.." he muttered, even as he grabbed his own sword. The Beast roared as she advanced.

"Finish him Morgause, and our pact will be complete" it hissed.

"But you attacked him!" Merlin said as he parried a blow. Morgause snarled at him.

"Are you so stupid? That wasn't an attack! That was my signal! We knew you'd come sooner or later, this, all this has been a trap for you. And with you finally dead My sister will join me and take her rightful place as queen!" she roared, clashing her blade down again.

"That's how you knew this was going to happen" Merlin roared in anger, hitting back with his own weapon.

"I need allies, and the beast, is a most powerful one!" Morgause snarled. Suddenly the beast roared and the ground trembled beneath them. In the distance Gwen began to scream. Merlin looked over for just a moment, then, eyes glowing yellow he blasted Morgause away. She went flying to land hard on the ground, slowly rolling over onto her knees. She looked up groggily as Merlin advanced on her, raising his sword, then he brought the hilt down hard across her head and she fell into darkness.

"Weak little mortal!" the Beast roared, turning towards Merlin again and advancing. Merlin held up his hands blasting fire out, the Beast reared back, then slammed down, Merlin fell back, his sword falling from his hand. He scrambled back, seeing the melted patch of skin on it's face.

"If you can hurt it you can kill it" Merlin muttered, he reached for the sword, pulling it back to him with magic, it found his hand easily, then the light was blotted out, the beast standing over him.

* * *

><p>"He's going to be killed" Whispered Gwen, as Morgana and Gaius ran back over to her. Morgana followed her gaze, not want to watch. Then she suddenly felt calm. At peace, and stepped forwards.<p>

"My Lady!" yelled Gaius and Gwen both. Jamie hugging Arthur's leg. Slowly Morgana raised her hands.

"_Solopa nastasha!"_ Morgana screamed, green energy flying from her hands to blast into the Beast's back. It reared up again, Merlin scrambling out of the way.

"Oh my god…." Breathed Arthur, eyes wide, seeing what his half-sister had just done.

"Magic? Morgana has Magic?" Gwen was startled beyond belief. The beast turned towards her.

"I told you I would fight you" Morgana sneered.

"Be wary Morgana, I have a use for your un-born child But I will take someone else if need be" The Beast cautioned, roaring a moment later as flames licked out at its side, Merlin running past it. It lashed out, missing him briefly. A moment later Merlin was standing next to her.

"I have a secret" Morgana muttered.

"I noticed" Merlin replied with a grin as they stood in front of it. Morgana suddenly grinned, and took Merlin's hand. The power swelled with both of them as they held up their hands. The circuit almost complete. They both closed their eyes, then opened them.

"_Solopa nastasha!" _they both roared, green energy bolts flying forwards, hitting the Beast.

"What is this!" it roared, as it staggered by the attack.

"This is everything you despise!" Yelled Merlin.

"Love!" Cried Morgana, as they blasted it again, the Beast roared, moving forwards. A second later Merlin looked over as Arthur put an arm on his shoulder, Gwen standing behind Morgana.

"Friendship!" Arthur called out. Merlin looked at him again, and smiled.

"You think to stop me?" it roared.

"We do" the group said in unison. Morgana and Merlin both raised their hands, the circuit was complete. The four were whole.

"_Solopa nastasha!" _Merlin and Morgana roared again. The green bolts of magical energy shot forwards, this time they didn't stop moving, instead ripping through the flesh of the beast as if it was nothing but tissue. Blood the colour of oil spurted from it as it roared in pain.

"This.. cannot be…" it hissed, even as another set of magical bolts hit , It roared and looked up, the mighty Beast… terrified. Then with one final roar it fell silent as a bolt hit it dead centre in the face. It staggered, the ground trembling before with a mighty crash it fell, blood oozing from it. Slowly Merlin and Morgana lowered their arms. Gwen and Arthur letting go of them, Merlin turning to catch Arthur as he staggered forwards.

"Easy" Merlin said. Arthur nodded, giving a half grin.

"Well, this is going to make one hell of a story when we get back" Arthur managed.

"here, let me help" said Gwen, moving over to him. Merlin smiled at her, And Arthur took Gwen as a support. Slowly Merlin turned to Morgana, smiling at her, he hadn't let go of her hand.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered. Merlin shook his head.

"Never, never think that" he said to her, then they kissed again, interrupted only as Jamie stumbled over to them.

* * *

><p>Gaius, Gwen and Arthur watched the family reunion fondly, smiling as Merlin and Morgana knelt down, pulling Jamie into their hug. Gwen looked over, seeing Arthur, his eyes wet.<p>

"Arthur?" she asked softly. He looked at her.

"What?" he asked, then felt his eyes. "Okay, I'm not good with happy endings" he muttered, Gwen smiled and took his hand, he frowned, but didn't resist.

"I hate to break this up, but it's getting darker" Gaius warned them, and it was true. The darkness was indeed creeping in around them now.

"We need to go! Now!" yelled Arthur. Merlin, Morgana looked up and seeing what was happening nodded.

"come on" said Morgana, taking Jamie's hand, they other's already heading towards the rippling portal. Merlin looked back, seeing Morgause looking up.

"Don't leave me Sister" she muttered. Merlin looked at Morgana, then with a frustrated sigh, ran back and helped her up.

"You have a hell of a lot to answer for" he whispered to her. Morgause remained silent as he led her through the Portal.

* * *

><p>He looked up at the other's faces as he half carried Morgause back into the ruined Pharmacy. It was light out, and he smiled as behind him the portal closed.<p>

"we made it" muttered Morgana.

"But how many people didn't?" asked Gaius softly. The group looked at each other, then towards the door to Merlin's room.

"But we did win" said Arthur, with a smile, it slowly began to fade, as he caught everyone's glances. "we did.. right?" he asked again. Merlin suddenly stepped forwards.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I wanted to save him, I was too slow" Merlin said.

"No" Arthur stated. Merlin shook his head softly.

"He's gone Arthur" Morgana said softly.

"NO!" Arthur roared, pushing past Merlin, storming to the door to Merlin's old room, slamming it open. Merlin watched, feeling his friend's pain, then went to move after him, he was stopped as Morgana put a hand on his arm, shaking her head slowly. Merlin took a deep breath and nodded. She smiled, and walked towards the room, where Arthur had fallen to his knees.

"Arthur" she said softly, then closed the door. Merlin looked down as Jamie took his hand.

"Will Arthur be alright?" Jamie asked softly. Merlin smiled and knelt down, pulling him into an embrace. Gaius and Gwen looked at each other, Gaius taking her hand holding it tightly, as Gwen vowed to herself she would not cry. Morgause looking at the groups, quietly. She had planned this, all this to drive a wedge between the Pendragon's, and my god how it had back fired spectacularly, instead of driving them apart, it had drawn them closer together, tighter knit then they were before. Suddenly she snarled, causing the others to look at her, before she vanished in a whirlwind of energy.

"Damn it!" snapped Gaius. Merlin looked at him.

"She'll be back" he said quietly, even as from behind the closed door, they heard Arthur sobbing in rage, Morgana's soft tones comforting him, even as her own voice broke.

"We should let them be" Gwen suddenly said, anxious to be out of the room, away from the painful sounds. No one argued as she opened the other door, leading them out.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days later….<em>

Uther's remains had been cleaned, he'd been donned in a set of burial armour, and he had been laid in a state of rest. Arthur had become very quiet, very withdrawn over the past couple of days, not speaking to Merlin at all. Merlin hadn't minded, realised what Arthur had been going through, and had vowed to give him time to come around. Morgana had also been patient with him in regards to his cold shoulder treatment, a fact that was amazing in and of itself. Gwen was attempting to busy herself as best she could, but found herself never straying too far from Arthur. Of all of them, it was Jamie who had managed to get past Arthur's defences, going with him to visit Uther as he lay in state.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up from the desk where he was writing on a piece of parchment, putting the quill down as Arthur walked in. Morgana looked over from by the Dresser, Gwen at her side.<p>

"Please leave us" Arthur said simply, looking at the women. Morgana looked briefly at Merlin, who nodded.

"Come Gwen" she said, taking Jamie's hand as she moved towards the doors. Gwen following her as they walked out. As soon as they were gone, Arthur gently closed the door, looking around the room, at the bed, the dresser, the floor, anywhere but at Merlin.

_Give him time_ Merlin thought to himself as Arthur appeared to be gathering his thoughts. He slowly walked across the room, to the window, Merlin following his movements.

"I always knew this day would come" Arthur said softly. "Then my father would die, I would become king. I was just never prepared for it" looking slightly over his shoulder. "We're a lot alike, you and I" he continued, turning around to face Merlin. "Both our parent's lost, alone in a world of harsh realities and broken dreams" he continued, walking over to the table, sitting down opposite Merlin. "I wanted to blame you, so damned much, you the vaulted Dragonlord, the magic spewing sorcerer" he muttered. Merlin looked away. "One person, all you had to do was arrive just that little bit earlier and he'd be here" Arthur muttered. "and for a time, I really did think you had waited. Waited for him to be killed, a revenge on him"

"Arthur, you know I would never do that" Merlin said.

"I wanted someone, no, needed someone the blame" Arthur carried on as if he had never heard Merlin speak, which, by the far away look in his eyes, was entirely possible. "But I can't. I know you, I know how you think, always looking for the good in people, even when there is none"

"Arthur" Merlin reached out, putting his hand on Arthur's wrist. "I'm not as good as you give me credit for, There are things in my past, dark things that… would frighten you, but that's where they stay. In the past" Merlin said. Arthur looked up, nodding.

"I know, its not easy here for you, it never has been" Arthur said. "But…" his voice trailed off slowly, and he blinked as tears began to fall from his eyes. "I'm not ready, not yet. I can't do this" he said, suddenly pulling away from Merlin. Merlin shocked him by grabbing his hand, forcing him to look back.

"You are ready Arthur, you just need to know that for yourself. And you're not alone, Not with me, Morgana, Gwen, even Jamie, hell even Gaius. We're all here Arthur, you might not feel ready to be king, to take responsibility, but no one has the luxury of deciding when and where things will happen, not even me" Merlin said. Arthur looked away, Merlin slowly letting go of his hand.

"You just need to ask us Arthur, because we're not about to abandon you" Merlin added. Arthur nodded and smiled slightly through his tears.

"I wish I had your confidence" he muttered. Merlin smiled then.

"You do" he replied. Arthur looked away, then nodded.

"I didn't mean to shut you out" he said.

"I know, and I know why you did" Merlin said. Arthur looked back, then took a deep breath, chuckling as Merlin handed him a handkerchief.

"Why are you always so damned wise?" Arthur asked as he wiped his eyes. Merlin shrugged, then poked him in the chest.

"I had good teachers" he answered.

"Me?" Arthur asked.

"And Gaius, and Uther" Merlin replied. Arthur smiled again, then opened the door.

"I expect to see you at the crowning ceremony tomorrow" Arthur stated. Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it" Arthur gave him a nod, then with another deep breath, left the room, closing the door behind him. Merlin stood there for several moments, then blinking, sat back down behind the desk.

* * *

><p>The hall was full the following afternoon, knights and nobles that had survived the Darkness watching as Arthur knelt in front of the throne. Sir Geoffrey standing in front of him. At the front off to the side stood Morgana, Merlin and Jamie, all dressed in their best attire. In the first row of pews, Gaius stood next to Gwen, something that would have been unthinkable under Uther's rule, now stood there at the insistence of the remaining council members for their actions in defeating the Beast.<p>

"Do you, Prince Arthur Pendragon swear to uphold the ideals and commitments set down by your forefathers?" asked Geoffrey.

"I do so swear" Arthur replied.

"Do you swear to rule with a just and wise hand?"

"I do so swear"

"Then I now name you Arthur Pendragon, Regent King of Camelot and all its lands" Geoffrey intoned, placing the crown on his head. Arthur blinked as he felt it come to rest, then slowly stood, turning to the assembly.

"Long live the king!" shouted Geoffery.

"Long live the king!, Long live the King! Long live the king!" the chorus came back.

* * *

><p>"Oh my dear Arthur. I feel you will have the shortest reign in the history of Camelot" Muttered Morgause as she watched the proceedings. Slowly she looked away from her scrying crystal, a smile touching her lips. "A very short reign… indeed" she promised…<p>

To Be Continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin

Love by Any other name

Part 17

The audience chamber was quiet, save for the nervous shuffling of the council as they watched the door at the end of the room. Arthur sat on the throne, Morgana and Merlin standing either side of him, Gwen and Gaius near to them with Jamie. Of all the visits over the past few weeks from other kingdoms that were allied with Camelot, the rulers who had come to pay their respects to the new king and offer support this, last one was the most nerve wracking of all. Queen Annis and her entourage. The treaty with them was new, barely a month old, so no one knew how anyone would react. Arthur looked over as Jamie whispered something up to Gaius, the old man leaning down, nodding his head. He smiled at the small sight of normality. Then he turned his attention back to the door as it opened, and moment later there she was. Walking forwards, two guards and a young man beside her. Slowly Arthur stood, and bowed in greeting.

"Sire" she replied, with a small bow of her own.

"Welcome to Camelot" Arthur said. She nodded and gestured to the two guards.

"Lancelot" she introduced the man on her left. "Captain of my Guards" she added.

"Percival" she introduced the physical giant on her left. "His right hand man" And then she gestured towards the young man. "My Son, Jonathan" she informed him. Jonathan gave a small bow.

"A pleasure" Arthur said shaking his hand. Arthur gestured to Morgana.

"The Lady Morgana" he introduced her. She inclined her head in greeting.

"And her suitor, Lord Merlin" he said. Merlin bowed as well, and shook hands with Jonathan.

"My congratulations on your regency" Annis said, with a bow of her head. "And of course, my condolences on your Father's death" she added.

"Thank you" replied Arthur.

"I hear it was you three, a maid and the court physician who defeated the darkness" said Jonathan, mildly.

"Yes, Gaius, the court Physician, and Gwen, Lady Morgana's maid" Arthur said, waving over to them. "And Jamie" Arthur added proudly.

"And he is?" asked Jonathan. Jamie held up a little hand and waved.

"Oh the child" Jonathan said, immediately dismissing him. Jamie caught the tone in his voice and slowly lowered his hand, looking confused.

"He's mine and Merlin's ward" Morgana stated, her tone, an undercurrent of danger lacing it.

"Just an observation" Jonathan assured her, sounding bored. A moment later Annis grabbed his arm, whispering something into his ear, she then let him go roughly, and turned back to Arthur.

"You must forgive my son, travel does not agree with him" she said.

"No harm has been done" Merlin replied. Annis nodded at him, the room growing uncomfortably quiet for a few moments before Arthur clapped his hands.

"Please, you must be weary from your travels, if you'll allow the servant's to show you to your rooms we have prepared for you, then later we can meet for dinner" Arthur said. Annis bowed to him.

"your hospitality is most welcome" she said, then she turned and gripping Jonathan roughly pulled him out of the room. The two guards bowed and then followed their queen out. As soon as the door closed, Arthur slunk back in the chair.

"That went better than I had thought" he said at last.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Jamie, feeling his way over to him. Arthur stroked his hair as he reached the throne, the others in the room smiling as, yet again, Arthur forgot he was on duty, even the council members.

"No, you did great" Arthur assured him. Jamie beamed, as Merlin knelt down and picked him up.

"What an ass" muttered Morgana.

"He always was" Arthur replied.

"You know him already?" asked Merlin.

"What's an ass?" asked Jamie.

"Merlin will explain" said Morgana, walking away towards the doors. Arthur grinning at Merlin.

"Why do I get left with the difficult questions?" Merlin asked.

* * *

><p>Dinner was going pleasantly enough, Arthur at the head of the table, Morgana, Merlin and Jamie on his left, Annis and Jonathan on his right, Gwen and another servant, George at either side of the table, doing what they did best. Arthur and Annis were talking to each other about defences and trade between their respective kingdoms, and seemed to be getting along fine. Jamie was talking to Merlin about something, holding Merlin's hand as he spoke, leaving Morgana and Jonathan, to look at each other over the table and attempt to make small talk.<p>

"My lady, I feel I should apologise for my behaviour earlier" said Jonathan as they spoke. "In our kingdom, wards are never taken so young, and I've never heard of a ward with… a disability before" he admitted, looking at the boy. "it's not something I'm accustomed to" he added. Morgana nodded.

"No apologies are necessary" she said diplomatically. "And in fact, his disability proved us in good stead when the Darkness came" she added. "He was the one who led us through the castle when we couldn't see anything" she explained.

"Really?" Jonathan asked, sounding impressed.

"Yes" said Merlin looking up, Jamie taking a sip of his juice, his head tilting at the voices.

"Well, he must be something special then" Jonathan said.

"He is" said Merlin.

"He's our world" said Morgana. Annis looked over and smiled, then looked back to Arthur, and carried on talking. The meal went on for another hour, before Morgana stood, and took Jamie's hand.

"Come on, bed time for you" she said. Jamie stood as well.

"My lady?" asked Gwen.

"You can go on home when you're done Gwen, I'm fatigued myself" Morgana said. She took Merlin's hand and he kissed it, then she bowed to Annis.

"My queen" she said.

"Morgana" she returned, with a nod of her own.

"Jonathan"

"My Lady"

"Say goodnight to our guests" Morgana told Jamie.

"Goodnight Queen" he said with a small bow.

"Goodnight child"

"Goodnight ass" he said to Jonathan, who eyes went wide. Morgana blinked, Gwen looked at the ceiling, George suddenly found the wine container very interesting and Arthur Glared daggers at Merlin.

"wine anyone?" Merlin asked, as Morgana quickly took Jamie from the room. As soon as the doors were closed, Annis burst out laughing.

"Mother!" Jonathan protested. She hit him lightly on the arm.

"You asked for that" she said, still laughing. Slowly Jonathan began to smile, then he too laughed.

"Yes… I guess I did" he agreed, Arthur letting out a held breath, amazed they had taken it so well. Merlin slinked away about twenty minuets later.

"I must admit Arthur, that child is something" said Annis, as they finished the last of their meal. "It's not often someone gets the better of my son, oh it will be wonderful to tell the court back home" she said.

"I apologise, it was uncalled for" Arthur said. Annis shook her head.

"No, no need, no harm was done, and perhaps Jonathan here will think twice before dismissing other people's wards in the future" she said, glancing at her son, who abruptly stood.

"If I might be excused, I too am feeling fatigued" he said.

"Of course, goodnight" Arthur said.

"Mother" Jonathan added, with a bow to her, then, chuckling he left the room.

* * *

><p>He made his way to his room which was in the northern part of the castle, with a view of the forest from the windows. It was a spacious room, with a large double bed, two wardrobes and a dressing screen, but he did not go to the dressing screen or the wardrobe, instead he went to the bed, reaching under it and pulling a crystal from it.<p>

"_Formarha"_ he whispered, his eyes glowing yellow briefly. He put the crystal back and sat on the bed.

"I trust you have some news?" asked Morgause from behind him. He turned to her and stood.

"I do indeed" his voice was a low growl. Not the arrogant prince. "The Lady Morgana will be difficult to sway to our cause" he said, his skin going a tinge of cobalt blue.

"Yet try we must. If destiny is to be rewritten, then it will be rewritten by my hand. Merlin and Morgana must be parted" she said.

"It will not be easy, they are too much in love" Jonathan replied.

"Then we must find that which they both hold dear and remove it" Morgause said.

"Easy, that would be the child"

"The blind boy?"

"Sickening, the way they both dote over him, even Queen Annis seems fond of him, and I grow weary of this form" he replied.

"Then we begin tomorrow. If this child is what they love, then we will simply have to remove him. You will kill the child" she ordered.

"What?"

"Slowly, make it look. Natural, an act of nature. Nothing more than that" she said.

"I am a Dragon Morgause, not an assassin that stalks blind children" Jonathan said. Morgause looked at him sharply.

"When the child is dead, Morgana and Merlin will blame each other, Arthur will become despondent, I have seen the effect of death many times. Morgana will willingly come to me, Merlin will fall even deeper into despair, and will become easy pickings for you, and then when he is gone and Arthur is without his little support network… then Morgana will take her place as queen willingly and I will have served my true purpose" Morgause said.

"And what is to stop them from using magic to heal the boy?"

"You will use the Dragon's gift, and no magic, not even Merlin and Morgana combined will defeat that" she said. "And when we leave, we will allow Annis to find her son's corpse with the body of a knight of Camelot near to him. War will be declared, A war that Arthur cannot possibly win" she stated. "Now, see to it" she said, then vanished. Jonathan looked at the space where she had been standing.

"Of course, my lady" he said, his voice back to normal, then with a snarl, he vanished, the door opening a moment later, before it closed again.

* * *

><p>The door to Morgana and Merlin's chambers opened slowly, both of them stirring in the sleep, but not waking. Slight footsteps sounded quietly across the stone floor, as they moved towards Jamie's bed. His cane was resting by the wall, and he was breathing softly, fidgeting slightly.<p>

"_Calorsair"_ Jonathan's voice whispered above the bed. Jamie squinted, then turned over.

"I am sorry child" Jonathan whispered. Then slowly, quietly the footsteps moved back to the door and it opened, Jamie beginning to cough in his sleep. A second later the door closed.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and Merlin yawned as he sat up, squinting at the light in the room, looking over and seeing Gwen sitting by Jamie's bed.<p>

"Gwen?" he asked softly. She looked over at him. "What's up?" he asked, standing.

"Jamie says he doesn't feel well" Gwen said. "His head is hot to the touch as well" she whispered. Merlin moved over to her, seeing Jamie fast asleep, but small beads of sweat on his brow. He knelt down next to Jamie's bed and put his hand on his head, frowning, he looked over at Gwen.

"Get Gaius" he said. Gwen nodded and moved away quickly.

* * *

><p>"Jamie?" Gaius asked as he knelt down by the bed. Jamie opened his eyes looking towards the voice.<p>

"Hello" he said with a cough. Merlin and Morgana standing back so Gaius could work.

"How do you feel?" asked Gaius kindly.

"My tummy hurts" he said. Gaius nodded and then put his hand to Jamie's head.

"And you have a fever" Gaius said, looking over to Morgana and Merlin.

"What did he eat last night?" Gaius asked them.

"The same things as us" Morgana said. "A little meat, some fruit and water" she added. Gaius nodded, looking back to Jamie, who was coughing again.

"He'll be okay right?" asked Merlin. Gaius sighed.

"I'll need to run tests to see what he's picked up, most likely some childhood disease, Chicken Pox or Measles" he said. Merlin nodded as Gaius stood. "Until I discover what this is however he'll need to remain here, as will you two, Gwen and myself" said Gaius.

"Why?" asked Morgana.

"These diseases are not usually dangerous to children, but they can be in adults, I'm afraid we can't risk letting anyone walk around the castle and spreading it to those who never had it" Gaius said.

"then how will you perform your tests?" asked Merlin.

"I'll have to have my equipment sent here, I'll get one of the servants to leave it outside" Gaius said.

"Do you what you need to" Morgana said. Gaius nodded at her.

"I will"

"Can we sit with him?" asked Merlin.

"Of course" the old man replied kindly, standing up and going to the door. Merlin and Morgana both moved to Jamie, taking his hands as he reached out for them.

"How's our hero?" asked Morgana softly.

"My head feels dizzy" Jamie replied, Merlin reached out and stroked his hair gently.

"And your tummy as well?" he asked. Jamie nodded.

"Is this because I said that mean thing?" asked Jamie.

"no… no not at all" Morgana assured him, behind them the door opened and they heard Gaius call out to someone in the hall, telling them to inform Arthur that Morgana and Merlin's chambers were off limits, why they were and to get someone to bring some of his lab equipment here. Morgana looked over, seeing Gwen watching them, looking lost, and indicated she should join them. Gwen did so, sitting on the other side of the bed, smiling at Jamie, who turned away with a cough.

"Sorry" he muttered, sounding miserable, the others in the room chuckling.

"Trust you to apologise for being ill" Gwen said.

"Sorry for apologising" he replied with a little cheeky grin.

"Get some sleep" Morgana told him, kissing his forehead.

"Okay" She smiled and then stood, Gwen with her, he reached out, and Merlin took his hand.

"Daddy's right here" he said. Jamie nodded and laid back down. Merlin looked up at Morgana and Gwen, they smiled at him and moved over to Gaius, who looked up as they approached.

"Hopefully my equipment should be here soon" he said. Morgana nodded.

"You can help him?" she asked, the concern in her voice as she gripped Gwen's hand.

"I promise you, I will do all I can" Gaius assured her. Then he stopped talking the group looking over, listening as Merlin sang softly to Jamie, not caring who was there.

"He did that for me when Nimueh kidnapped us" Morgana said with a smile.

"He'll be fine Morgana" Gwen said, giving her hand a squeeze. Morgana nodded, and the group turned away, giving Merlin and Jamie some privacy.

* * *

><p>Arthur was in the banquet hall having breakfast with Annis and Jonathan, when the doors opened and Leon walked in.<p>

"Sire, sorry to interrupt" he said.

"Not at all, problem?" asked Arthur.

"There's something happening in Morgana and Merlin's chambers, apparently Jamie is ill, Gaius seems to think its nothing to be too alarmed about but he's quarantined Himself, Lady Morgana, Merlin and Gwen until he's determined what it is"

"Is it bad?" asked Arthur leaning forwards.

"We don't know yet, Gaius's equipment is being moved there, Merlin will take it inside when it's left outside the door" Leon said.

"Thank you Leon, please keep me updated" Arthur said, his manner becoming despondent.

"Of course sire" Leon replied, then gave a smart bow and left.

"I do hope the child is alright" said Annis.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" offered Jonathan. Arthur looked at him.

"No, thank you, and thank you for the offer" he replied.

"My own physician, is here, perhaps she can assist while your own is indisposed" offered Annis.

"If its not too much of an inconvenience, thank you" Arthur said.

"Not at all" she assured him. Jonathan nodded as well, then looked back towards the door, his mind seething. They were meant to leave today, and now, well Morgause would just have to wait, and he would have to remain in this guise longer than he had wished.

* * *

><p>"Just set it up over there" said Gaius, pointing to the wall space by Jamie's bed. Merlin obliged, using magic to do so, a fact that Gwen still found slightly surreal. Morgana wasn't paying attention to him, instead she was sitting by Jamie, who was sleeping fitfully, the cough coming every ten minuets or so.<p>

"Can you not… use magic to cure him?" asked Gwen. Merlin looked over at her and shook his head.

"We've tried" he said. Gaius shot him a look.

"What? You never told me that!" he said.

"Sorry, I was more… concerned with Jamie" Merlin said. Gaius's expression softened and he sighed.

"Then I need to work quickly, if magic cannot cure him then this is no simple childhood illness" he said.

"I'm sorry, I should have said" Merlin tried, finding his voice quivering as the reality sank in. Gaius moved to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my poor boy, It's not your fault" he assured him, realising Merlin was shaking in his arms, slowly he led him to the bed and sat him down. Merlin looked over to Jamie's bed, and Morgana's teary gaze.

"who would do this Gaius? who'd hurt a child?" asked Merlin softly.

"Someone with a cold heart and no remorse" the old man replied, standing. Merlin watched him, then looked back as Gwen sat down next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. Gaius meanwhile had moved to his workbench and took a bowl from it and a small knife. He turned back to Morgana and Jamie and moved over.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked as he approached.

"My lady, I must have a sample of his blood to test, only a drop" he said. Morgana nodded slowly and he knelt down.

"Jamie?" he asked softly.

"Mr Gaius?" Jamie replied.

"I'm going to need to take some blood from you, not a lot and from your finger to help you get better" Gaius explained.

"Okay" Jamie replied, going into another cough. Gaius took Jamie's hand.

"You'll feel a small pain, then it'll be over okay"

"Okay" Jamie replied again. Gaius smiled as Morgana hugged Jamie, then as gently as he could sliced the tip of Jamie's finger allowing a small amount to fall into the bowl, Jamie wincing as he did so. A moment later Gaius put the bowl and knife down, then put a small piece of cloth to the finger.

"there we go, all done" he said. Jamie nodded and pressed the cloth to the cut.

"That was very brave" said Morgana to him as Gaius stood and moved away.

"You and daddy wouldn't have cried" Jamie pointed out. Morgana smiled and pulled him into a hug, before he laid back down on the bed. Morgana looking up a moment later as Merlin sat down, lying next to him on the small bed. Jamie snuggled into him, Merlin wrapping his arm around him. Morgana took Merlin's hand, holding it tightly.

* * *

><p>Gaius worked tirelessly for hours, only stopping briefly to eat, going through all his books, finding nothing to reference against. Gwen was curled up on the bed, sleeping softly, Merlin and Morgana laying either side of Jamie, both awake, both of them determined to stay with him. Outside the sun was getting low on the horizon, and Gaius was despairing. He had nothing to work with, only that it was a magical infection, he didn't know if it was contagious or not, hence not letting anyone leave the room. Arthur had sent up several people to see if there was any more news, each time being told that no, nothing had been found yet. But he knew time was growing short. Jamie's cough was becoming more frequent, and now when he breathed, there was a soft wheezing sound to it. Rubbing his eyes Gaius returned to his work, aware of the night that was gradually falling outside.<p>

About twenty minuets later Morgana stood, stretching, moving over to the table to pour some water, leaving Merlin snoozing next to Jamie.

"Gaius?" she asked, holding up the jug.

"thank you" he said with a nod. She smiled and poured him some, handing him the goblet. Gaius looked up into her wet gaze, offering a smile of encouragement. She nodded back and sipped her water, but remained quiet, walking softly to the window. Gaius jumped as her goblet hit the ground.

"Morgana?" he asked concerned, and, standing, moving over to her, Merlin and Gwen both sitting up.

"Make them go away" she said, tears falling from her eyes. Gaius looked out as Merlin and Gwen joined them. Down in the courtyard was a gathering of people holding candles, a vigil for the dying.

"Please make then go away!" she screamed as Merlin pulled her into his arms and away from the window.

"They think he's dying don't they?" asked Gwen. Gaius looked at her, then back out of the window.

"Yes. And unless I can find out what's happening…" he didn't finish the thought…

He couldn't bare to.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arthur"<em>

"_Yes Jamie?"_

"_If Morgana is my mother and Merlin is my father, then what are you?" the question had caught Arthur off guard._

"_I would say that would make me your… step uncle" he said. Jamie's face had lit up with a smile._

"_A king for an uncle, does that mean I'm roya.. royal… going to be king one day?" Jamie had asked. Arthur had chuckled and knelt down, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder._

"_Anything is possible Jamie, just ask your Father"_

"_Merlin is going to be king?"_

_Arthur laughed out loud and stroked Jamie's hair._ "_Hardly"_ _he had replied._

"_What will he be then?" _

"_He'll be…. Your father, no matter what happens" Arthur replied._

Arthur blinked, bringing himself back into the present, as George busied himself around his chambers, tutting when he saw the plate of uneaten food on the table.

"Sire, you must keep your strength up" George told him. Arthur looked up at him, blinking.

"Of course" he said, looking down at the food. He made no attempt to reach for it however. Instead he suddenly stood and walked to his chamber doors.

"Sire?" asked George.

"I'm fine, I just need some air" Arthur replied, walking out, bumping almost immediately into Annis's physician, an older woman called Alice.

"Forgive me sire" she said with a bow.

"No, it is me who should apologise, not looking where I was going" Arthur replied. Alice smiled.

"Your thought's are troubled" she said. Arthur nodded and sighed. Alice patted his hands.

"Do not let it trouble you sire, the boy is in good hands" she assured him.

"Gaius is good, but against a magical illness?" Arthur queried.

"He will not give up, he will never give up" Alice assured him, then handed him a poultice.

"I thought I might give you that, it might help you sleep tonight" she said. Arthur nodded and looked at her.

"Thank you Alice" he said. "If I might ask, how do you know of Gaius?" Alice gave a coy smile.

"We were engaged once" she said, then with a bow walked away, leaving Arthur alone in the corridor.

"I hope your right" he muttered after her, but deep down he was more afraid then he could ever admit. Slowly he turned and walked back into his chamber closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Jamie woke up crying, Morgana and Merlin both rushing to him.<p>

"Jamie?" asked Morgana, trying to keep her voice calm.

"It hurts.." Jamie cried, holding his stomach.

"Gaius?" asked Merlin, looking over to him. Gaius rushed over with a small poultice of medicine, Gwen was standing by the window looking over, feeling angry at herself for being so helpless.

"is it your stomach?" Gaius asked softly. Jamie nodded.

"Here, lets see if this helps shall we?" said Gaius, holding the top to Jamie's mouth. Jamie sipped it slowly, then took a deep breath.

"Better?" Gaius asked.

"A bit" Jamie said. Gaius patted his hand and stood.

"Try to get back to sleep" he suggested.

"Me and daddy will stay with you" said Morgana. Jamie nodded, clutching her hand. Morgana worrying at how cold his own little hand was. Together the three of them lay back down on the bed. Gwen took a deep breath and moved over to Gaius.

"Is there nothing I can do to help?" she whispered. Gaius looked over at her, and gave a sad smile.

"I fear you will need to be there for them" he said softly. "I don't know what to do" his own voice breaking slightly. Gwen pulled him into a hug, looking over his shoulder at Morgana, Merlin and Jamie. Slowly Gaius pulled away from her.

"I must work" he said quietly. Gwen nodded, and he indicated to the others.

"Go, sit with them. They need you as much as Jamie needs them" he said. Gwen nodded, then moved over to the bed, kneeling down, Morgana and Merlin looking over at her.

"I thought I might sit with you for a bit, if that's alright" Gwen said. Morgana took her hand, and nodded, then the three of them looked back at the sleeping child, Jamie nestled between the pair of them, who were also holding hands with each other.

* * *

><p>Gaius could feel himself falling asleep, shaking his head to clear it. It was now the early hours of the morning, and behind him the four other occupants of the room were asleep, three silently, one who sounded as if they were having difficulty breathing. Gaius closed his eyes, then slammed his fist down on his bench, tears falling from his eyes. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over to see Merlin standing there.<p>

"Gaius?" asked Merlin softly.

"I'm sorry" the old man replied. "I'm trying.. but I don't know what to do" he said, his voice breaking as he began to sob. Merlin pulled him into a hug, he himself also crying.

"I know. I've seen you working.." Merlin said softly. Gaius nodded.

"But it doesn't make it any easier" he said. Merlin smiled, pulling away.

"Gaius, no one could have done as much as you have" Merlin said.

"But its not enough. Its nowhere near enough" Gaius replied, turning back to his work bench.

"Daddy?" Merlin turned and Gaius looked up as Jamie spoke up. Morgana and Gwen both sitting up.

"Jamie?" Merlin replied softly.

"I can't breathe" Jamie said, panic entering his voice as he gasped. Merlin rushed over to him, Gaius at his side. Jamie was squirming on the bed, clutching the covers.

"Jamie you must try to be calm" Gaius said softly.

"I'm… trying, Mummy. Daddy?" he said. Merlin and Morgana leant forwards, taking his hands.

"we're here" Morgana said.

"I'm sorry" Jamie said.

"It's not your fault" Merlin said gently, Jamie gasped again, blinking.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Jamie… don't" said Morgana. Clutching his hand tightly. Merlin doing the same, he looked over to her voice, then seemed to calm down a little. He managed to smile for her, then his eyes closed, and a moment later his hands fell limp.

"Jamie?" Merlin asked softly. "Jamie, wake up" he tried again. Gwen had stood up and was standing by Gaius, holding him tightly.

"WAKE UP!" Merlin screamed, As Morgana clutched his hand. He looked at her, then pulled her into a hug, embracing her, the pair of them lost to despair.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up from where he was laying on his bed as the door to his chamber's opened. He sat up as Leon walked in, the knight kneeling by the bed. Arthur listened for several moments. Then slowly stood, before collapsing to his knees tears falling from his eyes as he beat at the floor, Leon moving next to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Annis opened her chamber door as people began to run around outside, a moment later she caught sight of Alice.<p>

"Alice?" she asked. Alice looked at her, and shook her head. Across from her Jonathan opened his own door and looked out.

"This child is dead" Annis said softly. Jonathan closed his eyes and shook his head, then closed the door. A moment later he moved to the bed, removing the crystal from it.

"_Formarha" _he snarled.

"Such a temper" muttered Morgause as she appeared behind him.

"I truly hope you are satisfied with what your twisted mind has wrought" said Jonathan, the Dragon's voice taking over.

"The child is dead then?" she asked.

"He is, and our alliance is over" Jonathan snarled.

"You would leave me now, when we are so close?" she demanded.

"I would. I cannot work with someone who destroys innocent's just to further their gains"

"Yet you did just that when you served Balinor!"

"We left the innocent alone!" he roared in reply. "Only the knights and those who fought back were harmed and even then… even then we regretted it!"

"Then you are weaker than I had first thought. Very well, but know this, you had as much a part as me in that child's death" she said. "I hope your freedom is worth it" she snarled.

"If I had known how evil you truly were I would never have aided you" it replied. Morgause laughed and blinked, when her eyes opened they were jet black.

"You have no idea" said the Beast, before it vanished. Jonathan stepped back, mouth open.

* * *

><p>Arthur ran into Morgana's chambers, stopping as he saw Merlin and Morgana hunched over Jamie's still form. Gwen looked over and rushed to him, not caring one bit that he was the King. Arthur embraced her, even as Morgana looked up at him.<p>

"Morgana… Merlin" he said softly, then he broke down again.

"Arthur" Merlin's voice was rough from crying. Arthur looked up at him.

"I… I need to call the Dragon" he said suddenly. Arthur looked at him and blinked, even as Morgana did the same.

"He might be able to…" Merlin couldn't carry on.

"Do it" Arthur ordered.

Merlin moved to the window, opening it, below him he could hear people praying in the Courtyard, the candles blowing gently in the breeze. He ignored them, instead closing his eyes.

"_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes_!" he called out. Then watched as Morgana, Arthur and Gwen joined him. The people below had gone very quiet. A moment later there was a roar as the Great Dragon flew over the top of the castle, wings flapping as it came eye level to the window.

"I feel great sorrow Young Warlock.. what has happened?" it asked.

"My son…" said Merlin, gulping. "Jamie is dead" The Dragon's eyes widened, and it actually seemed taken aback.

"You have my deepest sympathy, but I do not know what I can do to aid you as much as I want to" it said.

"Please. There must be some way, something" said Morgana. The Dragon looked at her, then its expression seemed to soften.

"Let me see the child" he said softly. Merlin moved away, appearing a moment later carrying Jamie's body in his arms. The Great Dragon leaned its head forwards, tilting it, then its eyes narrowed.

"This was not a natural death" it stated angrily

"You've seen this before?" asked Gaius.

"Unfortunately. This is the work of Dragon Magic" it said.

"You mean a Dragon did this?" asked Merlin, rage on his face.

"That one of my kin would stoop so low… sickening" The great Dragon snarled.

"Please, can you help him or not?" asked Morgana.

"Lay him on his pallet" The Great Dragon said. Merlin moved away, and put Jamie back on his bed.

"To save him I will need to take a small part of each of you, the feeling will not be pleasant" said the Dragon as its face filled the window, even as a moment later Annis entered with Jonathan, Lancelot and Percival. Jonathan balked away seeing the dragon there, and it looked at him, but then looked away, Annis, Jonathan, Leon, Percival and Lancelot watching.

"Now… prepare yourselves" said the Dragon. It closed its eyes, and the group consisting of Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius found themselves holding hands, looking at each other. The dragon heaved in then blew a soft warm air over them and Jamie. Nothing happened for a moment, then they all yelped in pain as they felt something rip from them. Gasping they looked at each other, then at the Dragon.

"I did warn you" it said. "Now it is the hands of the gods" he added, then he glanced once more at Jonathan and vanished from the window. The group looked down at Jamie, Annis and Jonathan walking over to them, looking down.

"Jamie" Merlin said softly.

"Daddy?" he replied softly. Merlin burst into tears, Morgana doing the same as Jamie sat up. .

"I have a Headache" he said with a grin. "Why are you crying?" he asked, tilting his head. No one replied, instead they all hugged him tightly. Annis watched smiling, then turned to the others.

"Come, let them have some privacy" she said, leading them out.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Arthur and the others met with Annis in the audience chamber. She walked forwards smiling at him, and at Jamie, who stood next to Morgana, holding his stick proudly.<p>

"My lady" Arthur said with a bow. She returned it, and Arthur smiled, extending his hand. "Thank you, for all you have done" he said. She shook her head.

"There has been far too much death recently, I did what I could to lessen your burdens, nothing more" she replied.

"But you acted not as an ally, but as someone I would consider a friend" he told her, she smiled at that and nodded.

"I have known you for a very short time Arthur Pendragon, but already I can see what a great leader you will be" she said. Then she knelt down to Jamie.

"Child?" she said softly. Jamie stiffened and then bowed towards the sound of her voice.

"Queen?" he asked hesitantly. She took his hand gently.

"will you do me one small favor?" she asked.

"It would be an… Hon or" he stammered, Merlin and Morgana both smiling down at him.

"Would you forgive this Queen's son for being such an ass?" she teased.

"I Forgive you" he called out.

"Thanks" muttered Jonathan.

"Thank you Jamie. I envy you, you have such loving parents" she said softly.

"And an King Uncle and Mr Gaius and Gwen" he said. Annis chuckled.

"And them as well" she said, then she stood, smiling at Merlin and Morgana, then turned away.

"Be well Arthur" she said.

"And you" he called. Percival and Lancelot both bowed, following their queen out.

"Jonathan?" asked Arthur as the man stepped forwards.

"I'm not Jonathan" he said abruptly.

"What?" asked Arthur frowning. Jonathan held up his hands. "Jonathan is dead, she does not know, but I must warn you, you are all in grave danger" he said.

"From what?" asked Morgana, stepping forwards.

"Jamie was but the first of his targets. But he inhabits Morgause. The Beast still lives" he said. Then he bowed quickly and practically ran from the room. The group looked at each other, then at the closed doors.

"Then bring it on" Arthur muttered.

"shouldn't we warn her?" asked Merlin. Arthur looked at him, then shook his head.

"No, I think they'll be fine, Annis does not have to know, not until whoever that was is ready to tell her" he said. Merlin nodded, as Arthur sat down.

"It lives in Morgause" Muttered Morgana, stroking her stomach. Jamie took her hand and she looked down at him.

"We'll stop it" he said. She smiled and stroked his hand.

"Always my hero" she said.

* * *

><p>"URAGHHHHHHARAGHHHHH!" The Beasts voice roared around the empty throne room of Godfry's castle as it watched what had happened.<p>

"Bring it on?" he growled. "Very well Arthur Pendragon. I will bring it. And you will cower in terror" it roared, it moved into the courtyard where it was raining and held up its hands, lightning leapt from Morgause's fingers, striking the ground all around.

"Arise!" she commanded. The ground splitting open as the lightning bounced across it from puddle to puddle, arching out around her. Low groans and wails filled the air, and the Beast possessed Morgause watched in satisfaction as the conjured dead began to rise.

"Yes Arthur. I will most certainly 'bring it" the beast growled.

To Be Continued….


End file.
